


Tenerife Sea

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel is 16, Crowley is a creep, Dean is 24, Jealous Castiel, Jealous/Possessive Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Dean, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: Historical AU-Sixteen year old Castiel Mullen's world comes tumbling down after his father's unexpected death.  His wastrel of a brother, Lucifer gambles the family fortune, resulting in Fergus Crowley owning their home and Castiel.  The boy would rather die than belong to the Scotsman that makes his skin crawl.  Will dashing merchant ship captain Dean Winchester be the answer to Cas' prayers?





	1. Chapter 1

We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love

You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea  
-Ed Sheeran’s Tenerife Sea

Town of Angel Falls  
Early 1800s

Two handsome men carried a heavy trunk as they disembarked a sleek Brigantine ship named Impala. The sun made the merchant ship’s copper sheathing and black and gold painted hull shine bright. The bow-legged captain hurried the ship’s first mate, a bear of a man named Benny Lafitte, who hailed from New Orleans. 

“Hold your horses, brother. The ladies from the brothel ain’t going nowhere.”

Dean donned a pair of sturdy naval officer boots he pilfered during a trip to jolly old England, fawn colored duck trousers, a check shirt that was barely buttoned and a casual royal blue Guernsey jacket. Benny’s outfit was almost identical except for the lack of a jacket and his trousers were grey. The Cajun’s head was covered by a skull cap while the captain wore a faded black tricorne hat. 

Benny resembled a lobster due to the unforgiving sun that battered the crew during their recent excursion to Jamaica and Hispaniola. On the other hand, Captain Winchester bronzed skin made the bastard resemble a Greek Adonis. Benny laughed at the comparison. 

The sailors stopped to allow two lovely ladies, holding fashionable parasols over their heads passage through the congested cobbled street. Dean removed the tricorne hat and bowed at the women, who blushed profusely. He winked at the blonde. Benny shook his head in amusement. The captain never left a port without bedding at least one damsel.

Dean resumed the conversation. “Being out at sea for three entire months makes this sailor all twitchy below the equator. Feels like I got a loaded canon that needs to explode at any moment.” Dean Winchester, the 24-year-old captain of the Impala smirked. 

“You’re incorrigible, mon ami.” Benny guided them across the road in direction of a general store. 

The sailors reached the seaside town of Fallen Angels general store in under two minutes. Dean enjoyed an amicable business arrangement with Cain Mullen, the establishment’s owner and manager. The Impala returned from a trip to the Caribbean. Mr. Mullen ordered sugar and other spices from Jamaica. 

Dean and Benny entered the quaint store. The young captain was surprised to be greeted by a short man dressed completely in black. Dean arched a tawny brow before removing the weathered black tricorne hat from his head. “What are you doing behind the counter, Crowley?” Benny and Dean were acquainted with the balding Scotsman because he owed the town’s only gambling hell aptly named Purgatory. Whenever the Impala docked in Angel Falls, the small crew reveled at the gaming establishment.

“Mullen croaked three months ago and I acquired the general store and post office through a transaction with his son, Lucifer.” Crowley watched the trunk with greedy eyes.

Dean and Benny stared at each other and chuckled. They wanted to know nothing about the transaction. Lucifer Mullen was the town’s biggest wastrel. The twenty-two-year-old faked an injury in order to be honorably discharged from the American Navy. Upon his return home, he became a famous regular at the brothel and Purgatory. He wasted his father’s money like it was going out of style. Who knew how Crowley procured ownership of the post office and general store?

“I guess we’ll take the trunk with us. The tavern owner might be interested in the goods.” Dean motioned for Benny to grab one end of the wood chest. 

“Wait!” Crowley bellowed from behind the counter. He scurried to the door.

Dean smirked. Crowley’s greed will eventually lead to his downfall. He wiped sweat from his forehead and neck before plopping the tricorne hat back on his head. “You interested?” He pointed at the trunk with a long-callused finger.

Crowley licked his lips and nodded. “What you got in there, boys?”

Dean and Benny carried the heavy trunk and dumped it on the counter. “Careful there…let’s not scratch the counter.”

Dean opened the lock with a skeleton key. Crowley inched closer and rose on tiptoes to see inside the large battered chest. He unknotted a string holding a sack of sugar. The shrewd businessman unveiled the entire content. He inhaled the last sack. “Is this what I think it is?” Crowley smirked.

“Marijuana grown in Jamaica. There is a ton of demand for the plant in the States; especially from the higher ups.” Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

“I can sell half of this product in Purgatory and plant the rest in my soon to be purchased estate.” 

“This stuff ain’t gonna come cheap,” Dean gazed at the stingy bastard seriously. 

“I believe we can come to a compromise that will benefit all parties.” Crowley invited the sailors to the back office. 

He ordered a huge Doberman to guard the store. The canine obeyed and galloped to the front room. Crowley motioned for the two men to sit in wing back chairs in front of a massive mahogany desk. While the Scotsman poured them two glasses of whiskey, Dean glanced around the room. His eyes landed on an oil painting of a boy with unruly dark hair and huge ocean blue eyes.

“Never told me you had a kid,” Dean pointed to the painting by the desk.

Benny piped in, “Must take after the missus…good looking boy.”

Crowley scowled at the Cajun. “That angel is Castiel Mullen. The late Cain was his father.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the painting. He tapped the front point of his tricorne against his folded knee. “Then why keep it?”

“I like to admire beautiful things.” Crowley shoved a glass in the captain’s waiting hand. 

Dean’s skin crawled. The boy couldn’t be more than 12. He eyed the glass of whiskey. Frugal bastard poured a finger’s worth of the golden spirit. He and Benny started bidding on the overall price of the merchandise. They came to a generous conclusion. The cheap rat must be in a great mood today. Crowley opened a safe and withdrew several banknotes. Dean stuffed them inside his jacket. 

“By the way boys, a pugilist for tonight’s fight dropped out this morning. One of you gentlemen interested in replacing him? The prize purse is fatter than a stuffed Christmas turkey.” 

Dean instantly replied, “What time is it?”

“Ten o’clock sound alright? Most of the Purgatory patrons are slightly inebriated and willing to lose even their wives knickers on the betting table.” Crowley rubbed his hands.

“Who’s the other fighter?” Benny inquired. He already knew the captain was in. Dean loved to unwind after a stressful voyage by venting out against a worthy opponent on the  
ring. 

“Sampson Hogan”

“Holy shit! Dean, you can’t seriously consider fighting the beast. He makes Mt. Everest look like a mole hill.” Benny wiped his face.

“I get a bigger rush beating a monster like Sampson Hogan.” Dean smiled at the oily businessman. “It’s a deal.” The both of them shook hands.

As the sailors made their way to the tavern where Benny’s fiancée, Andrea worked as a cook, Benny told the captain he was crazier than a mad hatter. Dean stood outside of the brothel which happened to be his stop. “Benny, you know this trip hit us hard. Garth got hit with scurvy. Poor kid lost most of his teeth and his eyes sunk in. He looks like a fucking skeleton. Garth is damn lucky to be alive. I’m down a cabin boy. And don’t forget about Ash getting his right leg amputated after being bitten by a rat.”

“First thing tomorrow morning I’ll start the hunt for a medic. We need one desperately on board. Also, Ash and Garth need to be replaced. Balthazar agreed to remain as cook.”

“I guess miracles do exist.” Dean shook hands with Benny before the Cajun went on his merry way to the tavern. 

As soon as he set foot inside the brothel, Captain Winchester was immediately surrounded by six courtesans, who all fought for his full attention. He decided to spend the afternoon with his two favorite ladies, Lisa and Cassandra. Dean needed his strength for tonight’ boxing match, so two girls would suffice. On their way towards the stairs that led to private chambers, Dean saw Balthazar by the piano. 

The Impala cook wiggled his brows at the captain while a redhead knelt in front of him, sucking his cock and another courtesan fed him grapes. Dean winked at his crew-mate as Lisa and Cassandra yanked him up the stairs.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sixteen-year-old Castiel Mullen brought in a heavy tin pail of cow milk into the manor’s kitchen. Since papa passed away unexpectedly three months ago from pneumonia, Lucifer had slowly squandered the family fortune. Last week Crowley took over the post office and general store. The only property still under the Mullen name was the three-story manor in which Castiel and Lucifer resided in. Most of the servants were let go due to dwindling funds. 

Lucifer made Castiel perform many functions in the estate. The young boy woke up at the same time as the rooster every single morning. He milked the cows in the mornings and afternoon. Castiel checked the chicken coop for eggs and learned how to bake bread from Hannah, the only servant that opted to stay in the manor. Lucifer expected his favorite breakfast of two hard boiled eggs, sausages and toasted bread lathered in churned butter and raspberry jam to be waiting for him at 11 o’clock. 

The only time his breakfast was three minutes late and the sausages slightly burned resulted in Castiel getting hit a dozen times on his butt by Lucifer’s leather belt. His bruised behind hurt like Hell for a week. The boy learned his lesson and his big brother’s meals were always set on time on the dining table.

Castiel had difficulty dragging the milk filled bucket up the spiral staircase. He passed by a portrait of his mother, Colette. He never got to meet her because she died after giving birth to him. Castiel fervently wished Colette would have lived. Deep in his heart he knew she’d be a loving and doting mama to him and Luc. Perhaps his brother wouldn’t be the monster he is now.

Every single night before going to bed, Castiel knelt in front of the French doors that led outside to a balcony in his bedroom window and prayed for his life to change for the better. His knees were scraped and fingers callused due to all the chores he performed around the estate. He dreaded Luc’s monthly cards weekend that was to take place in two days. His brother’s fellow wastrel friends gathered in Mullen Manor for two whole days to partake in card games and fornicate with women contracted from the town brothel. Lucifer forced his baby brother to act as butler during the event. He loathed all of his sibling’s callow acquaintances, in particular Fergus Crowley. The man always looked at Castiel like he was a fat drumstick that he wanted to devour.

Castiel thanked God none of the milk had sloshed out of the pail. He counted to ten before knocking on Lucifer’s bedchamber door. “Come in!”

“Took you long enough! I think I grew a couple of grey hairs.” Lucifer sat in a large copper tub. Castiel stood by the door, holding the heavy bucket. “Hurry Mouse! We visit Purgatory this evening. Your brother needs to look handsome as sin.”

“Why do I have to go?” Castiel never set foot on the raunchy establishment. If it was anything like Lucifer’s bacchanalian card games, then Cas wasn’t interested. 

“Crowley requested your presence. He is the only person that can get us out of bankruptcy.”

“I feel sick. My stomach hurts.” Castiel chewed on his lower lip.

Lucifer scowled at his baby brother with frosty eyes. “Get your bubble butt over here and pour the milk in the damn tub!” Castiel jumped and scurried to the copper tub. As he poured the heavy bucket over Luc’s head, he fantasized of banging the tin pail over his brother’s head, causing him to lose consciousness. Cas would flee the manor but that’s where the real problems began. Luc was the only living relative Castiel had. The boy had nowhere to run to and hide from his loser of a sibling.

Lucifer closed his eyes while the warm milk cascaded over his pale flesh. “Good help is so hard to find these days.” 

Castiel’s nostrils flared. “Maybe if we had more staff you wouldn’t complain.”

Luc rinsed milk from his eyes. “What did you just say, Mouse?” He stuck a finger in his ear and removed milk from it. “I must’ve heard wrong.” Lucifer’s glacier eyes landed on his canopied bed. Castiel’s orbs followed and his body froze. The leather belt rested on the center of the massive four poster bed. Cas wished he could burn the horrible thing. That would be a waste of time because Lucifer had many others.

“Tomorrow I want you to make me an oatmeal mask. This skin won’t ever crack…not if I can help it.” Lucifer stood in the tub to vacate it. Castiel rapidly placed a towel over his brother’s shoulders. Luc gazed at his reflection in a standing oval mirror and blew a kiss at his reflection. Castiel rolled his eyes. Lucifer wrapped the cloth around his waist. He traced a finger across Cas’ left cheek. “You should start bathing in milk and applying oatmeal masks to your face. I see a couple of pimples forming.”

Castiel clenched his hands. He never had acne. Cas had smooth and olive hued skin. Lucifer was always jealous of his baby brother’s good looks. In school his classmates referred to him as baboon and Luc despised his pale skin tone. His best friend, Azazel called him Albino Luc. 

“Before you go to prepare dinner stop by your chamber.” Luc sorted through several outfits for this evening.

“What for?” Castiel eyed him with fear and trepidation. Once Lucifer left a live garden snake in Cas’ bed. Castiel almost fainted when he pulled down the quilt and found the green and scaly reptile resting comfortably on a goose feather pillow.

“I put together an outfit for you and you better wear it tonight.” Lucifer fingered a silk cravat that would go dashingly with a bottleneck jacket. He scooted Castiel out. “Bye!”

Castiel clenched his teeth and wanted to pull each strand of Lucifer’s hair out with pliers. Luc truly was the Devil! Cas sat across from his demon of a brother in the family’s carriage. The youngster crossed his arms and looked out the window during the entire trip to Purgatory. 

“Aw you look adorable. Stop pouting!”

“Easy for you to say. I am the one stuck wearing a sailor suit. Last time I wore one of these I was seven!” 

“Crowley had the outfit made specially for you.”

“He makes my skin crawl. Please don’t leave me alone with him. I beg you.” The boy’s eyes became watery.

“Stop acting like a baby. You make the man sound like Attila the Hun. He cares about you.”

Castiel glanced at the white sailor cap that rested at his side on the leather bench. “He has a funny way of showing it.”

The carriage came to a halt. The hired driver opened the door for the brothers. Luc descended first. Castiel refused to come out. After two minutes, Lucifer lost all patience.  
“Come out or I’ll drag you and cause a scene.”

Castiel stuck his tongue out at his sibling’s retreating figure. He angrily grabbed the cap and stuffed it in a pocket of the knee length white trousers. Lucifer frowned. “Put it on, Mouse.”

Cas breathed in and out before plopping the cap over his head. Wisps of wild dark hair peaked from the sides and a lock curled on his forehead. He cursed the days in which Luc and Crowley were both conceived.

Purgatory was overwhelming for the youngest Mullen. Luc on the other hand seemed to know all the patrons. Lucifer placed a hand on Castiel’s lower back and led him into a private gaming room. Two identical brass chandeliers hung from the dome ceiling. The chamber’s theme was Dante’s Inferno. Serving wenches dressed in crimson corsets and empire skirts circled the opulent chamber, refilling patrons’ glasses of champagne, whiskey, or cognac. Red horns peaked from elaborate coiffures. 

Castiel stood behind Lucifer while his brother indulged in drinking and playing whist and stud poker. For the first two hours, Luc was winning, but then the tower of chips disappeared from in front of him. Cas whispered for his brother to stop. Lucifer hissed at Castiel to mind his own business. 

Suddenly, Crowley entered the private card room. Everyone saluted Purgatory’s owner. The entire time his amber eyes remained glued to Castiel. He bit his lower lip, taking in the angel wearing the sailor boy costume. Castiel stared at the marble floor, hoping in vain for the ground to open and swallow him.

“Angel, would you like a tour of Purgatory?” Crowley bowed at the adolescent.

“Yes, he’d be honored.” Lucifer grinned from his seat. Castiel scowled at him. He followed the Scotsman from a few paces behind him.

“No reason to be frightened, angel. I promise not to bite…yet.” Crowley waited for Castiel to join him at his side. Cas turned pale.

The businessman explained rules of whist to Castiel. The information went in one ear and flew out the other. Cas’ only interests were books and bees. His father tutored him until he became ill. Castiel was smart. He planned on running away as soon as he turned eighteen. Perhaps he could stowaway in a ship headed for New York. Castiel could find employment as a tutor or apprentice to an accountant. Cain always praised his boy’s gift for numbers.

Crowley stopped at a balcony from which one could see all the main floor proceedings. The owner ordered a lemonade for Castiel and whiskey for himself. Less than a minute later, a brunette with the biggest bosom Castiel had ever seen brought them their drinks. “Ah tonight’s main attraction has arrived!” Crowley sipped whiskey. 

Castiel searched for the person Crowley referred to. The Scotsman pointed at a tall man wearing what looked like a merchant ship captain’s uniform. All the women and some of the men took in the man’s dashing form. Even though the captain walked bow legged it added to his appeal. “Captain Dean Winchester is one of tonight’s pugilists. I am putting a ton of money on his freckled arse.”

Cas sipped lemonade. His eyes continued taking in the captain’s form. For over two years he’s known that the female form does nothing for him. He developed a crush on one of the estate’s former stable boys. Ezekiel’s tall and muscular form caused Cas to be hot all over. He loved the older boy’s freckles and hawkish features. Unfortunately, Ezekiel was one of the first servants to be let go. The boy found employment in the town inn. Castiel missed his morning talks with Zeke, who helped him saddle his horse Starlight.

Crowley brought Castiel out of his woolgathering. “Angel, mind waiting in the kitchen. Cook can prepare for you anything you desire. I need to meet with the pugilists and talk with your brother.”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. Crowley instructed for one of the girls to escort Cas to the kitchen. The petite blonde smiled at Cas and held his hand while they walked to their destination.

Crowley returned to the private card chamber. Most of the gamblers left to the room designated for boxing to place their bets. Crowley sat adjacent to Lucifer, who was already tipsy. “How about we place a tiny wager?”

Luc giggled. “What are we betting on?”

“Tonight’s main event is Sampson Hogan vs. Captain Winchester. I’ll bet the general store and post office on Winchester.”

Luc belched. Crowley blew a hand over his face. “Winchester is a chump. Hogan’s going to make mincemeat out of him.”

“Care to make a bet then?” Crowley smirked. This was like stealing taffy from a baby.

Lucifer scratched his chin. “Alright…I will wager Mullen Manor.”

Crowley’s eyes sparkled. “Sure about that?” Luc nodded. “Very well…my solicitor happens to be here. Let’s have him draw up a legal contract.”

As the two men walked to the office designated for Crowley in the second floor, the Scotsman started thinking of new outfits the angel would wear just for him. He knew Winchester will win the fight tonight. Hogan was a brainless oaf. Crowley planned on moving into Mullen Manor Saturday morning. With him living under the same roof as Castiel, things would be easier for him to make the angel his once and for all. Castiel wearing a school boy uniform made Crowley’s cock twitch. He adjusted his trousers while he held the door open for Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kudos! :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One of Crowley’s cronies escorted Castiel around a smoky labyrinth that reeked of all types of alcohol and Cuban cigars. The boy’s large ocean blue eyes stung and he covered his nose with a sleeve of the dreadful sailor costume he donned. The gargantuan stooge stopped in front of a set of crimson carpet covered steps. He motioned for Castiel to ascend the stairs which led to a private balcony. Cas wished only to return home. He imagined himself curled in bed under his bumblebee quilt, reading a Dickens novel under the light provide by a gas lamp. Instead he was one of the protagonists in his brother’s deranged play.

The giant inched to the side right before someone unceremoniously shoved Castiel forward. “What are you waiting for, Mouse?” Luc smirked at his baby brother as he pushed him up the steps. “The main attraction is about to start. We got the best seats in the damn place!”

Castiel swallowed hard. Crowley sat on a golden thronelike chair with a plump velvet cushion. His right leg folded over the left thigh. He resembled one of Satan’s most loyal demons. His dark eyes raked Cas’ entire form from head to pinky toes. Crowley swirled a glass before gulping the amber content in a gulp. He crooked a finger at the adolescent to join him. Castiel froze. His brain screamed at him to flee.

Luc leaned down a little. Cas stood at 5’9. He still needed to grow two or three inches. Lucifer’s height was exactly six feet tall. “Better not muck things up for us, Mouse.” He boxed one of the boy’s ears. Cas refused to make a noise.

“Mouse is a tad shy,” Luc thrusted Castiel over to the shrewd business man. Cas landed on the Scotsman’s thick thighs. 

The silly sailor cap fell on the lush carpet. Castiel blinked at the drops of sweat streaming down his face. Crowley smiled at him. He combed stubby fingers along the boy’s damp and wild dark locks. Goosebumps spread like wildfire through Cas’ skin. He clenched his teeth. “You always carry the debauched look to perfection.” Castiel turned his face away from the man, who never failed to make his skin crawl, when Crowley caressed his lower lip with a thumb.

Azazel entered the private balcony that had a perfect view of the boxing ring. He and Lucifer plopped their drunk behinds on a pair of matching wing back chairs. The duo stared at Castiel and Crowley. They whispered something and cackled before giving them their backs. Cas glared daggers at the back of Luc’s head. How dare he allow vile Crowley to use him like a doll for his personal amusement?

A man of medium built and a full head of curly red hair made it to the center of the ring. He introduced the first pugilist, Sampson Hogan. As soon as the 6’5 beefy man with a pockmarked face entered the stage the crowd went wild. The oaf was a celebrity in the town of Fallen Angels. Castiel thought the fighter resembled a walrus with a bushy mustache that drooped down on the sides of his mouth and the only hair on his head ran down the back of his sun kissed head. Hogan was shirtless as most of pugilists usually did. Pair of dirty white short drawers covered hairy legs that resembled trunks of Sequoia trees.

Cas felt sorry for the rakish looking ship captain. This Sampson Hogan has been the only bare-knuckle boxer to take down the infamous Bill the Butcher in New York. He’d certainly make mincemeat out of the captain. Castiel feared for the man’s safety. He squirmed in Crowley’s lap. Cas felt bile rise his throat. The cretin sported what Lucifer referred to as wood. It poked hard into one of the boy’s ass cheeks. Cas sprung from the demon’s lap. He managed to smile timidly at him. “Sorry but I have poor eyesight. Mind if I watch the fight from over here?” He stood in a front corner of the balcony, resting his hands over the marble balustrade. 

“I shall miss your company, angel, but I understand one’s excitement of not missing a second of your first bare-knuckle brawl.” He winked at the boy he coveted above all else.   
Castiel swiftly turned his total attention to the ring. Crowley fetched the fallen sailor cap and rubbed his erection with it while watching the boy’s delicious bubble butt.

The presenter announced Captain Dean Winchester to the ring. Cas could not remove his eyes from the glorious field of firm and muscled bronzed skin. Tight black short drawers showcased taught bow legs and perfect buttocks which reminded Castiel of round hills. When the merchant captain turned to his opponent, Castiel noticed a tattoo of a realistic looking auburn-haired mermaid with large blue eyes. Her hair swam around her and barely covered the area where nipples were supposed to be. The captain scanned the chamber that housed around 100 gamblers. He winked at the girl that kept Cas company in the kitchen earlier that night. 

Castiel’s breath caught as the captain’s vibrant emerald eyes crashed with his. The Winchester arched a tawny brow before smirking at Cas. The boy felt his cheeks burn like hot coals. His eyes roved down until they settled on another tattoo. This one lay an inch or two above the captain’s left pectoral. It depicted what seemed like a pentagram surrounded by flames. Cas sunk his fingers into the marble balustrade. This man was dangerous to his senses.

Meanwhile down on the ring, Dean waited for Benny to apply ointment on his knuckles. Hogan was also going through the same process. While he sat on a wood stool, his eyes returned to the balcony. The Mullen boy from the painting in Crowley’s office stood there looking at him. Kid seemed older than in the portrait but by the way he was dressed Dean couldn’t estimate his age. He couldn’t be older than 12 or 13 then. This meant he was completely off limits. Dean was infamous for sinking his quill in many kinds of ink pots but he drew the line at kids. He swam in the vast ocean of fish of both sexes but the youngest person he’d been recently intimate with was an 18-year-old stable boy from an inn in New York.

Dean felt terrible for the Mullen kid. He was a guest in Crowley’s private balcony along with his turd of a brother, Lucifer and one of his cronies. The boy’s large ocean blue eyes called out to Dean. He returned one last glance at them before Benny slapped his ass and pushed him to the scratch line in the middle of the ring. Hogan already waited for him.   
Dean stood at 6’1 and wasn’t the slightly bit intimidated by the fire breathing dragon standing in front of him. The captain winked at his fellow pugilist as the two of them bumped fists. The crowd roared as the man, who served as referee whistled loud by pulling two fingers into his mouth and blowing. Hogan swung viciously but Dean thwarted his head to the side effectively.

Both pugilists exchanged several impressive blows to their faces. Castiel winced every time one of Hogan’s fists made contact with a part of the dashing captain’s body. He cheered for Winchester along with half of the crowd when the captain pummeled the dirty looking giant. 

After twelve rounds, the two pugilists seemed equally tired. Both fighters’ bodies were covered in sweat and dried blood caked their faces and neck. The captain’s right eye sported a purple bruise and his lower lip was split open in the middle. The mammoth walrus showcased a swollen nose with blood oozing from it. In the thirteenth round, Hogan landed a heavy punch on Winchester’s stomach. The captain breathed through his mouth before his striking eyes became thunderous. Castiel’s heart froze at the sight.

Dean knew Hogan was about to fall like a sawed off giant tree. He separated his feet and grounded his body before taking a full swing at the side of Hogan’s head. A bone cracked and the oaf fell in one long swoosh. The crowd gasped. One half cheered at the victor while the other half booed and yelled obscenities at the unconscious pugilist.   
Castiel cheered the loudest. Lucifer swatted his baby brother on the head. Cas continued clapping. To him Captain Dean Winchester could do no wrong. He watched as the captain collected his earnings and vacated Purgatory with a waitress tucked under each of his arms. 

He reluctantly turned to hopefully leave. Luc’s demeanor had turned paler than usual after he shook hands with Crowley. The older man lit a cigar and puffed on it a couple of times. He inhaled the tobacco before exhaling several smoke rings. His eyes rested on Castiel, who fidgeted on the spot. 

“Until tomorrow, boys. I am truly looking forward to the weekend.” He winked at Castiel.

Lucifer drank a cup of dark coffee. He started to sober up. Cas was terrified of asking his brother what he lost now. Castiel knew Luc must have bet something else. The family already lost the post office and general store. He didn’t dare ask what was put on the betting table this evening.

“Well seems like I lost Mullen Manor tonight. Bet it on the good for nothing oaf.” 

“How can you sound so nonchalant?! Where are we living after he takes possession of our home?” Castiel felt like he was losing his mind. Luc acted as if he lost a pair of boots.

Luc stood up at a lightning pace and harshly grabbed his brother’s face. “I prefer the quiet mouse and not this wannabe lion cub.” Castiel challenged his sibling with furious eyes. “He graciously offered for us to remain living in Mullen Manor.”

Cas hated the calculating look in Lucifer’s cold eyes. “For whatever reason he fancies you, mouse. So, play nice tomorrow when he and his staff move in.” Luc dug his fingers deeper into Cas’ cheeks. Castiel pushed his brother away and scurried out of the balcony chamber. He desperately fought tears from forming. Now he would become a trapped mouse in his own home. He needed to escape but where? Cas had nowhere to go. 

The following morning, Castiel woke up before the rooster started crowing. Hannah arrived early to assist in cleaning the pink marble floors of every single chamber of Mullen Manor. Cas assisted her in scrubbing each tile with vinegar. Before that he swept all the chimneys and prepared Lucifer’s favorite breakfast. 

Hannah remained baking bread and pastries for the guests. Castiel emptied the wine cellar. After the four dozen bottles he carried up the backstairs to the kitchen were imbibed the cellar will be completely empty. He rapidly bathed with well water before changing into a check shirt rolled up to his elbows, a serviceable grey waistcoat, black knee length breeches, white stockings and worn boots. 

Unsurprisingly, the first sleek carriage to arrive belonged to Crowley. A young boy around Cas’ age hopped from the front. He opened the door and placed steps in front of it. Crowley descended the steps and his eyes traced every stone that comprised the front façade of Mullen Manor. He loved the large terrace surrounded by marble columns. Castiel helped the boy carry luggage. Crowley stopped him. “Things shall change around here soon. You are the angel of the house and are not to act as a servant. I need to have a chat with your wastrel of a brother.”

Castiel stared at the cobbled drive. “Yes sir.” Crowley swatted his bottom and told him to be on his way.

“This the way to the master suite?” The boy’s playful voice surprised Cas.

“My brother Luc sleeps in the master suite.” Castiel led the servant to the manor’s most opulent guest chamber.

“Mister Crowley gave me strict orders to place his belongings in the master suite.”

“Lucifer won’t like it.” Castiel smirked. Serves the baboon right. “Right this way then.”

“Name is Gabriel by the way.” The boy dropped a leather suitcase and offered Cas a hand. Castiel looked at it before shaking hands. “Castiel Mullen”

The boy’s amber eyes twinkled. “I know who you are. Mister Crowley kept your picture at the general store office. His eyes take an eerie dreamlike state whenever he speaks of his angel.” Gabriel gagged. “You are a pretty boy. See why he fancies you.” He waggled his brows. “Most people call me Gabe.” 

He hid his right hand inside sturdy brown trousers rolled up at the ankles to retrieve taffy. He offered some to Cas, who declined. Gabe shrugged skinny shoulders. “Suit yourself”

Castiel grew accustomed to Gabriel’s non-stop speaking. The boy helped him tremendously throughout the day with chores. Crowley brought with him a personal chef, two maids and two stable hands. At least Cas’ back will no longer ache at night and his knees won’t be full of scrapes. Castiel gazed at his red and callused hands while he and Gabriel waited for two approaching riders.

His heartbeat sped up. Captain Winchester and the man, who helped him before last night’s fight galloped to the front drive. The captain rode a gorgeous black thoroughbred with shining mane. He expertly climbed off the horse’s saddle. His eyes glued on Castiel. “Aren’t you Lucifer’s kid brother…the one nicknamed Mouse?”

Castiel bristled at the word kid and the name he loathed, while Gabe chuckled discreetly behind a clenched hand. “I am not a child, captain.”

Dean got a kick out of ruffling the kid’s feathers. “Oh really. How old are you 13?”

The youngest Mullen tilted his head to the side and scowled at him. “I am sixteen and turn 17 in two weeks.”

A tawny brow arched. Dean licked his lips. “Interesting,” He whispered before turning to help Benny with their traveling satchel bags. The Impala set sail first thing Monday morning. So, the two sailors packed all their meager belongings in satchels. This way after breakfast Monday morning, they’d ride to the Impala and set sail for the Caribbean. 

Dean swatted the shorter boy’s hands from his bag. “Lead the way, kid. We’ll carry our own shit.” Castiel bristled at the captain’s course language. He instructed Gabriel to bring the men refreshments at the guestroom they’ll be sharing. He glanced at Benny and smiled. 

“Follow me please.”

Dean removed the tricorne hat from his head and held it as he and Benny followed the kid, who really wasn’t as young as he thought. His traitorous eyes kept returning to Castiel Mullen’s appetizing bubble behind. His staff was already half hard. Dean cautiously rested the tricorne over the front of his trousers. He must’ve been high on something to ever think Cas was a kid. 

Castiel opened the double doors and allowed the older men to enter first. He unlocked the French doors which led to a small terrace that overlooked the rose garden. The captain unceremoniously dropped his body over one of the double canopied beds in the chamber. Castiel rolled his eyes and he is the supposed kid.

“I hope your stay in Mullen Manor is to your liking. Dinner is at five followed by the first night of card games.”

“Thank you, Jeeves.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel scowled at him. “Forgive him. He’s still hungover from last night,” Benny tried to break the tension. 

Luckily, Gabriel arrived with lemonade and apple tarts. Dean bounced from the bed. He grabbed two tarts and gobbled one in two bites. Castiel winced. The man had absolutely no manners. A crumb stuck to the captain’s bottom lip. Cas started at it. Dean caught on and leisurely licked it with his tongue. His eyes never leaving large ocean orbs. 

Gabriel tugged at Castiel’s arm, dragging him away. Benny laughed while closing the double doors. “Hells bells, Cassie! I needed to douse the two of you with a bucket of water.”

“What are you referring to?”

Gabe leaned against a large painting of a hunting scene. “Me thinks Captain Winchester wanted to devour you more than he did that poor defenseless apple tart.”

“The man is a pig and anyway an experienced man like that would never be interested in a kid like me.” 

Gabriel strolled to his new friend and slid an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder. “Kid my perky ass! The captain’s eyes widened with glee after finding out your real age. He resembled me whenever cook bakes me chocolate soufflé.”

“Gabriel, you have an overactive imagination.” Castiel gave the boy a half smile. Gabe would be great at making him laugh. God knows he needs a friend now more than ever with Creepy Crowley living under the same roof.

That evening Castiel refused to eat at the dining table without his new friend. Crowley rolled his eyes and rapidly agreed. He needed to make his angel happy. Crowley wanted to make the angel his soon. “Of course, Gabriel can join us for dinner. How adorable that the two of you are thick as thieves already.” 

The adolescents ended sitting across from the captain and his first mate. Castiel enjoyed listening to the Cajun’s accent while the bear of a man spoke about their most dangerous voyages. Dean ate pheasant encrusted with almonds with gusto. Occasionally, his eyes found Cas’. The boy would immediately look down at his plate and his cheeks burned red. His eyes incessantly rested on the captain’s wine slicked plump lips. The captain caught on and licked his lips when Castiel stared at them.

Lucifer soon noticed what was transpiring between Captain Winchester and his brother from the other end of the table. He needed to put a stop to whatever was blooming between the two dolts. His brother needed to be pure for Crowley. That held much of the appeal Cas had over the Scotsman.

After the dessert course which was comprised of stewed fruits and vanilla custard, many of the guests headed to the library to drink cognac and smoke cigars. Gabriel and Castiel began to help the staff clear the twelve-foot-long dining table that had been imported from Holland. 

“You shall never lift a finger in this house again, angel.” Crowley glanced longingly at Cas. He eyed Gabriel. “From now on Gabriel will serve as your companion. I’ve noticed you have no friends your age.”

Gabe jumped up and down. Castiel smiled at his new friend’s antics. “I’ll see you at the card room in half an hour, angel.” 

Dean and Benny smoked cigars in an outside terrace. The captain sat on a stone balustrade, watching the stars. He blew out a few smoke rings. “Can see where that Castiel kid got his looks. Did you catch a look of his late mother in that portrait outside of the library?” Benny nodded as he sipped cognac. “Can’t fathom from who Lucifer got his baboon looks. Cain was a looker and Cas is on a league of his own.”

“You’re quite smitten with Castiel.” Benny grinned. He has never seen Dean be so enamored of someone.

“I can look, can’t I? The poor kid is probably warming Crowley’s cock or about to.” Dean shook.

“I heard Luc lost the estate to Crowley last night. He bet on Hogan.” Benny finished off his drink.

“Asshole would sell his soul to the Devil if he got the chance.” Dean tossed the cigar butt on the ground and stepped on it.  
“Well just remember to keep your hands all to yourself, brother. Castiel Mullen is off limits.” Benny tapped his friend on the shoulder.

During most of the evening, Crowley sat Castiel on his lap. The boy rolled his eyes a lot and bit the inside of his cheek. Dean couldn’t stand seeing Crowley show his ownership of the kid and left the card room after winning three rounds of stud poker. He headed to the ballroom which had been set for girls from the brothel to entertain the guests. Benny called it a night since he was faithful to Andrea. 

Dean needed to forget all about Castiel and Crowley, so he sat on a settee and soon two girls, who knew him sat on his lap. The blonde kissed him obscenely while the brunette got on her knees to keep his cock warm. 

Castiel had enough of Crowley’s company. The man started playing with his hair and Cas swatted the fingers away like he would do with a pesky fly. Lucifer murdered his baby brother with cold eyes. Cas gulped hard. He excused himself and hopped from Crowley’s lap. 

Gabriel had snuck away to steal some pastries from the kitchen. Castiel decided not to wait for the little trickster. He walked quickly through the ballroom, wanting not to see any of the sinful actions taking place in the den of inequity. Of course, like luck would have it, Cas saw the captain’s dark blue wool jacket left abandoned on the marble floor. He lay wantonly in the company of two whores on a silk sofa. 

The top buttons of the man’s white lawn shirt were undone. His neck arched backwards and eyes were closed. The Winchester’s mouth remained slightly open as he moaned. A blonde trollop with a generous bosom sucked voraciously on the man’s exposed bronzed skin. The captain’s long fingers fondled the harlot’s exposed nipples. 

At the same time, a dark-haired woman knelt in front of the captain, sucking on his long and thick member. The man’s hips twisted up and down. Castiel palmed his staff that had become rock hard. Never in his short life had Cas felt this way. He was unable to remove his eyes from the wanton scene. His right hand moved over his engorged cock. Cas never masturbated. He read about fornication in a book Lucifer kept in one of the library desk’s drawers. Humiliation assaulted the adolescent as he rubbed his silk trousers. God that felt so good! He sunk his teeth into his lower lip. 

Dean felt eyes on him and the girls. He slowly opened his eyes and warmth pooled in his lower abdomen as soon as they locked on frightened yet aroused ocean orbs. His balls tightened upon seeing the boy rub his own erection. Dean didn’t give the girl any warning and shot his load in her generous mouth. He caught his breath as he saw the boy’s face contort into a mirage of emotions. It was evident Castiel had never come to climax before. The boy’s face became one laden with bliss. After he came back to reality, Cas flew out of the ballroom like a bat out of Hell. Oh, how Dean wished he would’ve brought Castiel Mullen to climax with his hands or mouth. He was better off forgetting about the tempting and forbidden angel and spending the night with both girls.

Around midnight all the guests left to their assigned chambers, leaving Crowley and Luc at one of the card tables. “One game before bedtime?” Crowley shuffled a deck of cards with ease.

“If you say so.” Luc pursed purple lips.

“What shall we wager?” Crowley gazed innocently at the cards.

“You got everything except my drawers.”

“Hmm…what else in your possession do I covet above all else?” Crowley tapped his chin.

Lucifer straightened. “He is a human being not a thoroughbred horse.”

“Please you don’t give a fuck about your brother!” Crowley poured himself a glass of whiskey. “What say you, Lucifer old boy? I win your brother and you get to live the rest of your pathetic cockroach existence here in Mullen Manor.”

Luc’s arctic eyes sparkled with interest. “Let’s make things more interesting for you. I shall give you a monthly stipend of 250 banknotes while the angel holds my interest. Once I tire of Castiel, then I will allow the two of you to reside in the cottage.” Crowley raised his glass.

“What if you lose?” Luc smirked.

“Then the delicious angel won’t be mine that soon. I shall give him ample time to become accustomed to me before I make him mine. And I will restore ownership of the post office to the Mullen family.”

“It’s a deal.” Both men clinked their glasses together and drank a sip of the amber spirit.

“I am tired. How about the man who picks the highest card is the victor?” Crowley suggested with a mischievous grin. Luc nodded. “You go first, my albino friend.” Lucifer’s hand shook as he retrieved the top card on the deck. He slowly flipped it over and smiled triumphantly at seeing a queen of diamonds. 

“Well played Mullen.” Crowley fetched the next top card and flipped it over. Luc’s smile quickly turned into a frown. He dragged shivering fingers over his greasy hair. Crowley drew an ace of spades. It couldn’t be! Castiel belonged to Crowley now. Luc thought things weren’t this serious and Crowley would take things so far. Now Castiel would unwillingly become the Scotsman’s lover.

“Have no fear, Luc old chum. I shall be tender with my angel.” Crowley’s eyes darkened with lust. He’d ached for the boy so long that he couldn’t believe tomorrow night Castiel Mullen will finally be his. Fortunately, he asked one of the maids to pack in his trunk the schoolboy outfit he had personally made by the town tailor for the angel. Tomorrow night Castiel shall play the part of naughty schoolboy in dire need of a punishment from Headmaster Crowley. The Scotsman desperately needed to rub one out as soon as possible.

"Good night then, brother in law." He tapped Lucifer on the shoulder and scurried out of the card room like the rat he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Attempted rape scene at the end of this chapter  
\------------------------------------------------

Castiel ascended the never-ending steps of the spiral staircase two at a time. He ran down a long hallway illuminated by gas lamps until he reached his bedchamber. The adolescent breathed harshly, opening French doors. He locked the brass knob and leaned against a door. His entire body shook slightly. Castiel undid the strings of the trousers he donned. The boy hissed as his drying release stuck to the newly grown hair that covered his shaft with the material of his breeches. Castiel pulled away the wool cloth and kicked the trousers away. 

He scurried to an arched basin stand while removing the rest of his clothing. Cas poured water from a copper kettle into a porcelain bowl. He dunked a cleansing cloth in it and squeezed it before wiping sweat from under his arms. Then Castiel cleansed his privates. He closed his eyes and instantly the captain’s darkened eyes flashed through his mind. The man’s eyes never left his right before the two harlots brought him to climax. Both locked eyes as they came to release. Castiel imagined himself in place of the courtesan, who pleasured the captain orally. He stroked his hardening member with the wet cloth. 

Castiel chewed his bottom lip, remembering vividly how the captain’s entire muscular frame experienced several spasms while he climaxed. He walked backwards to his canopied bed, feeling a familiar warmth pool down his abdomen. Cas couldn’t cease thinking of the man’s bronze and sculpted body from the night of the boxing brawl. The boy gave his erection one final tug before releasing double ropes of semen all over his chest and stomach. His body trembled from the intensity. He should have been pleasuring himself for quite some time now. The feeling was extremely gratifying.

He lay on the edge of the bed, controlling his frenzied breathing. Cas covered his eyes with an arm. Captain Winchester proved to be a devastating temptation. Hopefully, the personification of sin would be out of Mullen Manor and Castiel’s life for good. Castiel once again made his way to the basin stand to clean himself. He drank the remaining water from the kettle before walking to a Louis IV armoire. Cas grabbed a cream-colored nightshirt with folded collar to sleep in. Once he tugged the hem down, the garment reached almost to his ankles. Castiel dropped unceremoniously on the center of the canopied bed.

Tomorrow morning, he planned on waking Gabriel early, so they can go for a ride before any of Luc’s guests interrupted them. Most of the wastrels would be waking up in the afternoon after a long and exhaustive bacchanalian night. Castiel chose not to cover himself with a quilt. He tossed and turned incessantly for about ten minutes. After finally finding a comfortable fetal position, Cas punched a fat goose feather pillow to relax a side of his face on. The last thought Castiel had before falling asleep was of Captain Winchester sharing his bed with the two trollops. A frown adorned the boy’s face while he slept.

Meanwhile, a grumpy Dean slammed the guest chamber doors open. Benny froze. The first mate was in the middle of polishing an old sturdy military boot. His brow furrowed. “What crawled up your ass, brother?” He instantly took in his best friend’s thunderous mood.

Dean made a beeline to a walnut dresser. A bottle of Wild Turkey sat there along with a couple of glasses. Dean poured a generous amount and gulped it all down. He poured more and sat on a Louis XV chair. The captain settled on the French furniture with his legs wide open. He scowled at his first mate, who chuckled.

“It’s not like you to spend the night alone when there are sultry beauties under the same roof.” Benny resumed waxing the boot.

Dean internally cursed. Instead of conjuring Constance and Antoinette, his treacherous mind brought a pair of wide and frightened ocean blue eyes to the forefront. Even a blind man could tell Castiel Mullen belonged to the conniving Fergus Crowley. The Scotsman conducted shady business and hired several dangerous characters. If Crowley even suspected of his precious angel, masturbating to the sight of Dean being intimate with two women, he’d order for Dean to be castrated. Dean can’t afford getting into any form of trouble. Winchester Shipping was an infant in the competitive industry of merchant shipments. Dean needed powerful allies and unfortunately, Fergus Crowley was one of them. The frog happened to be rich as Croesus. 

His other option was to marry a wealthy heiress but Dean Winchester wasn’t the settling down type. He could never fathom the thought of spending the rest of his life tied down with one person. His mother Mary and younger brother Sam started to get on his nerves lately. During his last stay in the plantation home he built for his mother in the island of Grenada, the two of them never shut their traps over Dean finding a suitable bride that would help them build more ships with a bountiful dowry. Most of the family’s income came from the nutmeg plantation. The Impala was the young shipping company’s first merchant vessel. Another ship was currently being built in Grenada. 

The Winchester family was known all over the island as generous. Their servants were all treated favorably and the Winchesters tolerated no violence of any kind toward any of their servants. Dean planned on retiring in Grenada once every single strand of hair on his head grew grey and a cane was needed to assist him. For now, he’d continue sailing to and from the States to the Caribbean, drinking and fucking to his heart’s content.

“What is going on with you? Your body is here but mind is elsewhere.” 

“That kid is ruining my life.” Dean drank the Wild Turkey. He twirled the empty glass with his hands. Benny arched a brow. 

“Had the audacity to stand and watch Antoinette and Constance take care of me in the ballroom!” Dean stood up to pace the large guest chamber.

“So? It is a public place. Kid was curious. Seems to be sheltered and the orgy must’ve been quite an eye opener.” Benny lit a Cuban cigar. The Cajun moved to the French doors that led to a terrace. Dean followed him outside.

“Kid had the balls to clean his rifle while watching us.” Dean swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his freckled and slightly crooked nose.

“Stop beating around the bush, brother. Tell me what riled you up.” Benny puffed and reveled at the tobacco taste of the fine cigar.

Dean glared at his first mate. The man knew him to damn well. “I came quicker than usual and experienced one of the strongest climaxes of my entire life.” He stared at the stone floor. “Just because the kid stood there like a Greek statue, pleasuring himself while watching me.”

Benny plopped his ass on a chair and crossed ankles on top of a table. He finished smoking the cigar before throwing the stub on a porcelain ashtray. “Maybe he was getting his jollies by watching the girls. Probably imagined he was the one getting all that preferential treatment.”

“Nah, our eyes latched for the whole thing.” Dean gazed at the starless velvet sky.

“You got it bad.”

Dean shook his head. “Castiel Mullen is off limits.”

“Why? He’s sixteen. Many people are married and waiting for their first enfant at that age.”

“There’s a rumor going around that he is Crowley’s plaything.”

“Oh”

“Can’t afford to start playing dangerous cat and mouse games with Fergus Crowley. May be needing his financial assistance down the line.”

Benny stood and patted the captain on a shoulder. “Better off staying away from that gorgeous fallen angel.”

“No shit,” Dean whispered.

The following morning, Castiel and a surly Gabriel rode across the six acres of land that belonged to the Mullen family. Cas loved feeling the air brush against him as he led Rising Star, his beloved horse in between grassy hills and valleys. A sleepy and ravenous Gabe rode behind. Riding helped Castiel forget about the problems he presently faced. How long before Crowley pounced like a starving cat prowling for a defenseless mouse?

The boys returned to the stables. Gabriel gladly handed the reins of the mare he rode to a stable hand. He wanted to start breakfast for him and Castiel. His stomach rumbled on his way back to the manor. Castiel loved spending time at the stables and talking to the thoroughbreds housed there. He brushed Rising Star’s luxurious chestnut mane while singing an Irish lullaby to the horse. After he poured water on a trough for Rising Star, Castiel hung the saddle over the stall door.

The boy heard footsteps approach the stables. He fervently prayed it wasn’t Creepy Crowley. Captain Winchester’s voice could be heard. Castiel’s heart thundered against his rib cage. God, how was he supposed to face the man after last night? Cas refused to remain hiding in Rising Star’s stall though.

A stable hand inquired if Dean and his first mate wanted their stallions saddled and both men declined. Booted feet crunching on cobbled stones and hay were heard coming closer. Castiel swallowed hard. The captain’s black stallion was housed across from Rising Star. The steps stopped right outside of where Cas stood.

“Good morning Castiel,” the Cajun said jovially.

The boy anchored his large blue eyes on the bear of a man. “Good morning Mr. Lafitte.”

“Benny”

Castiel’s face burned. He felt the captain’s eyes on him. “Excuse me please.”

Dean’s eyes zeroed in on the kid’s ass. Buckskin riding trousers showcased Castiel’s round globes to perfection. He turned to give all his attention to his stallion. Benny opted to remain silent and began to settle a leather English saddle on his horse. He fed her an apple.

Suddenly, a scream came from Castiel, who stood at the entrance of the stables. Dean instantly ran to see what happened. Blood dripped from one of the boy’s hands. “How did you cut your hand?” Dean cradled his injured hand. Cas motioned at a bloody pocketknife on a recently opened sack of oats.

Dean retrieved a course handkerchief from his grey riding jacket. He wrapped it around the cut. His eyes ran across the boy’s hands. Calluses and old cuts were scattered throughout. Luc, the bastard must’ve had his baby brother as a servant. The gall of the asshole!

The captain glanced upwards from his squatting position. Large eyes worshipped him. Dean cleared his throat. He checked the blood flow. Luckily, the cut barely bled. “You’ll survive, kiddo.” How could someone elicit a barrage of feelings within Dean? Dean wanted to ignore the boy and then the next instance wished to protect Castiel and perform wanton acts with.

Castiel’s heart could not possibly beat faster than it already was. Captain Winchester tended to his wound and held both of his hands gently. God, Cas would sell his soul to the Devil just to feel those hands trace every inch of his skin, especially down there. He licked his lips and glanced up at the captain, who now stood in front of him. His injured hand still held in between two large and callused hands. Castiel smiled upon seeing freckles adorning the back of the captain’s hands. The bruises from the bare knuckle fight helped him appear rugged.

Dean lost his internal battle and he cupped one of the boy’s cheeks with his right hand. Thick ebony lashes fluttered like butterfly wings against olive skin. Cas raised his gorgeous eyes and Dean traced his thumb. “You’re dangerous,” Dean licked his lips. Castiel breathed hard. He rose on tiptoes. The captain smiled warmly at him. His thumb slid to Cas’ neck.

“There you are, Mouse!” An enraged Lucifer entered the stables. His arctic eyes smote Dean. The captain stepped away. “Crowley wishes to break his fast with you.” He shackled a hand across his brother’s wrist to lead him out.

Dean clenched his hands. Benny led his horse by the reins. The captain soon joined him outside. The Cajun waited for his best friend to mount the stallion. “We leave as soon as we return from the ride.” Dean tugged the reins lightly, causing his thoroughbred to canter into the adjacent wooded area. Benny shook his head and followed.

Breakfast with Crowley was torture for Castiel. The man sat the 16-year-old on his lap for the entire meal to feed him. Cas barely ate the mixed fruits and custard. He claimed of suffering from a stomach ache. Crowley ordered him to go to bed and for a maid to take the boy a mug of chamomile tea. Lucifer knew Castiel had been faking the ailment. He finished eating before following Mouse upstairs. 

Luc didn’t bother knocking. He slammed the French doors wide open, causing Castiel to jump. The boy retrieved a philosophy book from the mahogany bookcase in his bedchamber. “I feel sick. Please leave me be.” 

Castiel was settling on a wing back chair when Lucifer angrily grabbed his arm and dragged the adolescent against him. Cas gagged upon smelling his brother’s rancid breath. It reeked of sulfur. He closed his eyes as he tried squirming away from his sibling. Luc increased his hold on Castiel. 

“Stop fighting, Mouse!” Lucifer tugged Cas with him towards the French doors to slam them shut. Then he shoved Castiel against ocean themed wallpaper. Luc applied pressure on the boy’s neck with an elbow. “Listen carefully, Mouse. I refuse to repeat myself.”

Cas glared at his brother as his nostrils flared. Lucifer moved his face until it was about two inches away from Mouse. “Crowley is to bed you tonight. You better make him happy. Ruin things for us, we’ll end up living in the gutter.” He pressed the elbow deeper into Cas’ throat. “We have nothing. He owes the house and you. I lost everything in a bet.”

Castiel’s vision started to darken. “Nod if you understand and will adhere to what I just shared with you.”

Cas wanted to send Luc to Hell but nodded instead. Luc smirked. “Good lad,” he said into the boy’s ear. He released Castiel. The youngest brother coughed profusely. 

Once he could speak again, Cas turned to his sibling. “Only a person with no soul would sell his brother.”

An enraged Luc kneed Castiel on the stomach, knocking his air out. Cas doubled over, holding his abdomen. “Shut your mouth and do as told.” With those words Lucifer exited the chamber.

Cas sat on a window seat. He breathed in and out through his mouth. The youngest Mullen refused to cry. His life had become a living hell. He’d choose death over fornicating with Fergus Crowley. The man was revolting. Someone knocked. Castiel walked slowly to open the doors. Relief washed over his body when two maids smiled at him.

“Excuse us young master,” the oldest stated as she entered his bedroom. She rested a tea tray on his writing desk. “Master Crowley wants you to feel better for this evening. Drink the chamomile tea for your stomach.”

“Thank you”

The other maid placed a large brown parcel on the center of his bed. Cas’ brow creased in confusion. “What is that?” 

“Master Crowley wishes for you to wear this outfit after dinner tonight.” Goose bumps spread all over his skin and they weren’t of the good variety.

“Will that be all, young master?”

“Yes, you may go.” Castiel waited for the girls to leave. He bit a cuticle before heading to the canopied bed. He took a while to open the parcel. He rolled his eyes when the entire outfit was exposed. Dark blue knee trousers, matching suit jacket with a crest embroidered on it, black stockings, shiny shoes, white shirt and red and blue tie made up the ensemble. As Cas inched closer to the bed, he noticed a schoolboy cap.

He felt like vomiting just imagining what Crowley had in mind for them both. Cas needed help as soon as possible. Someone else knocked. Castiel rolled his eyes before telling the person to enter. Gabe’s head popped in. “What you up to, Cassie?”

Cas grabbed one of the shorter boy’s hands and pulled him in. He made sure to lock the doors. “I require help and maybe you are the right candidate to provide it.”  
Gabriel instantly took in his friend’s pale demeanor and the large purple bruise on his neck. “Who hurt you?”

Cas patted the empty space next to him on the window seat. Gabriel rapidly joined him. “Luc threatened me. He bet and lost me in a card game against Crowley. Not only does that toad own Mullen Manor…he owns me.” Castiel brushed fingers against his bruised throat.

“I’m so sorry, Cassie. What can I do?” Gabriel combed his friend’s wild locks.

“Crowley expects to fornicate with me this evening and I refuse to even have the man’s pinky touch me.” He gazed at the schoolboy outfit lying on his bed. Gabriel’s eyes followed.

“Hells bells! He is one kinky fucker.”

“Will you help me?” Gabe was a sucker for the giant puppy eyes the other boy gave him.

“I promise not to let that slime ball lay a hand on you. Give me a couple of hours and I’ll come up with a solution.”

Castiel hugged Gabriel, who quickly vacated the chamber. He had some serious brainstorming to do. Crowley wouldn’t hesitate in raping Cassie. Poor mouse did not have a chance against the demon. Gabriel hated Lucifer Mullen even more. Man was disgusting, gambling away his own flesh and blood. 

Gabe walked outside of Captain Winchester’s chamber. He stopped to listen in on the conversation the man had with his first mate. Gabriel leaned an ear against the wood material. “I am packing as fast as I can,” the Cajun frustratingly said.

“We should embark the Impala within an hour. That way a final inventory can be done and I can check on the cabin boy situation.” 

“What time tomorrow morning we set sail again?” Benny inquired.

“Sunrise”

Loud steps approached the door. Gabriel skedaddled out of the hall. He hid in a linen closet until the sailors left. Gabe withdrew himself from the closet with an impish smile. He knew an escape plan if things got ugly tonight. The boy fished taffy from his trousers and popped the sweet confection inside his mouth. He wouldn’t share the plan with Castiel yet.

Meanwhile, Castiel remained sitting on the window seat. He read the philosophy book but it became hard since his mind continued thinking of what may transpire that evening. He heard hoof-beats galloping away from the manor. Cas dropped the leather-bound tome and rose. The boy opened the balcony doors. Captain Winchester and Mr. Lafitte rode off. Castiel knew he’d never see the handsome captain again. His spirits decreased even more.

Dinner flew by. Fortunately, Crowley didn’t beckon Cas to sit on his lap. Castiel hardly touched the turtle soup and rack of lamb. He downed a glass of red wine and handed his dessert of tiramisu to Gabriel, who swiftly gobbled up the Italian delicacy. Cas whispered into his friend’s ear if he came up with a plan. Just as Gabe was about to answer, Luc berated the boys for whispering in public. 

Crowley ordered Gabriel to be at his side the entire night during the card games. He had the boy bringing him and his cronies drinks and cigars every half hour. Castiel opted to read in his chamber. After staying in the same page, the adolescent gave up and started pacing the floor.

Lucifer arrived without knocking. The man was drunk. What else was new? Cas glared at him defiantly. Luc cackled. “Stop trying to be a lion when you’ll always be a sniveling little mouse.” Castiel remained standing by the desk with arms crossed.

“Change into the schoolboy outfit and meet Crowley in ten minutes at the former nursery!” Lucifer strolled closer in an unsteady gait. He slapped Castiel hard. Cas held the stinging cheek with a hand. “Get to it, mouse.” Lucifer left the chamber.

Castiel’s hopes of escaping with Gabriel were dashed. His friend never appeared and now he had to continue his performance in this macabre farce. He dressed mechanically like a windup toy. He gazed at his reflection in the standing oval mirror as he adjusted the dark blue cap on his head. Castiel wished he could strangle Crowley and Lucifer with the tie. 

He glanced at the shining stars that twinkled that night. “Mama and papa, I know you are watching out for me. Please I need you now more than ever. Please save me.” The boy headed to the former nursery. Why would Crowley want to meet there?

All the guests were most likely in their chambers being entertained by harlots. No one would hear his cries for help. Either they’d be too busy fornicating or drunk off their worthless asses. And where the hell was Gabriel? Castiel clenched his hands before knocking on the nursery doors. Crowley rapidly instructed him to enter.

Cas gasped. The former nursery which hadn’t been used since he was six had been turned into a schoolroom. Several oak student desks were set across the vast chamber. A standing globe and large mahogany desk occupied the schoolroom. A map of the world was displayed by the supposed teacher’s desk. Crowley sat at a corner of the desk. 

“Your teacher sent you to the headmaster. You’ve been a naughty boy, Castiel.” Crowley stood and motioned at a frozen Cas to approach him.

“She lied.”

“Defiance shall be added to the large list of transgressions.” Crowley lasciviously eyed the boy from head to toe. Oh yes, so far this was the best look on the angel; even though he looked adorable and delicious in the sailor boy outfit.

“Ready to receive your punishment?” His eyes took a glassy look which made Castiel more nauseous. Cas refrained from moving. “Punishment will be more severe if you do not cooperate.”

God needed to help him. Castiel wearily approached the cretin who now owned him. Crowley rested his arse on a comfortable leather wing back chair behind the desk. He extended a hand out to Cas, who took a while to place a shaking hand on it. 

“Pull down the trousers, angel.”

Cas swallowed hard. Why was he being punished? He wasn’t a bad person. He resisted the urge to cry. “I’m not getting any younger, my dear.” 

Castiel slowly pulled down his trousers and drawers. He covered his flaccid member with both hands. No way would Crowley get an erection out of him, unlike Captain Winchester. Maybe if Cas imagined he was in the room with Dean instead of Crowley, things would go down easier.

“After tonight your shyness will fly out the window. Come closer, angel.” Crowley pulled Castiel over his lap, exposing his smooth and round buttocks. He spanked his right cheek first. Cas winced. The Scotsman smacked the left one. Crowley didn’t enjoy watching the boy flinch. He massaged both cheeks and kissed them reverently. Castiel closed his eyes and tried hard to picture Captain Winchester as the one with him, but Crowley’s fingers were stubby. 

“Sit up,” Crowley ordered. Castiel wanted to pull up his drawers and trousers but Crowley held his hands. “Kiss me”

Cas’ eyes became wider. Crowley started to lose patience. His hands grabbed the boy’s cheeks. He crept his face creeped closer to Castiel, who closed his eyes. Crowley’s cold and wet lips assaulted his mouth. Castiel fought the urge to gag. He pressed his lips closed firmly when Crowley’s tongue battled to enter. The older man released his face. Cas’ jaw became sore.

“I want to give you the world, angel, but you need to give me a little something in return,” Crowley said through clenched teeth.

“I had never been kissed.” Castiel blushed.

“Angel, I can show you so many things. All you got to do is cooperate.” Crowley tapped his chin. “I got it. We’ll start off easy.” He pushed Cas away who immediately rose. “On your knees.”

Castiel knelt in front of Crowley. The man quickly tugged down his trousers. He wasn’t wearing drawers. “Come closer, angel.”

The boy breathed in deeply before scooting closer. “All you need to do is take me in your mouth. I shall instruct you on what to do.” He gently palmed Cas’ face. “I know you’ll excel at performing oral.” His thumbs traced Castiel’s plump pink lips. “That gorgeous mouth was created for sucking cock.”

Crowley plastered a hand on the back of Cas’ skull to guide him closer to his cock. Cas hadn’t seen penises beside his and Captain Winchester’s, when the harlot orally pleasured him, but Crowley’s member seemed rather skinny and tiny. A small scattering of pubic hair surrounded the non-impressive staff.

“Open up” Crowley playfully slapped one of the boy’s cheeks.

Castiel soon took most of Fergus’ member inside his mouth. “Easy with the teeth, mouse.”

Cas swirled his tongue around the cock. Crowley moaned. “Now bob your head and suck it.” The boy obeyed. “Oh yes, just like that, angel.” Crowley held on tight to Cas’ shoulders. Cas felt like gagging and couldn’t breathe properly by the fast and punishing pace Crowley started thrusting his puny member. His knees began to give out. Cas couldn’t stand doing this another second. His teeth clenched hard on the toad’s erection. Crowley screamed in pain. Castiel took advantage and crawled away. He wiped saliva from his mouth. His jaw was truly sore now. He glared daggers at Crowley.

“You bloody ungrateful little bastard!” Crowley held his cock that was only half hard now. “Now you really asked for it!”

Castiel headed to the doors but Crowley pounced on him like a lethal predator. He punched the boy on his already sore jaw, causing Cas to see robins fly around his head. The schoolboy cap fell along the way. Crowley pushed Castiel to the teacher’s desk. The boy scratched his face which infuriated the Scotsman more. “I love it when they play hard to get.” He yanked the boy’s trousers off and pulled down the trousers. Castiel kicked one of Crowley’s shins. The man tossed Cas around with ease, exposing his ass. 

“Wanted to pounce that bubble ass since I first laid eyes on it.” Crowley spat on the palm of his right hand. 

“Please don’t do this,” Castiel’s voice shook in fear.

“First time hurts but then it gets better.” Crowley sunk a finger into Cas’ rim. Castiel screamed. He shut his eyes and prayed to his parents. 

Crowley breathed on the back of his neck. He sucked a dark bruise on the sensitive skin. At the same time, he dug the finger deeper. “Stop!”

“We are just getting started, angel.”

Crowley began to stroke Castiel’s rim with two fingers. Tears slid down the boy’s cheeks. His throat hurt due to all the screaming. As expected no one came to aid him.   
Suddenly, the man stopped fingering his burning hole. Castiel heard a loud thud hit the floor. He dared to open his eyes. Crowley lay on the floor unconscious. 

“Come on…we got to hurry before he wakes up.” Gabriel threw the remains of a shattered porcelain vase he banged on Crowley’s head next to the downed man. He helped Castiel get up from the desk. “Change into this quickly!” Gabe tossed serviceable clothes at his friend.

“Where are we going?” Castiel winced. His ass and throat hurt. 

“We are heading on a sea voyage, matey.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel clasped one of his friend’s freezing hands with his own. The boys dashed through a pine and spruce tree forest that led to town. Gabe started worrying more. Castiel remained silent as a grave during their escape ordeal. “Half a mile to go, Cassie.” He tugged his traumatized friend to hurry along faster. Gabriel cursed the day Fergus Crowley was conceived. The evil toad sure did a number on poor Cassie. 

Fifteen minutes later, the boys arrived at their intended destination. Smell of salt water hit their senses. Gabriel adjusted the collar of the old and black pea coat Castiel donned. The taller adolescent shivered. His face glowed under the light of a full moon. His demeanor remained pale. “There…the bruise that demon gave you is now hidden.” Cas’ entire frame shook more violently.

Gabriel’s expressive golden eyes took in the surrounding port. Silence permeated the eerie atmosphere. “Help me search for the Impala.” He enfolded Cas’ hand within his again. The kid reminded Gabe of a terrified newborn puppy. 

Cas easily found the sleek merchant ship first. He pulled his friend’s hand. Gabriel smiled and whistled. “Now we need to find a way to sneak in.”

Castiel shook his hand and tried yanking the shorter boy in the opposite direction of the Impala. Gabe stood and didn’t budge. “You want to return to Crowley and let him continue where you left off.”

Cas’ eyes became wide as wagon wheels. He swallowed hard and stared at the merchant ship. His derriere burned. If it weren’t for Gabriel, Crowley would have raped him. The emotional and physical pain would have been much worse. The short trickster was correct. The two of them could never return. Crowley will unleash hounds of Hell after them after Gabe smacked him on the head with an antique vase. The dark-haired boy stared real hard at the Impala. What will happen once Captain Winchester discovered the two stowaways? The man didn’t seem the type to toss two helpless boys into the treacherous sea. 

Castiel gave his friend a half smile and laced their fingers. “Atta boy,” Gabriel whispered as the duo sidled closer to the merchant ship. “Time to use our frog legs, Cassie.”  
Gabriel removed the satchel which hung from his shoulder and Cas repeated the action. “We can’t climb the rudder since the captain’s cabin is in that section.” Castiel bumped his upper arm against the shorter boy’s shoulder. He motioned at the hatch. Gabe winked at him. “Good thinking,” he whispered.

Both boys dunked their satchels in the water and dove in the cold and dark water after checking that no sailors were nearby. Gabe climbed the hatch like a spider monkey. Castiel quickly followed. A cocky sounding sailor with a hybrid French-British accent handed a tin mug to a dark-haired man. The crew-mates shared a raunchy joke before the cocky sailor left the other, standing guard on the forecastle deck. 

The sailor smoked a cheroot. The soaked satchel weighed a ton on Gabe’s shoulder. Castiel pinched his friend on the stomach. Gabriel jumped a little and scowled at Cas. They took advantage of the sailor giving them his back. Looked like the other crew-member handed him some strong spirits in the mug. The two boys silently made their way into the main deck. 

Cas’ eyes searched for an angry captain but luck remained on their side so far. Gabriel guided him quietly to a dark hallway. He opened a door that led to of all things an animal pen. The smell of wet wool and animal feces hit them hard. Gabriel shoved Cas inside. The blue-eyed adolescent stepped on a brown hen that pecked on his wet boot incessantly. Gabriel shooed the feather brained fiend away. 

“We are safe now, Cassie.” Gabriel dropped the heavy satchel over the hay covered floor. He was finally able to catch much needed breath. Cas wearily looked around the stable like chamber that housed chickens, sheep and goats. His nostrils flared as he removed the wet garments. Gabriel exhaled loud. He got a clear view of the welts on Cas’ back. “Oh Cassie, who did that?”

Castiel rapidly slung a sleeping shirt over his torso. For a moment, he’d forgotten about Lucifer’s bruises. He pulled knee breeches over his legs and went on to wrench boots and squishy stockings from his feet. Gabriel knelt next to him.

“Was it Crowley?” Concern laced every single word.

Castiel settled as comfortably as he could in a corner with his knees tucked under his dimpled chin. Gabriel finished dressing for the night. “No one else is going to hurt you. I promise.” He debated whether to touch his friend. The boy still seemed like a skittish horse. 

Cas gazed at him with big and dewy eyes. Gabriel’s heart opened even more for the fellow orphan. “Come here, sweetie,” he murmured while opening his arms wide. Castiel glanced at him tentatively for a few seconds and then sprinted into them. 

Cas shared everything that transpired in his life after his father’s untimely demise. Gabriel turned out to be a great listener. He combed fingers through his friend’s drying locks. “Your brother and Crowley are both cut from the same cloth. Vile pieces of shit, who will pay for their sins down the line.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Castiel said with every fiber of his being. 

“It’s nothing, kid. Us orphans got to stick together.” 

He hummed a lullaby and Cas was asleep in no time. Gabriel cuddled against Castiel’s back for much needed warmth. A few minutes later, both boys slept surrounded by a pair of goats and two sheep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crowley woke up in the former nursery of Mullen Manor with a throbbing headache and blurry vision. The chamber spun around him as he held on to the edge of the teacher’s desk to stand. Something warm pooled down the back of his head. He tenderly felt the area that hurt like the dickens. Crowley brought a short and stubby finger drenched with dark crimson blood to his face. 

Once his head started clearing, the Scotsman growled. Gabriel must have assisted the angel in escaping. The two lads couldn’t have gotten far. He tugged at a bell pull to summon a servant. Soon a valet and Lucifer entered the chamber.

“What happened?” Luc stood by the door, taking in the shattered antique vase and fallen objects. Crowley’s face had scratches on it and there was no sign of Mouse. His skin prickled. If Castiel ruined things for him, the kid was going to get more than a belt lashing.

The valet helped Crowley sit on a leather chair to apply a linen cloth on the back of his master’s head. “Your baby brother put up quite a fight. The lad has spirit, making me want him even more.”

“I’ll search for him. Mouse must be hiding in some hole in the manor.” Lucifer was about to exit the chamber but Crowley stopped him.

The Scotsman ordered the valet to summon the constable. He planned to offer a hefty reward for the safe return of his angel. A marvelous idea sprung in his head. “Yes, and tell the constable that Gabriel kidnapped Castiel. He needs to be apprehended by the law and made to pay. Cas is a sheltered boy being led astray by that street urchin.”

Lucifer arched a light brow. “I’m still searching the manor.”

Crowley waited for the servant to leave. “Lucifer,” venom dripped from his mouth. “You better pray that Castiel is found soon.” He shooed him out. “Wait, you baboon looking fool! Fetch me a bloody physician.” 

Lucifer nodded before closing the door of the former nursery. He punched the wallpaper, causing a hole to form. “Damn it, Castiel. You are going to rue the day you were born, insignificant little mouse. Going to make you suffer, little brother.” Luc flexed his bruised knuckles.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthazar sang a bawdy French song about a red-haired lass blessed with bountiful breasts as he kneads dough for his infamous honey buns. Captain Winchester and Benny, the first mate entered the extensive kitchen. The former pissed because the Impala remained without a cabin boy. “Brother, we already set sail. Got no time to fill the position. Maybe in the next port.” Benny patted the captain on a broad shoulder. 

Dean dropped his ass on a wooden bench. He sat with his legs stretched and thighs open. The captain leaned his elbows on the battered dining table. “I’m starving, Balthy.”

“Bet you worked up an appetite last night.” He winked at the captain. “How many mademoiselles did you plow at the brothel last evening?” Flour covered half of the cook’s hair and nose. 

“Captain wasn’t in a mood.” Benny poured strong black coffee in two tin mugs. Dean angrily grabbed one and gulped down a generous amount. 

“Quelle?! Are you sick, mon capitaine?” Balthazar dusted flour from his hands. 

“Our brother in arms is hung over a sixteen-year-old boy.” Benny chuckled. “Who’d have thought the mighty Dean Winchester would be brought to his knees by a blue-eyed angel?”

“Shut your pipe hole, Benny!” Dean glared at his closest friend. “How many times do I got to tell you that Castiel Mullen is not to be talked about in my presence?! The kid belongs to Fergus Crowley, one of the most deceitful and unscrupulous snakes to ever slither the earth.”

Benny raised his hands in surrender. “My lips are sealed.” Balthazar chose to fetch milk from a goat for breakfast and grab a dozen eggs from the chicken coop. 

Balthy carried a pail in one hand and a basket in the other. He kicked the door where the livestock were kept in with the sturdy heel of a boot. The cook whistled while he squeezed down a goat’s teat. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him and not of the four-legged kind. Balthazar turned his head and whispered, “Mon Dieu”

Two pairs of frightened eyes stared at him. The two boys held on to each other for dear life. “Please wait!” The one with golden eyes bellowed but it was too late. Balthazar flew out of there like a bat out of Hell.

Gabriel and Castiel stood. Less than two minutes later, the stranger returned, followed closely by Mr. Lafitte and an incensed Captain Winchester. The captain took long steps towards them. He hauled Gabriel up by the collar of his night shirt but his furious apple green eyes remained locked on Castiel.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He dropped Gabriel. Cas helped his friend get up. Both boys remained silent. This enraged Dean even more. His nostrils flared and he pinched the bridge of his freckled nose.

“Mouse, you’re coming with me! You better have a damn good explanation, or I’m dumping you in the middle of the ocean as shark bait.” Cas glanced at his friend one last time before disappearing through the door with an infuriated captain.


	5. Chapter 5

The look on the captain’s face reminded Castiel of lightning striking incessantly in darkening skies. Dean emitted a loud growl as his right hand remained anchored on the stowaway’s wrist. Cas did his best to keep up with the thunderous man’s longer strides. “What the fuck are you two doing on my ship?!” Castiel flinched, hearing the colorful language. They reached a door which the captain kicked open with ease. Cas closed his eyes tight. Dean plopped the boy’s ass on an edge of a table that had a world map painted on it.

Castiel’s eyes stayed shut. He felt warm breath skim against his face. Banging of clenched fists on the table made him open startled eyes. The captain was only a couple of inches away from him. Their noses almost rubbed together. “What are you doing on my ship, Mouse?” Cas noticed the older man’s jaw tick. How could he tell the captain everything he has endured since Papa’s passing? His cheeks burned with humiliation just thinking of Creepy Crowley coming close to raping him.

Dean watched the visibly scared kid. He refused to be pulled in by Castiel’s sad kitten eyes. He straightened his 6’1 form and paced the captain’s cabin from one end to another. Dean wiped both hands on his tired face. The sun was barely out and he wished nothing but to sleep for the remainder of the day. Was Crowley already aware that his boy toy and pal flew the coop? Dean glared at Castiel before continuing his mad pacing across the cabin. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t toss you and that Gabriel kid into the ocean? We aren’t that far from land. You two can swim for it or hop on board a shark for a ride back.” The boy’s silence made Dean boil even more. “Say something…damn it!”

Castiel winced. He hopped from the map table. His behind still burned. Tears swam in his big baby blues. He bit his lower lip, trying to fight the tears from falling. He refused for the captain to mock him and call him a baby. 

“Talk to me, Mouse.” Dean unclenched his hands. He rested his ass on a chair by the map table. The captain crossed his ankles and arms.

Castiel refrained from turning around. He continued giving his back to the captain. This way the man wouldn’t see he was close to crying. Dean instantly noticed the bruise on the boy’s neck. “Come here, Mouse.” Cas evaded the order. Dean saw drooped shoulders become rigid. 

“As ship captain, everyone aboard obeys my every word.” Dean stood.

“You said it yourself that Gabe and I will be dumped into the ocean. So, it is not required of me to be at your beck and call.” Castiel no longer felt the threat of tears and turned. 

Dean strolled over to him quickly. A callused thumb pressed into a patch of skin on his neck. “Who did this to you?” The captain’s nostrils flared. 

“Crowley,” Cas whispered. Heat flooded all over his face.

Gabriel, Balthy and Benny stormed in the captain’s cabin. Gabe swiftly joined his friend to wrap his arms around Cas. His golden eyes shot daggers at the captain. “He’s been through enough.”

Dean arched a tawny brow. He turned to the cook. “Prepare breakfast for two more.” Balthazar nodded and vacated the cabin. He then ordered Benny to inform Ion they were scheduled to meet within a half hour. Dean needed to drill his crew-mate a new hole. How could two sixteen-year-old kids evade him last night? Pirates or marauders could’ve easily attacked the Impala under his watch.

Once it was only the three of them in the cabin, Dean closed the door and motioned for the two boys to sit. “You seem more cooperative. Give me one good reason to not turn the Impala around and head back to your home.” Dean’s eyes remained glued on the shorter kid.

Gabriel held Cas’ hand while he shared with the captain all the perils that Castiel suffered after his father’s unexpected passing. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He gazed at Mouse, who preferred to stare at the map. His face flushed profusely.

Dean asked Castiel in a gentle tone to please stand up. “Can you raise your shirt?” Cas still donned his sleeping clothes. The boy’s fingers shook violently as he raised the hem. Dean walked to see the kid’s back. Ugly and red welts covered the entire lower back. The captain’s blood boiled more. Lucifer was aptly named. The baboon look alike was indeed a demon. Dean could never fathom himself striking Sammy. 

Gabriel appeared next to Dean. He tugged at the captain’s navy-blue jacket. “What is it?” Gabe motioned for Dean to walk with him to the door. He whispered to the captain that Castiel needed something to rid him of the pain inflicted by Crowley. Dean nodded. Balthy grew herbs, spices and plants in a small greenhouse. The man would know what do administer the boy. 

“Go grab your belongings and change. Breakfast is eaten at the kitchen galley. Report there once you’re ready.” The captain had a hand on the knob when Cas’ voice made him freeze.

“We’re not going to be shark bait then?” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Unlike Lucifer and Crowley, I’m not a monster.” With those words, the captain left the boys alone in the cabin.

Before the young ones arrived, Dean gave his small crew the important elements of Castiel’s sad tale. All the men agreed to take in the two stowaways. Dean ripped Ion a new hole. The sailor was on chamber pot duty for an entire month. 

After the two boys ate a hearty breakfast, the captain introduced them to Balthy, Benny, Ion and Trent. “I am short one cabin boy and rat catcher.” Dean eyed both boys, debating which position to assign each.

“Cassie, may attest that I am wily and fast as a monkey. I won’t mind catching dirty vermin. I also make a mean tart and honey bread,” Gabriel boasted.

“Fine…Gabriel will be the Impala’s rat catcher and Balthy’s apprentice.” Dean looked at Castiel. “You’ll bunk with me since you are the new cabin boy.” 

Cas swallowed hard. “We are to share quarters?”

Dean smirked. “Cabin boy does whatever the captain tells him to do. It’s easier for us to share the same cabin. Grab your bag, so you can get settled.”

“Where am I sleeping?” Gabe inquired.

“With the crew, kid. Trent will show you.” Gabe embraced his friend before parting ways. 

Dean threw Cas a pillow and then a thin blanket. The boy placed the items on a hammock in the captain’s sleeping quarters. Cas opened the porthole and breathed in fresh ocean air. A discreet knock had the captain heading to the door. He beckoned someone to enter. Castiel turned to see Ion and Trent carry a copper tub inside. Gabriel huddled into the cabin, carrying two pails of water. 

Did the captain expect Castiel to bathe him? Was that one of his tasks as cabin boy? Cas licked dry lips. His wild heart thundered against the ribcage. Dean dropped a cake of soap into the water after Gabe poured both pails worth in. Gabe procured something from his weathered jacket and handed the vial to the captain. Curiosity piqued the cabin boy. Dean nodded at his men before they disappeared out the door.

“I’ll leave you to it.” He pointed at the tub. “After you are done, apply some of this in your,” Dean cleared his throat.

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Where?”

For the first time, Dean blushed. “Where it stings, kid!” He brushed a hand against the back of his neck.

Castiel’s plump and pink lips formed an O in understanding. He must be beet red. Dean gently handed him the glass vial. “Better hurry…just because I am allowing you a warm bath does not mean you are to be pampered. All my crew work equally. We are to meet at the brig in thirty minutes…capisce?” 

Cas nodded fervently. He rested the vial on the hammock. As the cabin boy rummaged through his satchel for fresh clothes, the captain spoke. “I am sorry for all the shit that happened to you, Mouse.”

Castiel glanced at Dean. “Please desist from calling me that. Luc is the one that came up with it. It brings back unhappy memories.” He chewed on his lower lip.

The action did not escape Dean’s notice. Fuck this kid was going to be the death of him. He vowed not to lay a finger on Castiel Mullen. He’d been through enough crap. Dean wanted to castrate Crowley, have Balthy fricassee his cock and balls, and then Dean would shove them down his throat. 

“As you wish, kid.” Dean saluted the cabin boy and vacated his sleeping cabin.

Gabriel and Castiel shined as the new crew-members of the Impala. No vermin dodged a shifty Gabe. Cas usually bumped into his friend, who carried a wiggly sack on his shoulder. In the late afternoons, Gabriel washed his hands profusely under the watchful eyes of the cook. Then Balthy showed his apprentice a new dish. Gabriel excelled at baking pastries and bread for the grateful crew.

Cas surprised Dean by becoming the best cabin boy to ever set foot on the Impala. He woke up before the captain to set up the instruments needed for shaving. Dean’s clothes were pressed and ready along with waxed boots. Right before Dean headed to helm the ship, Castiel brought him his worn tricorne hat. 

Castiel quickly learned how to sketch routes and became in charge of that. The Impala docked a week later in Georgia. Dean and Benny disembarked the ship first since they had cargo to divest. Balthy, Ion and Trent invited the boys to go sightseeing. Gabriel was dying to stretch his legs and enjoy the sights. Cas was a tad weary but agreed to come along.

After collecting a handsome amount for the cargo, Dean and Benny headed to a tavern. The two sailors enjoyed tankards of ale. An old man with hardly any teeth played a piano.   
“What is in the box, cap?” Benny smirked.

“It’s nothing.” Dean drank the rest of the ale. He motioned at the tavern wench for another ale. His eyes performed a double take. On the wall, next to a portrait of President Jefferson stood a wanted poster. Dean bumped Benny’s shoulder. The Cajun ceased speaking to a drifter, who hailed from Louisiana. Dean pointed at the poster. Benny cursed. 

“Crowley wants Gabe dead or alive.” Dean whistled. “Toad is offering 200 smackers. That’s a ton of money.”

“Shit! The crew must be exploring the town. Lil Gabe is going to be recognized in a flash.” Benny was on his feet. Dean deposited several notes on the weathered counter before flying out of the tavern.

It didn’t take long for the two sailors to find the rest of the Impala crew. Balthy always chose to visit a brothel. Dean breathed hard. He waited a few minutes to catch his breath. His verdant gaze scanned the entire first floor. Trent and Ion drank booze and partook in a card game. Benny joined the table and asked where the rest were.   
Ion grinned. “Balthy is upstairs. Gabe is playing the piano.” 

Dean whipped his head over to the side. Gabriel was having the time of his life playing a rowdy song along with the brothel’s piano player. The captain scurried over. He dragged the kid by the lapels of his old jacket. “Hey watch it!” 

“Where is Cas?” Dean began to panic.

“I left him with the others.” Golden orbs surveyed the decadent chamber. 

“We better search for the kid and get the hell out of town. Crowley is paying 200 smackers for your apprehension. Asshole don’t care if you are dead or alive.”

Gabriel gulped loud. Sweat beaded down his temple. He followed Dean through a long hall lit by wall sconces. It was hard to keep up with the captain’s long strides. Gabe observed Dean clench and unclench his hands. 

“Cas!” Dean screamed.

The captain kicked in a door and the smell of opium hit him and Gabe hard. Dean’s vision turned crimson at the scene he witnessed. A shirtless Castiel lay lazily on a settee while a young courtesan with long, curly brown hair painted flowers on his olive chest. A blonde that couldn’t be more than nineteen pulled the cabin boy’s knee breeches down.   
Castiel smiled dopily at the two harlots. “Castiel!” Dean bellowed as he strode next to the trio.

Cas waved at the captain, smiling lethargically at him. “Hello Dean,” Castiel kissed the brunette on the cheek.

“You high?” Dean shoved the blonde away, whose tongue was about to lick the head of Cas’ cock.

“These lovely girls shared a pipe with me. I have never felt this relaxed. I like it.” Castiel closed his eyes while Dean dressed him. The brunette pouted.

“Gabriel, find Balthy. Man can’t keep it in his damn pants. He’s most likely somewhere in the second floor.” The rat catcher nodded and ran out.

“Let’s stay. Smoke from the pipe, Dean. It helps mellow you.” Dean carried the cabin boy bridal style.

“My life was a lot less complicated before you came into it.” Dean counted to three before heading to the main parlor. 

Benny sat on a red silk sofa, waiting for the captain. He rapidly rose. “What happened to him?”

“Opium”

“Merde!”

“Wrangle the rest and head straight to the ship. I need to make sure Cas won’t get sick.” Dean carried Castiel to the Impala, not giving a fuck of the looks the townspeople gave them.

By the time they boarded, Castiel fell asleep. Dean gingerly put him on the hammock. He ran a hand through his tawny short cropped hair. “Cas, what am I gonna do with you?”

The following morning, Castiel woke up with a bone crushing headache. Luckily, Dean procured a chamber pot for him to vomit in. “Dying,” he managed to say before dropping his head on the hammock pillow.

“Serves you right for smoking something a stranger offered you.” Dean combed fingers through the boy’s unruly and sweaty locks.

“What was it?” Castiel licked cracked lips.

“Opium”

“Never smoking the stuff again.” Castiel moaned.

Relief surged through the captain’s entire body. “Good because that shit is addictive.”

The door was opened and the crew entered. “Happy Birthday Cassie!” Gabriel rose on tiptoes to kiss his friend on the cheek. He held a small pineapple cake that Balthazar helped him create. Castiel moaned more.

“How about we celebrate tonight? Cas is really hungover.” Dean shooed the men away.

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured. The captain left him alone for a while.

Castiel did start to feel better in the afternoon. He swore to stay away from opium and any other related drugs for the rest of his life. Since it was his birthday, the captain decided for him to be released of cabin boy duties. Cas was extremely grateful. His birthday had never been celebrated since it also marked the anniversary of his mother’s death. Colette died giving birth to Castiel. Cas spent most of the afternoon and early evening on his own, sitting at the crow’s nest. He felt better after inhaling fresh ocean air and listening to the gentle sway of the waves. 

Dinner was an extravagant feast of breaded fish stuffed with olives and peppers, freshly baked honey rolls and cake for dessert. Balthy and Gabe washed the pots, plates and forks in buckets before joining the rest of the crew on the brig. A bottle of rum was passed around. Castiel refused at first but then relented and took a couple of sips. Gabriel and Trent sang while Ion played an accordion. Cas smiled for the first time that day. Since his father’s demise, today he started to feel like he was part of a family. Around midnight, the crew went to sleep, except for Trent, who had guard duty. The redhead walked over to the helm, leaving Dean and Castiel by the mast. 

Wind blew Cas’ hair, causing it to be wilder than usual. A gorgeous pink hue painted his cheeks and his vibrant eyes shone brighter under the full moon. Dean cleared his head before doing something stupid. He stood with legs wide open. Castiel watched him smoke a cheroot and toss the butt in the water.

“Why were you so down most of the day?” Dean’s profile reminded Cas of a Greek painting he loved from an ancient history book. 

Castiel swallowed hard. “Never celebrated my birthday before.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“How come?” Dean stared at him while crossing his muscular arms.

Cas chewed his lower lip. “My mother died giving birth to me.” His eyes became sad. “Luc always blamed me. On the day of my birthday instead of congratulating me, he always said I killed mother.”

“Hey, no gloominess on my watch.” Dean traced a thumb along the boy’s chin. “It’s your damn birthday and as captain I order you to have fun and be happy.”

Castiel gave him half a smile. “That’s better than nothing.” Dean grabbed a parcel from inside his jacket. He’s never been good expressing his feelings. “For you,” he pressed the parcel against the cabin boy’s chest.

Cas furrowed his brow. He opened the box and retrieved a leather-bound book from within. “Gulliver’s Travels…I have always wanted to read it!” He smiled wide. The gummy smile brought warmth to the captain. 

“Saw you reading under a tree once or twice during my stay at Mullen Manor. Thought you’d like it.” Dean gazed at the moon while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hands slid around his neck and a pair of inexperienced lush lips kissed the corner of his mouth. Dean came close to enveloping his arms around the cabin boy’s tapered waist but thought better of it. Cas sought to kiss him firm on the center of the mouth. Their noses rubbed and Dean pushed the boy from him. He said a hasty goodnight and headed to their shared cabin, leaving a baffled and embarrassed Castiel in the middle of the mast.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Castiel’s awkward kiss three nights ago, Dean avoided the cabin boy as much as possible. He assigned Cas a plethora of tasks which filled his entire daytime hours. At nighttime, Dean held watch and steered the ship’s helm while Cas slept in a hammock. The captain’s meals were brought into the map room connected to his chamber. Either Balthazar or Gabriel set a tray laden with a hearty meal and a tin mug of ale. Dean slept a total of four hours each morning right after the cabin boy vacated the captain’s quarter. 

Benny paid the captain a visit one afternoon. Dean held an old map of the Caribbean. His apple green eyes scanned it with intensity. “Impala reaches Grenada tomorrow afternoon.” The captain nodded.

“What are your plans, brother?” Benny sat on a chest by the chamber’s sole porthole. The Cajun crossed beefy arms.

“Plan on spending at least a month with mom and Sammy.” Dean continued perusing the map.

“Stop evading my question,” Benny said through clenched teeth.

The map crumbled a little in Dean’s hands. He stood to pace the chamber. “Won’t release the two ducklings on their own…yet.”

“Brother, Castiel has been miserable since the day after his birthday. Why are you purposely dodging him? Things were going so well between the both of ya.”

“Mind your own business,” Dean headed to a sideboard. He poured rum in a glass. The captain downed the spirits in no time. He wiped glistening lips with a sleeve of his navy-blue coat.

“Something happened,” Benny said.

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. “Cas tried kissing me on the night of his birthday. Guess the kid was grateful for the tome I gave him.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply. The captain turned to see outside the porthole. The sunlight made his hair appear lighter. “I turned my head to the side and his lips landed on a corner of my mouth.” He unconsciously touched the exact spot with a callused finger. 

“I told ya before, Castiel is almost a man. In the past both sexes accompanied you to bed. Why the hesitance? I see the way you look at him. You are infatuated. Should’ve seen the frantic look in your eyes when you carried him out of the brothel.”

“Shut your mouth!” Dean refused to glance at his best friend. Benny knew him damn well.

Benny snickered. He knew he hit a raw nerve. “Cas likes you and seems the mature and responsible type.”

“He’ll be under my protection. Crowley is after him and Gabe. Once they are out of danger, the two of them can go their own way.” 

Benny shook his head. Dean Winchester is as stubborn as they come. “Hope you don’t eat your words. Castiel Mullen is a desirable young man. When you least expect, someone else is gonna capture his interest.” He watched his best friend’s hands clench. “Later brother.”

The small Impala crew all gathered at the forecastle deck the following afternoon. Ion was on watch duty and spotted a flock of gulls, flying in circles ahead. He screamed land was close. All his shipmates scurried outside. Castiel stood far from the captain, who remained ignoring him. Gabriel held his hand and jumped. “Land at last! My mouth is watering just by me thinking of the coconut candy.” For the first time in days, Castiel smiled at his friend. 

The peak of Mount Saint Catherine could be seen from their location. Dean ordered the men to pack their belongings and prepare to disembark within an hour. Castiel and Gabe stuffed their meager belongings in their satchel bags. Then the boys waited where the plank would be lowered once the Impala docked. Light rain descended upon them. Cas gazed to the cerulean sky that remained clear. How odd.

Gabe linked an arm with Cas’. “The Devil’s daughter is getting married right this moment.”

“That is ridiculous.” Castiel stared at the approaching island. Rattled nerves scattered along his entire body. What lay ahead for him and Gabriel? The captain seemed disgusted with him after he attempted to kiss him. Mortification swam through Cas’ blood, recalling the evening of his birthday. The captain was accustomed to fornicating with experienced women. Most likely, Dean is not attracted to the male sex. He’d been so lost in woolgathering that Castiel had not noticed the Impala dropping anchor at a wharf. Gabriel tugged his hand.

The small crew hauled sacks and chests of goods inside a wagon. The adolescents gathered their satchel bags and descended the plank. They strolled to the wagon where Benny and Dean dropped large sacks. The captain was first to turn around. Castiel discreetly glanced at the drops of sweat that glistened on Dean’s bronze and muscular chest. The man discarded his jacket a while back and rolled the white lawn shirt above his elbows. The thin material clung to his torso. 

Cas’ eyes bore into a wagon wheel. “Thank you for all of your help and for not returning us to Creepy Crawly.”

Dean wiped sweat from his temple. “No one deserves to be at that toad’s side.”

Castiel offered a hand to Benny. “Thank you as well, Mr. Laffite.” 

The Cajun smiled. “Heading somewhere?” He watched and waited for the captain’s response.

Gabriel piped in. “You bet your drawers. Gonna mosey up to some businesses and search for work.”

Cas clung to his leather satchel. He felt his heart in his throat. In a few minutes, he would never see the rakish captain again. Perhaps, the two of them would cross paths; after all, Grenada wasn’t a large island. The humidity and hot temperature were something he needed to become accustomed to. Cas tugged at his shirt collar. 

His eyes glanced upward to meet the captain’s handsome face. His tongue felt heavy and throat hoarse. Castiel licked his lips before finally speaking. “Good bye Captain Winchester.” 

Gabriel grabbed his hand and started to pull Cas away from the two older men. Suddenly, the collar of his jacket was being yanked by a strong hand. “Hells bells!” Gabe and Cas froze.

“You two troublemakers are going nowhere.” The captain released the short trickster. “Sorry to ruin your plans, but while Fergus Crowley is hunting the entire planet for you, gentlemen you are stuck with me.” Dean arched a tawny brow. “Any objections?”

Castiel resembled a fish desperately trying to breathe out of water. Gabriel beamed. “Will there be pastries and candy at your humble abode, mon capitaine?”

“Balthy assists the cook while we stay in Grenada. You can learn new recipes.”

“Yes, I’m in!” Gabriel ran to share the news with Balthy. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his best friend…the little traitor. 

“I insist to earn my keep while living under your roof.” He pouted. Now the temptation that was Captain Winchester would remain haunting him. He tapped a boot heel on the cobbled street.

“No, starting now and until you remain under my protection, you are to be my ward.” Dean ordered Benny to retrieve the last trunk. Once they were alone, Dean led Castiel to the back of the wagon. 

“You are to be my guardian?” Cas nervously nibbled his lower lip. Dean couldn’t stop from staring at the boy’s mouth. He cleared his throat to answer.

“Yes, but just until you are no longer in the danger zone.”

“Fine, as you wish.” Castiel walked away to join Gabe and Balthazar.

Dean wasn’t a religious man but he prayed to whatever deity for patience and to not fall into temptation. His duty was to keep Gabe and Castiel safe at all costs. Cas has suffered enough. He wouldn’t contribute to the gorgeous boy’s suffering. 

“Nice digs, captain!” Gabriel bellowed from the back of the wagon. Castiel elbowed him on the ribs to lower his voice. The Winchester home was not as majestic as Mullen Manor but held its own. The streets in Grenada were narrow and the houses were built closely together. The captain’s two story Georgian home was located half a mile from the town of St. George and right by the ocean. St. George residents were still recuperating from the Great Fire of 1792. New structures were being erected as the wagon made its way to the Winchesters’ house.

Two working water fountains decorated the front lawn of the modest two-story home. Royal palms and mahogany trees bordered the two acres owned by the Winchesters. Orange hibiscus flowers fully bloomed in boxes set in front of each of the front windows. Castiel inhaled deeply, taking in the rich scent of the nearby papaya, fig and breadfruit trees. He became excited to soon explore the lush and beautiful island. 

The crew descended the wagon and as soon as Dean set foot on the first porch step, the front door opened revealing a pretty, middle aged, blonde woman. Her tresses were braided and she donned a simple, white cotton dress with basic Anna low heeled shoes. Castiel and Gabriel stayed outside of the wagon while the woman leapt in the captain’s arms and rained kisses all over his face. The man blushed. “Mom please, you are embarrassing me.”

She ruffled his hair. “Nonsense, you will always be my sunshine.”

Gabe giggled. Dean glowered at the boy. His gaze landed on Castiel, who seemed out of place. “Mother, allow me to introduce Gabriel Novak and Castiel Mullen. They are under my protection.”

Mary smiled at the boys. She walked towards them. “Hello, my name is Mary and welcome to my home.”

Castiel shook hands with the captain’s mother. Gabriel winked at her before shaking her offered hand and kissing it lightly. Mary arched a brow. “Now I know who to keep an eye on.” Mary welcomed her son’s crew and motioned for the youngest to follow her inside. Castiel wiped his boots on a carpet right outside the front doors. Gabriel followed his friend’s actions. Mary took a strong liking to the two orphans instantly. She knew Dean sported a huge heart and always lend a helping hand to the downtrodden. 

A tall and willowy brunette sat playing a grand piano in the main sitting room. She ceased fingering the ivory keys. Her dark eyes locked on Dean’s entire form. “Welcome home, captain.” The woman rose and headed towards Dean. Her ample cleavage on display for all to see. Cas couldn’t fathom how the woman could breathe with how tight the whalebone corset binding her breasts must be. A silk peach gown slid down her thin figure. Her dark curls held in an elegant bun. The woman traced a long and thin finger across Dean’s jaw. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Castiel loathed the harlot on the spot! Now he understood why Captain Winchester was so cold towards him during the last leg of the voyage. His lover waited for him. 

Dean cleared his throat and separated himself from the woman. He scurried over to his mother. “Miss Amara Edlund, may I present Castiel Mullen and Gabriel Novak. They are to be my wards for the time being.”

Amara narrowed her eyes at the two boys. Dark eyes bore into electric blue orbs. “Since when do you have children to look after, Dean?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Dean looked at his mother. “Why don’t you show the boys their chambers?”

Mary turned to Amara. “Please join us for dinner. We must celebrate my son’s return.”

“I am honored.” Amara accepted demurely. She informed the maid, who accompanied her of the change of plans. The servant joined the Winchesters’ cook in the kitchen.

Castiel was beyond impressed with his assigned bed chamber. The furniture was all wicker and a giant bed covered in mosquito netting comprised the large and bright chamber. The best part was a small terrace with a view of a private beach. He already imagined himself reading there early in the evening. Mary told him to make himself at home.

Dinner was extremely agonizing. Obviously, Mary wished for Dean and Amara to become engaged. She hinted throughout the four-course meal about wanting grandchildren and that Dean and Amara would create the most gorgeous babies. Castiel felt like throwing up the turtle soup he just consumed. His appetite soon evaporated and he picked a few morsels from the remaining dishes. Gabriel helped himself to Cas’ bread pudding.

After the meal, everyone gathered in the main sitting room. Amara sat at the piano and beckoned Dean to sit with her. The captain rubbed the back of his neck as he strolled over. Sam, Dean’s younger brother, who Cas and Gabe met right before dinner covered his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. 

Mary applauded. “You two make the most beautiful music together.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. Gratefully, the room was somewhat dark and no one would see. Amara first started and Dean soon joined her. The duo played Handel’s “Sarabande” with intense emotion. Castiel couldn’t remove his gaze from Dean’s fingers. The music produced a kaleidoscope of feelings to run through his veins. The captain was perfect at everything. Five minutes later, the music ended. All assembled applauded enthusiastically. Castiel clapped with little enthusiasm. 

Dean helped Amara stand. He kissed her hand before releasing it. Cas feigned a headache to excuse himself. He hated to admit that Dean and Miss Edlund made a striking pair. He read a little of Gulliver’s Travels in the terrace but could not concentrate. Castiel stood and rested his arms on the veranda. He breathed in deeply the fresh air tinted by exotic flowers. The waves crashing into and away from the shore managed to relax him. He changed for bed. Just as he was pulling down the sleeping shirt that reached below his knees, someone knocked on the door.

He slowly walked to open it. His heart beat a mile a minute when Dean appeared, holding a fruit. “Noticed you hardly ate.” The captain handed Cas a breadfruit. Cas accepted it with shaky fingers. “Thank you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “The room to your liking?” He remained leaning against the door.

Castiel nodded. “Very much…thank you.” He chewed his bottom lip.

Dean shook his head. “Good…well good night. My room is two doors away.” His green eyes became wide. “In case of an emergency.”

“Alright”

Dean left and Castiel closed the chamber door. He set a corner of the mosquito netting to the side before throwing his body on the massive bed. Why must the captain be so dashing? He noticed Cas barely ate and brought him something. Castiel grabbed a pillow and muffled his face with it. “Ugh!!”

The following morning, Cas was filled with relief upon seeing the captain nor any of the crew were at the dining table. Mary, who was almost finished with her breakfast greeted him and Gabriel warmly. She served the boys scrambled eggs, ham and fruit salad from a sideboard. While the boys gobbled their meal, Mary set a cup of tea next to their plates. 

“I planned a shopping excursion into town but I promise tomorrow I will give you boys the grand tour.”

“No problem, we’ll do some exploring of our own,” Gabriel said while he chewed fruit. Castiel elbowed him. Mary laughed at the shortest boy.

“In case you are wondering, Dean and Sam accompanied the crew to the wharf. They start building a new ship today.”

“That’s wonderful,” Castiel stated after wiping the corners of his mouth with a linen handkerchief. “Thank you for such warm hospitality.”

Mary ruffled his dark and unruly hair. “You boys are bringing more light into this house. I should be thanking you.”

After helping the cook wash pots and dishes, the boys set off on their own adventure with Gabriel leading the way of course. Castiel followed his best friend like a lost puppy. Gabe climbed up trees to gather fruits for pastries he and Balthy will create. Castiel remained on the ground, catching the fruit and dropping them in a basket. The boys walked for hours. Cas stopped to see the island’s flora. He relished inhaling the flowers sweet scents. Gabe plucked a white Begonia and placed it behind one of Cas’ ears. Castiel tried swatting his friend’s hand away to no avail. 

“You look like a beautiful island prince.” Gabe bowed in front of Cas, who gently shoved him away. “I am hungry and tired.” Gabriel yawned. “Let’s set camp nearby.”

The duo walked another ten minutes before discovering a secluded spot in a private beach. Castiel settled a picnic blanket on the sand below a tall mango tree. Gabe set the sandwiches and tea. After eating, Castiel sat, leaning against the tree to read Gulliver’s Travels out loud to Gabe, who rested his head on his friend’s lap. The gentle breeze and Cas’ gentle voice made Gabe sleepy. Castiel realized his friend was lost in slumber, so he continued reading silently while playing with Gabriel’s honey locks.

Thirty minutes later, Gabe stopped snoring and began to stir. He blinked a few times before fully wakening. He stretched his arms dramatically, causing Cas to roll his eyes. 

“Some of those ripe and juicy mangoes will be perfect for tarts.”

“Maybe we should head back. How long have we been gone?” Castiel stood and started packing the blanket and leftover food in a wicker basket. 

“Who cares? No one is gonna miss us.” Gabriel climbed the tree expertly like a spider monkey. He took out a small knife and cut two mangoes from the tree. “Timber!” Castiel leapt sideways to avoid being hit by the fruit. He glared daggers at his supposed best friend.

Gabriel plucked four more mangoes. Cas was in the process of stuffing the last two in the basket when suddenly, the boys realized they weren’t alone on the beach. Out of nowhere, a merman…well that’s the only way Castiel could describe the creature emerging from the azure water. The man’s sun kissed skin and muscular body glistened with drops of water. Large and tan hands shoved wet blond bangs backwards. The stranger smirked directly at Castiel, who swallowed hard and dropped one of the mangoes. From the short distance, Cas could tell the merman was taller than the captain.

Castiel could hear Gabriel awing from the top of the tree. “My stars and stripes, I’m feeling the vapors,” Gabriel imitated a Southern belle while fanning his face.

The man was naked as the day he was born. Flames flickered all over Cas’ face and neck. His eyes remained above the man’s hipbones. The man leaned down to gather a pair of knee breeches. He slowly pulled them over muscular legs slightly covered in light blond hair. The man’s eyes never leaving Castiel’s flushed face. He took his time tugging the strings that held the breeches.

He slowly approached Cas, reminding the adolescent of a lethal predator. Deep dimples formed on the stranger’s cheeks as he grinned at Castiel. He shook his head like a dog, scattering drops of water over Cas. “Never seen the likes of you around this paradise,” the man said in a southern drawl.

Castiel had been robbed of speech. Up close he could clearly see the man’s eyes and they were violet. Gabriel scared him by dropping on the sand right next to them. “Hello there. I’m Gabriel and my mute friend is Castiel.” Cas glared at the shorter boy. 

“Nice to meet you,” the stranger returned to staring at Castiel. “Well Cas, mind unhanding my mangoes.”

The boy’s eyes became wider than wagon wheels. He dropped the mango while Gabe laughed his perky ass off. The man’s dimples appeared again. He already loved getting the blue-eyed nymph riled up. The stranger removed the flower from behind Cas’ ear and brought it to his nose to inhale it deeply. He then handed it back to Castiel, who held it awkwardly.

“Pleasure to meet you boys. My name is Rex Remington and I own this private beach and half of the island.”

Gabriel wanted to stay and get to know Mr. Remington better but Castiel fetched the wicker basket and grabbed his arm. Rex chuckled. “What’s the rush? The sun hasn’t even set yet.”

“Yes, Cassie. What is the hurry?” Gabriel made a face to his friend to relax.

“Mrs. Winchester should be back. I don’t want to worry her.” Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

“You rapscallions guests of the Winchesters?” Remington frowned.

“Captain Winchester has taken us under his wing,” Gabe provided.

“Interesting, it’s a long walk back that way. Grant me the honor of giving you a ride.”

“I prefer to walk,” Castiel declined the offer. Gabriel pinched his friend’s arm. Castiel fought the urge to punch Gabe. 

“Speak for yourself. New bunions formed on my little feet cause of all the hiking we did.” 

“Then it’s settled. Wait here while I bring Zeus over.”

Once the man left to retrieve what Castiel surmised was a horse, he boxed Gabriel’s left ear. “Ow! What was that for?” Gabe rubbed his burning ear.

“The man could be a murderer.”

“Stop being a worry wart. That man is rich as Croesus and better looking than the God Apollo. He was devouring you with his eyes.” Cas punched Gabe on the arm. “Stop it with the violence, kiddo!”

“No, he wasn’t.” The boys saw the man striding towards them, leading a majestic black thoroughbred. 

“Cassie, Remington may be our ticket out of the captain’s abode. I know the man hates being saddled with two orphans.”

“Gabriel, I know it’s hard for you, but please refrain from speaking on our way back to the Winchesters’ house.”

“As long as you promise to engage scrumptious Rex in conversation. Won’t hurt to get to know the Adonis.” Gabriel held Cas’ hand briefly. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Let’s play things by ear and I don’t promise anything. You are crazy. The man is not interested in me.

“Ready?” Zeus stopped trotting when he and Rex reached the boys.

Gabriel ascended the horse first and scooted up front. Fortunately, Rex removed the saddle from the stallion. He offered a large hand to Castiel, who timidly took it. Remington efficiently sat Cas right behind Gabriel. The man swiftly ascended Zeus and draped his arms across Cas’ middle. The blue-eyed beauty swallowed hard. 

“So, Castiel mind telling me a little about what your hobbies are and where you are from?” Rex expertly guided Zeus across the long stretch of beach.  
Castiel pinched Gabriel’s butt after seeing his friend cover his mouth. Maybe Gabe was right and Rex Remington is interested. Cas stared at the breathtaking view of an orange sun setting in the horizon before opening his mouth to answer Mr. Remington’s questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean marched up and down the front porch, bringing to Mary’s mind a deranged guard on sentry duty at an Australian penal colony. Her son muttered under his breath. Only words she could capture were Gabriel, Castiel and sore behind. Sam and Benny volunteered to comb the jungle and some of the beaches. Mary stopped her oldest son from joining the search party. Deranged was too tame an adjective to describe her sunshine now. Who knew what Dean would do to the boys once he found them? Mary prayed for Castiel’s and Gabriel’s well-being.

“Come inside, Dean. The wood floor has acquired new dents on it courtesy of your maddening pacing. Perhaps tea laced with rum will help.” Mary gently held her son’s hand. Dean stationed his 6’1 frame behind a terrace window after his mother left to the kitchen. He swore to protect the boys and they were already missing. Tomorrow at first light the two little troublemakers were joining the crew at the harbor to help build the new brigantine ship. Dean breathed deeply. No, he wouldn’t do that to those rascals. Castiel lived his days after his father’s passing as Lucifer’s personal slave and Gabe spent most of his young life as a servant. The least he could do is make their lives comfortable on the island.

The sun already set. Gabe and Cas most likely did not carry torches to illuminate their way through the dark jungle. Thoughts of Castiel becoming a victim of a deadly snake bite assaulted his mind. Dean shook his head as he stood in a wide stance with arms crossed. His eyes adapting to the enveloping darkness outside. His mother’s soft steps approached him. 

“Here drink this.” Dean tasted the hot tea and winced. “Needs more rum.” He dropped the dainty porcelain cup hard on the tray, causing a crack to appear in the middle. A grimace adorned Mary’s features. The cup was part of her favorite tea set. 

Dean ran outside to resume his exasperating treading on the defenseless porch floor. Trotting of horse hooves drew both Winchesters attention. The captain jumped most of the porch steps at once. A stallion cantered closer. Dean could barely make out more than one silhouette in the darkness. Once the magnificent thoroughbred halted in front of him, a tidal wave of relief washed over Dean. A grinning Gabriel hopped from the horse with help from the rider. The short squirt saluted Dean. 

The captain’s brief joy came to a halt upon the rider’s face being exposed under the light provided by the moon and torches aligning the front of the house. Rex Remington brought the boys home. The blond man’s long legs touched the ground easily from the horse due to his height of 6’4. Cas waited for the rake to assist him off the horse. 

Just when the rake-hell's huge hands were an inch from Castiel’s hips, Dean stood between horse and Remington. “You can be on your way, Remington.” Dean slid his arms across Cas’ waist to bring him down from the stallion. Castiel rested the side of his face against the captain’s warm neck. He discreetly scented the man and closed his eyes for a few seconds, savoring the scent of leather and wood. Dean tightened his hold on the precious cargo he held.

Remington bowed at Mary, who stood on the top porch steps. She waved at the handsome land owner and businessman. “I am in no rush, Captain Winchester.” Rex’s eyes were hard when he looked at Dean, but the way he glanced afterwards at Castiel turned Dean’s stomach. A mixture of lust and affection clouded his violet gaze.

Dean wanted to cover the conceited wretch’s eyes with patches and sow them shut permanently. He hated what he was about to say. “Thank you for keeping the boys safe.”

“Believe me it was my pleasure.” Rex winked at Castiel, who blushed profusely. “Castiel is intelligent, modest and a tad shy. I enjoyed conversing with him about different subjects.” Remington bopped Cas on the nose. Dean inched backwards. 

“Dean, please put me down.” The captain hadn’t realized Cas remained in his arms.

Gabriel snickered, enjoying the show tremendously. Dean narrowed his eyes at him while he hesitantly lowered Castiel. Gabe stuck his tongue out at the captain. Cas stood right next to his best friend. “We are so grateful for your kindness, Mr. Remington.” A corner of Castiel’s mouth tilted up.

“Rex,” the dimpled man said.

“Thank you, Rex.” 

“Ooh mon capitaine! Rex says he’s treating us to tattoos. This way we can truly be part of the Impala crew.” Gabriel stuffed a piece of licorice in his mouth.

Dean glowered at Remington. “Children do not get tattoos!”

“They are certainly not children,” Rex stated as his eyes raked Cas from head to toe.

“Enough! Dinner is getting cold.” Dean started ushering Gabe and Cas towards the front steps.

“By the way, the boys are accompanying me tomorrow to the butterfly conservatory and for ices at Poppi’s.” Rex slapped a leather glove on the palm of his left hand. His violet eyes twinkled. He looked at Cas and winked.

Dean’s broad shoulders stiffened. “No, thank you. They have plans with my mother.” 

“Actually, that would help me immensely. Amara needs help planting seeds for her garden and I volunteered to help.” Mary folded her hands demurely behind her back.

Dean felt like a volcano ready to erupt lava all over the damn place. He rolled his eyes before turning to face Remington. “What time will you stop by?”

“Eleven o’clock sounds good to you?” Rex faced the boys, who eagerly nodded. Castiel loved nature and was excited to see the butterflies native to Grenada. Gabe’s mouth salivated at the plethora of ice flavors he’d get to choose from at Poppi’s. Maybe Rex will take them to the general store to buy coconut candy. 

“Until tomorrow then,” Rex bowed and with ease ascended Zeus. Soon horse and rider could no longer be seen, as Zeus galloped into the dark forest.

“Conceited ass,” Dean mumbled.

Mary embraced the boys before heading inside the house. “What happened?”

“We lost track of time and luckily good old Rex happened to be taking a dip in his private beach. The man was without a stitch of clothing!” Gabriel’s eyes glowed golden. Castiel pinched a butt cheek. The trickster jumped.

“What did you just say, pipsqueak?” a thunderous captain inquired.

“Uhm”

“It is his private beach and Rex may do as he pleases. We were trespassing.” Castiel licked his dry lips. The Southerner resembled an ocean God, coming out of the azure water.

Dean hated the look in Cas’ eyes. It seemed he was lost in a memory which the captain didn’t want to know about, especially if it had to deal with Rex Remington. “Get your asses inside. Dinner must be cold and we should be grateful to you two knuckleheads for that.”

Sam and Benny showed up at the nick of time to eat baked swordfish, steamed creamed vegetables and apple tarts. Castiel apologized to both men for having them running around the island in search of him and Gabe. Benny instantly noticed the captain’s foul mood. 

Gabriel and Castiel incessantly babbled about tomorrow’s excursion. Dean continued pouring rum in a glass and gulping each drink down greedily like a fish. Mary scolded her first born and he stopped after the third round. Sam covered his mouth. Dean glared at his baby brother.

Sam was telling Castiel about how much he’s going to love the butterfly conservatory when Dean banged a fist on the table, causing silverware and glasses to rattle. Everyone gawked at the captain. “Big fucking whoop…some colorful insects fluttering around!”

“Dean, what has gotten into you?” Mary had enough.

He felt chastised like a six-year-old. The captain had the audacity to pout. “Nothing…just that these two brats never apologized for putting me through Hell today. I thought they fell into the volcano or bitten by a poisonous snake or spider.” He stared mostly at Castiel. What burned his veins was the fact that the two rascals had been in Remington’s company and the Southerner had obviously taken an immediately liking to Cas.

Castiel slid down his chair a little. He batted his thick ebony lashes a couple of times in his shame. Dean hated how the simple act stirred something wicked and hot in his lower abdomen. He loved how the lashes fanned against smooth olive skin. Wanted to feel them flicker against his own flushed skin.

Cas chewed on his lower lip. “Sorry for causing you stress, Dean. I would never intentionally hurt you.” Castiel glanced down at his empty plate.”

“You’re home safe. That’s all that matters.” Dean invited his friends and family to the sitting room to partake of some card games.

Later in the evening, the captain was snuffing out the torches that lit the house’s driveway. Loud crunching on the grass alerted him of Sam’s presence. “Shouldn’t you be reading?”

Sam chuckled and snuffed out a torch. “There is something going on between you and Castiel.”

“You’re out of your humongous bookworm mind!” Dean sped up to leave his deranged sibling.

Sam rested a gargantuan hand over his brother’s broad shoulder. “Dean, I know you better than anyone in this planet, and that includes Benny, who knows you damn well.”

Dean arched a brow. “Damn it, Sammy. Am I that fucking transparent?”

“You continuously maligned Remington’s character through the card game and your eyes are constantly locked on Castiel.” Sam combed fingers through his shaggy brown locks.

“Shit…I detest talking about feelings and emotions. That is for the ladies.” Dean plopped his ass on the lowest porch step. He wiped a hand over his weary face. Being scared shitless over the boys made him bone tired. “Sammy, it’s frightening how much I feel for that boy. It consumes me like hot lava.”

Sam snickered before becoming serious once again. “Dean, you know I do not care who you take to bed, but Cas is different. I spoke to him and Gabriel yesterday and he has been through a lot.”

“No shit, Sammy. Why do you think I keep him at arm’s length?” Dean rummaged through his jacket pocket for a cheroot. He brushed a striker against raw flint to light it. 

The captain offered a cheroot to his baby brother, who vehemently declined. “Those things will kill you.”

“Your loss, kid.” Dean inhaled deeply before releasing three successive smoke rings.

“Would it be so terrible for Castiel and Remington to become friends?” Sam leaned against the steps railing with ankles crossed.

Dean’s eyes became dark. “The man wants more than friendship. He devoured Cas with those weird eyes of his.”

“Maybe it is for the best. You are not too happy about being lassoed with Gabriel and Castiel. Rex can take them off your hands.”

“Remington wants to make Cas his sex slave just like Creepy Crawly.” Dean stood up. He tossed the butt of the cheroot on the grass and stomped on it with the heel of his boot.

“Dean, you are wrong and know it. Remington treated his former mistress as a queen. They finished their arrangement amicably. He can say that you were too busy building the new ship and offered to be the boys’ guardian.” 

“Over my dead body,” Dean swallowed hard.

“So, you are going to keep Cas under your roof and remain lusting after the forbidden fruit. Mother isn’t stupid. She will eventually catch on. Then she is going to start worrying.”

“You overthink everything, Sammy.”

“Really? Intimate relationships between men are taboo. Mother wants grandchildren soon and Amara is not being coy with her intentions regarding you. Castiel deserves to live a little. Maybe Rex is the right person to help him. He is the most powerful man on the island and can pay people to keep a relationship with Cas secret. And keep him safe from Fergus Crowley.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Sammy.”

“Dean, please think things through. I just want you to be happy.” Sam climbed the steps. 

“Night bitch,” Dean whispered.

“Good night, jerk.”

Ten minutes later, Dean rapped his knuckles lightly on Cas’ chamber door. He received no answer. The captain opened the door. Cas snored lightly. Sheets covered his fetal positioned form up to the waist. His folded hands lay in front of his youthful face on a pillow. Castiel was safe under his roof and Dean planned on keeping things the way they   
were. “Good night sweetheart,” he whispered before closing the door.

The following morning, Dean continuously glanced at his rusty pocket watch for the time. He swallowed hard when the time approached eleven. His thoughts were consumed on how the outing would transpire. He hit his left thumb with a hammer and cursed up a storm. Benny ordered the captain to head home because he was a damn nuisance. Dean hurled a few colorful expletives at his best friend while he reluctantly walked away.

Rex arrived at exactly eleven. Mary informed the rake that if he touched even one hair on either of the boys’ heads he would have to deal with her. She adjusted Castiel’s cravat and tried taming his hair. Rex complimented Castiel on his waistcoat and cravat that matched his eyes. Mary told Cas and Gabe not to wear jackets since the weather was hot as Hades. 

Remington drove a sleek calash which was a small carriage with collapsible top on the back. Rex helped the boys sit inside, so the sun would not assault them too badly. He led the reins of two gorgeous white Andalusians. “Help yourselves to fresh lemonade and biscuits. Cook prepared them just before I left.”

Gabriel nudged one of Cas’ shoulders with his skinny one. “This one is a keeper, Cassie.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and heard Rex serve as tour guide. The man’s southern accent always soothed him. Town was a few minutes from the Winchester residence. Rex stationed the calash in front of the butterfly conservatory. He tossed a silver coin to a stable boy. The curly haired lad rapidly pocketed the coin and took rein of the vehicle to park it by the nearest stable.

The conservatory was dome shaped. One paid at a front ticket booth where an old man handed each patron a leaflet with sketches of various species of butterflies. Rex followed the boys inside. Castiel was in awe since he set foot in the actual conservatory. A man cautiously allowed them entrance. The doors needed to be kept closed to prevent any of the butterflies of escaping.

The dome roof was glass. Direct sunlight provided perfect view of the tropical setting. A Jamaican Blue butterfly landed on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas smiled as he gingerly traced a flapping wing. His eyes crossed in the process. 

“Its wings match your eyes,” Rex whispered in his ear.

The butterfly soon took flight. The boys strolled around the dome. Remington walked leisurely behind them. His chest filled with warmth every time Castiel beamed after discovering a new species of butterfly. Cas loved standing by bird feeders to watch bullfinches and Grenada doves eat seeds and drink water.

Soon Gabriel’s stomach started grumbling. Rex escorted the boys out and they walked across the street to Poppi’s. The gentle older man with leather skin welcomed them warmly to his family establishment. Several mothers and nannies sat with their charges in tables, eating ices and staying away from the hot weather.

Rex ordered a papaya ice while Castiel and Gabriel chose mango and pineapple. Gabe immediately gobbled up his, regretting his gluttony. He received a terrible case of brain freeze afterwards. Castiel ate his ice slowly to savor the mango flavor. 

Rex chuckled and motioned at Cas’ mouth. “There is some ice smeared on your chin.” Castiel brushed his pink tongue around his mouth. “Still there.”

Cas tried once more to no avail. “Allow me,” Rex said before scraping a thumb over the slight dimple on Castiel’s chin. He removed the bit of mango ice and slipped the thumb in between his full lips. Cas felt the tip of his ears burn.

“The day is young. How about we visit the waterfall?” Rex stood and waved at Poppi. The older gentlemen told the young ones he hoped to see them again. Gabriel said to count on it.

“We won’t come home late again?” Castiel asked. He rather not have Captain Winchester in a foul mood. 

“I will have you back at the house within two hours. Gabe has been craving coconut candy. Let us visit the general store and then be on our way.” Gabriel thanked Rex profusely.

The trip to the waterfall lasted forty-five minutes. According to Cas’ calculations, walking distance between the Winchester residence and the waterfall was twenty minutes. Lush tropical flowers and foliage aligned the road which led to their intended destination. A black and orange bullfinch flew over the carriage. When the mountains and waterfall came into view, Castiel fell in love. 

“Please tell me you will join me for a swim,” Rex smiled down at the boys.

Gabriel was already undressing. Remington waited for Castiel. “It is rather hot and the water looks welcoming.”

“Wonderful”

Gabe remained only in his white drawers. Rex undressed and opted to wear drawers for the swimming excursion, as well. Castiel timidly undressed. He hated for others to see the healing scars on his lower back. He waited for Rex to lead the way. All their discarded clothes littered large rocks that surrounded the pool of water created by the waterfall. 

As usual, Gabe hopped over the rocks and climbed the stone wall with ease. Castiel was surer than ever that his best friend must have been a spider monkey in a past life. Rex offered Cas a hand to avoid slipping on a wet rock. Castiel held on to it. Remington moved slowly until they reached the stone wall.

“Be careful…just follow my lead. It only takes two minutes to reach the inside of the waterfall.” Castiel nodded.

The noise of the cascading water was loud to Cas’ ears. The cave was dark and stone floor slippery. Rex held on to Cas’ hand once again. Gabriel already dunked his head through the waterfall and laughed. “Come closer,” Rex told Castiel. Castiel dipped his fingers first and the water was cold but not the kind that caused goosebumps to spread through his body.

A smirk appeared on Gabe’s piquant face. One of his hands rested on Castiel’s lower back. His friend looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, Castiel was thrust forward. He screamed on his way down. Gabriel soon joined his best friend. Two back to back splashes distorted the water. After Castiel was wiping water from his eyes another louder splash landed close by. Rex’s head popped from within the pool. His violet eyes appeared lighter. Castiel swam behind Rex to where Gabe was and dunked his head under the water. The boys fought and splashed water on each other’s faces. Remington delighted in their antics.

Gabriel’s face twisted in discomfort. “Something wrong?” a worried Castiel asked.

“Too many candies,” Gabe said before swimming out of the pool. As soon as he was out of the water, Gabe bent down to grab his clothes and ran into the jungle. 

“His stomach will be the end of him,” Castiel said. Rex swam towards him. 

“You are entitled to say no but can you tell me how you ended under the guardianship of Dean Winchester?” Rex earlier noticed the welts on the boy’s back but decided not to ask about them. It was a delicate subject.

Castiel floated in the cool water and gazed at the cerulean sky. He debated for a minute or two before deciding he could trust Rex. He shared most of what transpired to him in the last year. “Captain Winchester is an honorable man. Most people would not have hesitated to turn back and drop you on that demon Crowley’s lap.”

“He is.” Castiel chewed his bottom lip. Warmth surrounded his heart at the thought of the captain.

“I am at your disposal, Mr. Mullen. Whatever you need…you can count on me.” Rex bowed dramatically.

Castiel splashed water on his face. Rex swam after the younger man. Cas hadn’t felt this carefree in ages. He started to tire and swam back to land. Remington stayed floating for a while. Just as Cas was about to set foot on ground something stung him. The pain arched from his toes to knee. He screamed and dropped to the ground. Rex instantly on alert swam to Castiel.

Cas held his throbbing foot. Remington held the red foot. “Jellyfish sting. One of the few species that live in freshwater.”

“It hurts a lot,” Castiel muttered.

Rex looked around. “Water here is fresh. Saltwater or vinegar aid in this situation.”

Castiel winced in pain. “Alright there is only one more solution but you are not going to like it, sweetheart.”

Rex carried Castiel in a huff towards a nutmeg tree. He gently deposited the boy on the grass. “Close your eyes, Cas.” Castiel leaned against the tree.

Meanwhile, an aggravated Dean made his way through the jungle. Since he was beyond an abhorrent mood, he chose to visit the waterfall to alleviate the tension that riddled his entire body. His damn thumb didn’t throb and hurt as much. When he was about half a mile from the waterfall, a damn pigeon took a shit on his shoulder. Dean angrily wiped the poop. He wished to have a rifle at his disposal. Supposedly, being pooped on by a fucking bird meant good luck. He hmphed. Sure, need some right about now.

The sound of the waterfall could be heard. Dean smiled a little. A dip in the cool water was just what he needed. The captain whistled during the last trek of his journey. He froze upon the site he witnessed. No, it couldn’t be. He must’ve passed out at the wharf and his mind conjured up this nightmare scenario.

Castiel closed his eyes and heard the rustle of Rex’s drawers falling to the ground. He peaked and almost fainted at having a huge cock so close to his face. A squeak was emitted from his mouth. “Sorry but this is the only solution at hand.”

Rex walked closer with his huge staff in hand. Urine rained over Cas’ throbbing foot. Castiel felt his entire body burn in embarrassment. A hand latched on to Rex’s hipbone and he turned his head to glance at the waterfall. Where the hell was Gabriel?! Once Rex finished pissing on his foot, the burning sensation began to diminish. Oh God! How embarrassing! Could the ground open and swallow him already? 

“Feeling better?” Rex rapidly slid his drawers up. He ruffled Cas’ unruly hair. The boy barely nodded. 

Remington surprised Castiel by carrying him to the rocks where their clothes lay. Relief flooded him. The pain was tolerable now. As Rex set him over a large rock, Cas reached up and kissed him on the jaw. Remington smirked, revealing deep dimples before helping Cas dress.

Dean felt nauseous. He leaned against a tree, making sure not to make noise. The captain closed his eyes vividly recalling Cas orally pleasuring the rake-hell. The look of bliss on the cabin boy’s face as Remington carried him tenderly ingrained in Dean’s head. 

So much for the illusion he always held of Castiel Mullen as an innocent angel playing a harp on a cloud in Heaven. “Innocent my ass!” The urge to murder someone assaulted the captain. Where was Gabriel? Pipsqueak was supposed to chaperone those two. Dean planned on throttling the runt’s scrawny neck as soon as he saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

Rex screamed Gabriel’s name so loud that it echoed across the jungle. He carried Castiel within his long and sinewy arms on their frenetic return to the calash. Cas felt his entire body flush. He insisted for Rex not to coddle him like a newborn. Yet Castiel found himself appreciating being pampered by a breath-taking merman. He giggled inwardly. Since the first time he glimpsed a nude Rex emerging out of the water, Cas referred to him as a merman. He pressed the palm of his right hand against his dry lips to prevent an actual giggle from emerging from his mouth. He accidentally scraped his nose and jaw against the blond’s smooth and sun kissed skin. In his haste, Rex barely buttoned his shirt. Now that Cas thought about it the man’s waistcoat remained on the rocks by the waterfall.

Rex’s full lips brushed against the younger man’s temple. “We are almost there, Cas.” He opened his mouth to scream for Gabriel one last time but the snapping of a twig made him freeze.

Gabe appeared. The short adolescent’s skin looked pale and he sweated profusely. “What ails you?” Rex queried. 

“Gabriel?” a visibly concerned Castiel asked.

Gabe leaned against a tree, breathing harshly and wiping his brow. “Never eating candy again.” He held his stomach. Two ices and a dozen coconut candies almost killed him. His golden eyes finally realized his best friend in the Southerner’s muscular arms. Gabe managed to produce an impish smile. “I should be the one asking what happened while I was shitting my life away.”

“Jelly fish sting” Rex walked toward the now visible carriage in long and predatory strides. Gabriel tried his best to keep up but it was difficult with his much shorter legs.

Rex waited patiently for Gabe to sit inside the calash to steadily set Castiel in a comfortable position. He patted Cas’ ankle after it rested on his friend’s lap. The violet eyed man maneuvered the reins with finesse and the trio arrived at the Winchester residence ten minutes later.

Mary fretted at the porch. Something occurred to Castiel since Remington carried him. Gabriel seemed sick. She held the front door open for the three men. Rex rapidly explained what happened to Cas’ foot and that Gabriel got pounced by the Revenge of Montezuma. Mary instructed Rex to place Castiel on the second-floor veranda to rest. Thankfully, Mary grew vegetables and medicinal herbs and plants in her back garden. She noticed a twitchy Gabriel scratching his derriere.

“What did you wipe with?” Mary kept her lips closed by pressing two fingers on them.

“Vines”

“I suspect it most likely was poison ivy which causes a painful rash if not treated immediately. Go to your chamber and I will fetch aloe and tea tree oil to make an ointment. By tomorrow your tush won’t itch or burn.”

Gabriel flew up the stairs. He stood in front of the standing mirror and pulled down his knee breeches and drawers. Gabe gave his back to the mirror and winced. His butt cheeks burned and itched. A nasty rash already formed on the small globes. He fought the urge to scratch. Gabriel threw his short body on the bed, causing half of the mosquito net to come unhinged and drag on the floor. He lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. The fair breeze that entered through French windows caressed his derriere and soothed it a tiny bit.

He fell asleep for two hours and when he woke the sun started to make its exit. A knock on the door stopped him from scratching his doomed ass cheeks. Hells bells! Even the inside was starting to itch and burn. “Enter!”

“Mon Dieu your cul resembles two ripe cherry tomatoes!” Balthazar waltzed into the chamber like he owned it.

Mortification hit Gabriel. “What are you doing here? Mary is supposed to treat the poison ivy.”

He jumped from the bed and realized he was naked as the day he was born. Gabriel grabbed a pillow to cover his cock. Balthazar smirked. “Mon petit diable, I have lost count of how many penises these hands fondled and stroked through the years.”

Gabriel never shared with anyone that he remained a virgin. Luckily, none of the masters and mistresses of the many homes he worked at never tried anything unbecoming towards him. He usually slept in small lofts over stables with a knife under whatever he used as a pillow. First time he slept in a real bed was when Crowley brought him to serve as Cassie’s companion.

“Where is Mrs. Winchester?” Gabriel stared at a bowl in the cook’s sturdy hands.

“She is currently applying vinegar and aloe to Castiel’s foot. So, I volunteered to tend to your pert ass.” Balthy winked. 

“Just leave it on the table there and I can do the rest.” Gabriel stood by the foot of the canopied bed.

“Hmm…you won’t be able to reach every inch of those delectable globes.”

Gabe swallowed hard. His traitorous ass started itching and burning like crazy. “Fine but be quick!” 

The trickster swan dived into the giant bed and hid his head under a plump pillow. He felt the mattress dip beside him. Gabriel refused to open his eyes. Balthazar had the audacity to sing while his elegant fingers massaged the heavenly ointment over his right cheek. He lathered it gently and thoroughly. 

Gabe’s cock twitched as it lay trapped against the mattress. Balthazar took his time and two minutes later tended to the neglected ass cheek. “Feel better, mon cher?” 

Lil Gabriel became plumper. He nodded. Balthy needed to leave as soon as possible. “Why so shy all of a sudden, darling?” Gabe shrugged his thin shoulders. Balthazar laughed as he finished applying the last of the ointment. He playfully slapped the back of one of the younger man’s thighs. Gabriel sunk his teeth on his lower lip.

“In an hour, I shall return with dinner and the next dose is at nine.” Balthy left the bed. He noticed the mosquito netting hanging half loose and righted it. 

Gabriel left the safe cocoon of the pillow to thank Balthazar. “De rien, Gabriel.” He winked as he made his way out of the chamber. 

Gabe shot out of the bed to jerk off. His cock was hard as a rock. It didn’t take long to come. He still felt Balthy’s hands kneading his ass. Two thick ropes of semen smeared against the standing mirror. Once his pulse and breathing returned to normal, Gabriel wiped the mess. He dropped on the bed and fell asleep with a piquant smile on his lips.

While Balthy dined with Gabriel, Mary, Sam, Benny and Cas ate dinner in the second-floor veranda. Castiel felt better after Mary poured vinegar on the injured foot. Half an hour later, she applied aloe on it. Rex accompanied him for a while by reading the last four chapters of Gulliver’s Travels to Cas. Mrs. Winchester invited the man for dinner but he declined. 

Since they were alone right before Rex left, the southerner held one of his hands tenderly and bowed down to press his lips to each knuckle. Castiel watched the man with glazed eyes. A few seconds later, Mary returned to escort the hero of the day outside. 

As the small group finished dessert, Mary inquired about Dean. Cas perked from his bamboo seat. He hadn’t seen the captain all day. He never missed a meal. Benny replied that Dean left the harbor early due to hitting a thumb with a hammer and being dismissed by the Impala’s first mate. 

Castiel wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. “Is he well?”

“No need to worry, Cas. The captain is a big boy. Thought he’d trek over to the waterfall. That is his favorite place to decompress.” Benny popped the guava biscuit in his mouth.

“I bet he’s being consoled at the tavern,” Sam piped in. 

Mary hit him across the head. His bangs covering his eyes as a result. Castiel scowled. The captain was either fornicating with one or two whores at a tavern or at the Shurley residence, seeking comfort in Amara’s twiggy arms.

The men cleared the table, insisting Mary remain to keep Cas company. She poured the two of them tea. Castiel glanced around the large terrace and his eyes landed on a rose carved out of wood. Mary smiled. “Dean carved that for my fortieth birthday.”

“The captain is talented in many fields.” Castiel bitterly recollected the night Dean and Amara played the piano so hauntingly together.

“My late husband made sure Dean knew manly hobbies after I began giving my sunshine piano lessons.” 

Castiel nodded. He covered his mouth to yawn. “Pardon me, Mrs. Winchester. It has been a long day.”

“It is quite alright. Benny will help you to your chamber and I shall join you soon to apply more aloe to your foot.” She held it under the light of a sconce. “Already looks better.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“You are quite welcome, Castiel.” She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Meanwhile, Dean started drinking a second bottle of rum at the tavern. Several bar maids that knew him intimately propositioned the captain but he refused all their advances. He swallowed hard after gulping down a glass. Dean wiped his slick lips and banged his forehead against the worn counter. All this damn time, he treated Castiel as if he were made of the finest glass and the boy sucked cock like an experienced courtesan. The image of his fingers sinking into Remington’s hips burned in his mind for eternity. 

A weathered grandfather clock that stood behind the bar chimed the midnight hour. The owner of the tavern informed Dean it was closing time. The captain threw several silver coins on the counter before leaving in an unsteady gait. A full moon guided the inebriated man home. 

Mary found her first born asleep on the front porch steps early the following morning. She rose at six to apply ointment to both of her patients. Castiel resembled a rumpled owl so early in the morning and Gabriel experienced sweets withdrawal. She left both darlings sleeping in their respective chambers. Mary shook her son’s broad shoulders. He reeked of sweat and alcohol. She covered her nose. “Wake up, Dean!”

Dean blinked blood shot, apple green eyes before realizing where he slept. His mother stood with arms crossed on the front step. Everything spun around him as he made his way up. “Why were you at the tavern? You usually go there to clear your mind when troubled. Banging a hammer against a thumb is nothing, especially for you.”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Dean took the steps two at a time. Mary followed him.

“A bath is the first thing on your agenda and then you are coming down for breakfast and my famous hangover cure.” Mary shoved him to the stairs. Dean went up the stairs like a dead man who’d just been resurrected.

By the time Dean made it back downstairs, his crew was in the process of serving themselves fried eggs, sausages, bread rolls and chunks of papaya. Mary poured each man freshly brewed black coffee. Benny arched a brow at the captain when the man sat at the head of the table. Dean rested a hand against his forehead. Mary appeared with tomato juice and who knows what else for her son to drink. Dean downed it all and winced afterwards. He burped loudly and Mary hit him across the head.

After a satisfying breakfast, the crew started heading out to the harbor. Dean stopped for a minute. A brilliant idea came to him. “Cas and Gabe start at the harbor today.”

“But Dean, they…”

“But nothing! They stop being pampered today and that’s my final say.” Dean left a stunned Mary as he jogged up the stairs. He reached Gabriel’s chamber first. Dean didn’t bother knocking. Loud snores indicated Gabe still slept. Dean smirked as he made his way closer to the bed. 

Little bastard was supposed to serve as chaperone and was horrible at it. He and Castiel were probably in cahoots. Remington was the most powerful man in Grenada. Maybe Cas planned on seducing him and then moving into the man’s mansion and bringing Gabe along. The two kids were joined at the hip.

He cupped the sides of his mouth and screamed close to a slumbering Gabe, “Rise and shine!”

Gabriel jumped and yelled. He scowled upon discovering the captain. “The sun has barely risen. I’m going back to sleep.”

Dean yanked him by the ankles to pull him down the bed. “What’s the big idea?!”

“You start working at the building site today. So, pull on comfortable clothes and grab a quick breakfast.” He boxed Gabe’s ears.

“Ouch! But my…”

Dean rolled his eyes before vacating the chamber. Gabriel patted his derriere gently as he hopped off the bed. At least he felt much better this morning. His stomach grumbled. Gabe hurried up. No way was he missing breakfast. Who knew if Attila the Hun granted his crew a lunch break. Gabriel stuck out his tongue at the closed door.

The captain skipped knocking on Cas’ door and stormed right in. The boy slept without any sheets covering his form. His dressing gown must have ridden up to his waist in the middle of the night. Cas donned no drawers. His penis that would perfectly in Dean’s hand curved into Castiel’s toned stomach. Cas changed sleeping position, causing his erection to rub against the mattress. The boy moaned obscenely. Dean palmed his own cock that already became hard. He remembered yesterday and his swollen shaft wilted like a dying flower. 

He scurried to the bed and pulled the mosquito net to the side. Dean bent to shake the siren’s shoulders violently. Castiel opened frightened eyes. His body shook while Dean sunk his fingers into the boy’s upper arms. “Good you are awake. Get dressed and see if there’s any breakfast left. Today is your first day at the harbor.” 

The captain had never looked at him with such cold eyes. Dean didn’t even wait for a response from Castiel. He never got a chance to ask how his thumb was after yesterday’s injury. Then Castiel remembered where the captain most likely spent the night and didn’t care.

The boys only got to drink mango juice and eat two sausages each. Mary promised them a delicious dish for that evening’s meal. Cas and Gabe rode on a wagon with Benny, who asked the boys how they fared that morning. The Cajun was relieved to hear their maladies were almost completely healed. He tried sharing the information with the captain but the man ignored him and stormed out of the house.

The entire crew worked diligently for four straight hours. Cas’ foot began to feel irritated. The combination of wearing boots and a sweaty foot did not help the cause. Miraculously, Rex arrived, driving the calash. Gabriel and Cas perked up as soon as they saw the man carrying a large wicker basket. 

Dean immediately noticed Remington’s arrival. He scowled and hit a nail harder with a hammer. The captain’s blood boiled when Cas stopped scraping a piece of lumber. The boy limped towards the southerner. “Castiel, you aren’t dismissed yet!”

Benny stopped hammering a plank of wood that would-be part of the ship’s brig and climbed down a ladder. “Brother, the young ones need a break.”

Dean clenched his jaw before hopping from his position and striding over to Castiel. He grabbed the boy’s wrist to prevent him from reaching Remington’s carriage. Gabe was already searching the contents in the basket.

“Stop acting like a bitch in heat whenever Remington is around. I feel embarrassed for you,” Dean whispered in the younger man’s ear.

“The man graciously brought Gabe and me lunch. We worked non-stop for over four hours. I am most likely sun burned and dying of thirst,” he said while clenching his teeth. Cas forcibly yanked Dean’s hand from his wrist.

“How about sucking his cock as a thank you after lunch?” Simmering lava burned along Dean’s veins. 

Castiel turned and slapped him hard on the left cheek, leaving a white handprint that soon turned crimson. The captain’s nostrils flared. Cas gave him his back to join Gabe and Rex. The boy rose on tiptoes and hugged Remington tightly.

The three sat inside the calash to partake of a meal of iced lemonade, cold chicken sandwiches and mango scones. Gabriel still afraid of his stomach woes only ate two scones. Gabe left the other two men alone inside the carriage while he leaned against the door outside. Balthy approached him with a smirk. 

“How is my adorable patient feeling?” He patted Gabe on the shoulder. The trickster blushed.

“Better”

“Wonderful news. I know you already ate but mind joining me and the boys for lunch. We are playing cards after eating.” Balthy grabbed one of Gabe’s hands to drag him to a large tree that provided ample shade. Gabriel’s heart beat wildly.

Dean chewed angrily while glaring at Remington’s calash. Fucking Gabriel left Castiel once again alone with Rex. Benny shook his head. He sat with legs crossed under the shade of a papaya tree. The two men were away from the others, who played cards.

“Bet I know what is going on inside that carriage.” Dean wiped crumbs from his chin.

Benny laid a hand on the captain’s shoulder. “That slap was well deserved.”

Dean scowled at his best friend. “Oh really? You can’t imagine what I witnessed between sweet innocent Castiel and Remington yesterday.”

“Brother, whatever it is you thought you saw most likely never happened.”

“Just spit it out, Benny.” Dean drank water from a canteen. 

“That angel got stung by a jelly fish at the waterfall yesterday afternoon. Mary told us last night. And Gabriel got a diarrhea attack and wiped his ass with poison ivy.”  
Dean gawked at him with wide eyes. “I know what I saw!” Benny arched a brow in response.

Shit! Dean recalled the cock sucking incident and now things started to make sense. Remington was pissing on Cas’ foot and the boy must’ve been in pain and that’s why he held on to the older man’s hip. That also explained why the little troublemaker wasn’t around. Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He banged the back of his head against the tree bark.

“Fuck!” He swallowed hard. The things he hurled at Cas a while ago. Yes, he deserved the slap and much worse. Dean rose and walked to the carriage. 

“Control yourself, brother!” Benny stood in case his help was needed.

Dean rapped his knuckles against the carriage door and did not wait to be invited in. He clenched his hands upon seeing Castiel sitting all pretty on Remington’s lap. After seeing that the southerner applied aloe on the boy’s foot, Dean calmed a little. He despised seeing the other man’s hands touching any part of Castiel’s body.

An angry looking jelly fish sting marred the boy’s perfect foot. Dean cleared his throat as he flung his 6’1 frame on the leather bench seat across from the two men. He couldn’t look Cas in the eye. Dean licked his lips. 

“Good day, Winchester.” Dean hated Remington’s southern drawl. 

“Remington” The captain nodded.

Castiel never wanted to see the captain again. He did not deserve those ugly words. They hurt like he’d been stabbed with a sharp dagger as soon as they came out of Dean’s mouth. He played with a button on Rex’s waistcoat.

“Cas, I am so fucking sorry. You are the most innocent and purest person I know and shouldn’t have said those things to you.” Tears swam in Dean’s eyes but he instantly wiped the threatening tears with his shoulders. “Can’t blame you for not even sparing a glance at me, but please know I feel wretched.”

“His foot is acting up again due to the heat and boot. Cas needs to be barefoot for a few days and get aloe treatment every four hours.” Remington played with Castiel’s dark locks. “Plus, he is suffering from heatstroke.” Cas hid his face in Rex’s wide and muscular chest.

Dean fought the urge to yank Cas away from Remington but wished to avoid a scene. “Please take him home…to my house.”

“Right away”

Dean descended the carriage and bellowed at Gabriel to accompany Cas home. The shorter adolescent waved bye to the crew and ran to the calash. “Keep an eye on your friend and sorry for being an asshole today.”

“Whatever, mon capitaine.” 

That night Dean skipped dinner and remained locked in his own chamber. Mary left a food tray outside. The captain’s heart withered a little each time he thought Castiel would never look at him with those gorgeous wide eyes of his. He fell asleep at his desk a little after midnight. At least he finished the small project. The captain woke before the rooster crowed and sauntered to Cas’ chamber door. 

He slowly made his way inside and placed something on the washstand. Castiel would see it while he performed his morning ablutions. Dean gazed wistfully at the sleeping angel. Cas was an innocent. Dean had no right to believe anything untoward about him and think he would suck the cock of a man he was just getting acquainted with. 

Castiel awoke a little before eight. He stretched his arms upwards before climbing off the bed. As he washed his face with water from a basin, he saw a bumble bee carved out of wood. It fit perfectly on the palm of his hand. His upper lip tugged up. Only one person made beautiful creations out of wood. No wonder he never joined his family and crew for dinner last night. Dean spent the entire evening carving the bee for him. Castiel kissed the top of the bee’s head before placing it under his pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks after Dean asked Cas for forgiveness and carved a bumble bee out of wood from a jumbee tree for the boy, found the adolescent assisting Mrs. Winchester tend to her flower and vegetable gardens. Gabriel became an honorary member of the ship building crew during the mornings and he helped Balthazar create mouth-watering dishes for dinner in the early evening hours. Mary began to feel maternal affection toward Castiel. Blisters formed in the young man’s long and elegant fingers and his cheeks and nose were constantly red due to sun exposure. Every two hours while the duo tended the gardens, Mary applied aloe to Cas’ face. A straw hat decorated with sky blue ribbons hid her face from the scorching sun. 

At night, the Winchesters and the Impala crew gathered together in the music room after a hearty meal. Besides playing card games, the group enjoyed listening to their captain play the piano or to Castiel read from Robinson Crusoe. Castiel closed his eyes during the captain’s performances. Dean played with ferocious intensity, sending chills down the boy’s spine. When his eyes remained open, Cas stared longingly at the captain’s manly and callused hands as they caressed the ivory keys. 

Right before bathing at bedtime, Castiel locked his chamber door and pleasured himself, imagining those powerful hands worshiping his own body. Unknown to the adolescent, the captain jerked himself to sleep, thinking of the boy riding him in a frenzy while reciting a passage from the current book he read out loud. Tension left his sore shoulders and upper back after he blew a load courtesy of the beautiful blue-eyed angel. Dean would wipe semen from his abdomen and chest with a discarded shirt and immediately fell asleep, whispering Cas’ name.

The captain surprised the crew by declaring the next Monday and Tuesday off. Tremendous progress had been made in building the company’s second ship. Seventy percent of the merchant vessel was built. Dean knew he’d have a mutiny on his hands if his men didn’t rest for several consecutive days. The men were beyond jubilant. 

While everyone ate breakfast on Monday morning, Dean couldn’t keep his eyes from Castiel, especially whenever the boy licked jam and honey from his pink and luscious lips. He fidgeted constantly as he adjusted tight fitting, riding breeches. Dean wanted to ride over to a beach and relax for most of the day. Sam, who sat to his brother’s right side kicked Dean on the shin three times. The captain shot daggers at him with apple green eyes. Sam mouthed at his older brother to stop. 

Dean cleared his throat, capturing the crew’s attention. “Cas, any plans for today?”

Castiel stopped licking honey from two fingers and swallowed hard. “No”

The captain’s eyes brightened. “Great! Want to join me for a day at the beach?”

Cas felt his heart gallop madly like a racehorse. Was this happening? Was it to be only the two of them? Castiel must have stared at the protagonist of his sexual fantasies for an eternity since Gabriel pinched one of his hips. Cas glared at his best friend before returning his attention to the captain. 

“Yes, thank you.” His voice squeaked, causing Cas’ cheeks to burn red. Gabriel chuckled.

“Be ready in thirty minutes,” Captain Winchester told Castiel as he got up from the table. 

Five minutes later, Castiel packed snacks inside a picnic basket. Gabriel sidled behind him and screamed, “Boo!” Cas shoved the short boy hard, making Gabe land on his perky ass.

“Hells bells, Cas! What is your problem?” Gabriel rose and massaged his bruised derriere.

“That is for scaring me and pinching me earlier.” Castiel finished packing.

Gabriel leaned against a column that led into the dining room. “I like you, kiddo. So, Gabe is going to offer you some free advice.”

“We are the same age,” Cas piped in while searching for a blanket in the linen closet. 

“You are the luckiest man alive.”

Castiel found a checkered picnic blanket and placed it on top of the wicker basket. “Why am I supposedly lucky?”

“So young and so naïve.” Gabriel walked right in front of his best friend. Castiel started losing patience. “Two drool worthy men are gaga over you.”

Cas fingered the basket handle. He nervously nibbled his lower lip. “I gather Rex fancies me but no one else does.”

Gabriel playfully slapped the taller boy on the face. Castiel glared at the troublemaker. “Don’t play stupid, Cassie. It doesn’t become you.” Cas did not want to get his hopes up. “The captain kept looking at you during breakfast like he wanted to gobble every inch of you. Let’s not forget how jealous he got after thinking you fellated yummy Rex.”

“The captain is courting Ms. Shurley.” Castiel hated mentioning the man’s paramour.

“Cap’n is more likely to take a broom to bed than that cold marble statue.”

Whistling coming from an adjacent sitting room brought the conversation to an end. Castiel quickly grabbed the picnic basket. Gabriel whispered in his ear, “Ride that bronco to your little heart’s content, Cassie. If you are lucky maybe you can be the center of a delicious Manwich.”

Castiel arched a brow and shook his head in confusion. “Manwich?”

Gabriel sighed. “What am I going to do with you? Manwich as in a man sandwich. Dean-o and Remington as the delicious honey rolls and you my friend as the cucumber spread.”

Castiel slapped away the hand his friend rested on his shoulder. “Please shut up.”

Dean asked Cas if he was ready. He rapidly pried the basket away from the cabin boy’s hands. Electricity spiraled from their fingertips to their necks. Gabriel whispered, “Cucumber sandwich” to Cas, who stuck his tongue out.

Dean and Castiel rode to the beach in two magnificent horses. The captain pointed out important landscapes and invited Cas along to a trip to the rainforest for the following Saturday. Castiel tried to retain the information Dean shared with him of Grenada but his eyes continuously returned to the man’s broad and muscular shoulders. 

Twenty minutes later, the duo arrived at a private beach. Dean made sure they were nowhere near Remington land. He assisted Cas in descending the grey horse. Castiel noticed the captain brought a hammock woven in vibrant colors. “Help me tie the hammock in between these two trees, Cas.”

Dean expertly tied straps to a tree trunk while Cas performed the same task on a nearby ceiba tree. Once the hammock swung steadily courtesy of a steady breeze, Dean and Castiel unfolded the blanket before stretching it and covering a patch of sand with it. “Feel like taking a swim?” The captain was already pulling a white shirt over his head.   
Castiel desperately tried not to ogle the vast expanse of golden, muscular and freckled skin. He began undressing and remained in knee breeches. Dean surprised the hell out of him by staying in white drawers.

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” Dean bellowed as his bow legs led him to the water. Castiel laughed and dashed behind him.

The water felt heavenly cool against their flustered skin. August in Grenada was a true scorcher. Dean and Cas swam as far as they could from the shore. The captain proposed a race. The men were neck to neck but at the last moment Castiel won by a stroke. They breathed hard while lying on the sand. “Sure, you weren’t a merman in a past life?” Dean joked.

“Not that I know of,” Castiel rested a hand over his racing heart.

The swim made both men hungry. Cas set up a light meal under two ceiba trees which provided ample shade. Dean procured towels for the two of them. After their bodies were dried, Castiel handed the captain a plate of sandwiches and cold chicken. Dean fetched a bottle of wine from a satchel bag. He removed the cork and drank a sip. “Wine is not my usual spirit but I know you’re not a fan of the hard stuff.” He offered the wine to Cas. The young man drank a little.

Dean desired nothing more than to cross the blanket and sip the remnants of wine from Cas’ lips. He’d suck the boy’s tongue until no trace of wine remained. The captain stuffed an entire sandwich in his mouth. Castiel grabbed a small triangle and ate it. He coughed when discovering it was a cucumber sandwich. Dean instantly handed him the bottle of wine. Cas drank some of the red spirit to wash down the stuck piece of sandwich. Damn Gabriel and his dirty pea brain!

“You alright now?” Dean asked with concern in his voice. Castiel nodded. After the light meal, Dean yawned. “How about we lay on the hammock? You can read to me.” 

Cas’ eyes must resemble carriage wheels painted blue. “The two of us on the hammock at the same time?”

“I see why not. It feels good to take a nap after a good swim and meal.” Dean patted his abdomen affectionately. “Hammock can hold three grown men.” He winked at Cas. 

Was God sending him a sign? Castiel had never heard so many ménage a trois comments in such a short period of time. He gulped hard. “I see no harm.” 

The captain beamed before practically jumping on the hammock. As soon as he was all comfortable, Dean motioned for Cas to join him. The History of Tom Jones in his right hand. He held out a rough hand for Castiel. The boy’s pulse sped up once more when he landed on top of Dean. Their bare chests touched and as Cas adjusted his place on the hammock, their clothed cocks rubbed together. Until now, Castiel hadn’t noticed the transparency of the captain’s drawers. 

Finally, he felt comfortable. Half of his body pressed against Dean with his hair tickling the captain’s nose and chin. Dean didn’t mind one bit. He relished the warmth emitted from Cas’ gorgeous swimmer’s body. Castiel began reading out loud. Both he and Dean laughed along Tom Jones adventures through England. As Cas began reading chapter four, Dean combed his fingers along Castiel’s dried locks. Goose bumps spread along his arms. Cas ceased reading and raised his eyes to look at the captain. A pair of lust filled green eyes stared longingly at his face. Castiel returned his gaze to the leather book. Callused fingers cupped his jaw. 

Cas closed the book and shyly glanced at the captain once more. Dean tugged the younger man up to cover his body. Castiel hmphed. He tentatively rested his hands on the older man’s shoulders. Dean arched his torso up to rub his nose against Cas’. He anchored large hands into the boy’s hard ass cheeks. Castiel gasped. The action caused his lower body to slide against the captain’s thickening cock. 

Dean’s nostrils flared. He mouthed an inch from Cas’ lips, “Please tell me you want this. I’d never pressure you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

So that’s why the captain stayed away from. Dean didn’t know if Cas had gotten over the rape attempt at the disgusting hands of Creepy Crowley. Castiel’s heart melted a little more for the dashing captain.

He brushed his lips against Dean’s mouth. The captain molded his hands against the younger man’s skull as the kiss went from chaste to frenzied. He sucked Castiel’s tongue, making slurping noises in the process. Cas’ toes tingled. His hands molded and caressed the captain’s impressive torso. He relished feeling the captain’s smooth skin prickle in the trail of his touch. 

Dean felt Cas’ erection. He positioned a thigh in between the younger man’s toned legs. “Rub against my thigh, gorgeous.” Castiel didn’t have to be told again. He grinded his throbbing cock against the captain’s hard thigh and as he rubbed harder, Cas began to see stars. The captain expedited the process by palming his own swollen staff and stroking it. The hammock swung dangerously from side to side. The book fell on the sand. Castiel came first. He arched like a cat before planting most of his body over Dean’s. The captain soon followed. He kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“That was damn awesome,” Dean managed to say in between labored breaths. Castiel had been robbed of speech. He couldn’t imagine a more intense orgasm by going all the way. The captain kissed him gently. Dean finally grew a pair and made the first move on Cas. Benny talked some sense into him last night while the two of them smoked on the front porch. The first mate told him that if he didn’t do something soon, he’d lose the young man to Remington, who kept sniffing around Castiel like a mutt in heat. 

Dean and Remington always shared a rivalry since the Winchesters moved to Grenada. They were the biggest alpha males on the island. Rex tended to beat Dean at card games and horse racing while Dean pummeled Remington really good in a bare knuckle brawl last year. This was not a competition Dean intended to lose. He wanted Cas so damn badly and deep in his heart, Dean knew he was falling for the angel.

He gazed at Cas tenderly. “We should hit the water again to clean up.”

The two men walked hand in hand to the azure water. They languidly swam near the shore. Once they became tired, the duo rested on the sand, searching for hermit crabs and unique shells. Dean found a perfectly formed scallop seashell and handed it to Cas. “It reminds me of your lips. Never seen a perfect shade of pink on a mouth before.” Dean traced a thumb across the boy’s swollen lower lip. Cas blushed profusely.

“Keep it then. So, you can always think of me.” Castiel returned the pink shell. 

Dean bent lower to kiss the younger man. The sun began to set in the horizon. “Better get going, gorgeous.”

“I like it when you call me that.” Castiel gazed at the sand while tracing a star with a forefinger. 

“I call it as I see it. You’re drop dead gorgeous, Cas.” Dean winked at the boy.

“I find you aesthetically pleasing, too.” Castiel wasn’t accustomed to flirting. Dean chuckled.

The men dried their wet bodies one more time before getting dressed. Dean helped Cas dress but used it as an excuse to cup the boy’s ass and steal kisses. Castiel playfully pushed the captain away. Suddenly, galloping horses approached their side of the secluded beach. Castiel rolled his eyes as soon as they caught one of the approaching figures.   
The horses came to a halt in front of them. A squirrelly man leapt from a white stallion to assist Amara from a black mare. The woman approached Dean with a predatory look in her dark eyes. The stranger stood by the stallion, holding its reins. Dean held Amara’s hand to kiss it. He greeted the man, who was introduced to Cas as Chuck, Amara’s brother. He hardly spoke and when he did his words were brief.

“What are the two of you doing out here by yourselves?” Amara arched a brow at Castiel.

“I never spend time with my ward and thought it was about time I did.” Dean smiled at Cas.

“Anyway, I am glad to have found you. We are hosting a ball in homage to the island’s new governor this coming Saturday. Chuck personally left an invitation with your charming mother this afternoon.”

The witch ruined their planned excursion to the rainforest. Castiel cursed Amara. “Will you partner with me for a waltz or two?” She devoured Dean with her bottomless eyes. Cas loathed her more.

“Of course.”

Amara gazed at Cas, who folded the picnic blanket. “You are too young to attend balls. Perhaps next season. How old are you…fourteen?” The woman had the audacity to ruffle his hair. Now he had to wash it for sure this evening.

Castiel’s nostrils flared. Before he could speak, Dean interrupted. “Castiel is seventeen…not a child.”

“Still young to attend a ball,” Amara smirked at the younger man. She caressed Dean’s hand before turning to the mare. “I shall save two waltzes for you in my dance card.”   
Chuck helped his sister to the saddle. Once the Shurleys were nothing but specks along the beach, Dean turned to Cas. “Sorry about the rainforest plans being nixed. We can go the following Saturday.”

Castiel shrugged. “Whatever”

Later that evening, Amara and Chuck arrived around midnight to the most exclusive pleasure house on the island. Only Grenada’s most affluent citizens attended the secret parties where inhibitions were tossed out the French windows. Chuck tended to sit on a couch and watch orgies transpire; very rarely did he partake in them. Amara on the other hand delighted in being part of ménage a trois with masked strangers. 

That balmy evening, Chuck opted to sit in between two plump widows and watch a couple copulate in a giant canopied bed. Amara felt desire course through her veins since seeing Captain Winchester partially dressed on the beach. She continued to ponder why the boy accompanied the Winchester and no one else. Amara could have sworn the boy’s lips were swollen and beard burn covered portions of his exposed neck. 

She drank champagne while leaning against a column in a Grecian themed room. Amara donned a flowing white gown. Her long brown curls hung loose against her back. A white goose feather domino covered the upper portion of her face. She became bored. There weren’t any interesting prospects at the house of pleasure tonight. Just when she was about to leave the opulent chamber, a masked stranger with light blond hair and frosty eyes that could be seen through the slits of a devil mask approached her. She licked her lips. 

“You are new,” she whispered.

“Yes, just arrived in Grenada yesterday. I am here on business. Perhaps you may be of assistance. I search for two runaways.”

“Can we talk later?” Amara leaned against the column and opened her legs. The stranger walked in between them and leisurely slid the silk dress up to her waist. He palmed her mons. Amara wrapped a leg across the man’s waist, granting him access to her nether region. The blond stranger slid two fingers into her dripping sheath. Amara bit his shoulder as the man played her like a violin. She imagined the captain’s fingers rubbing against her burning clit. The man carried Amara to a massive bed covered in silk sheets. He ordered her to get on her knees. 

He resumed torturing her clit and right before she climaxed he pummeled his tumescent cock inside her ass rim. Amara held to one of the bed posts and relished every thrust. The stranger came on her ass cheeks. Amara finally climaxed when the man pinched and twisted her nipples. The two of them yanked the masks from their eyes and lay in bed for a while. Then the couple smoked opium from a hookah. 

The stranger introduced himself as Lucifer, causing Amara to laugh manically. After taking a couple of more puffs from the hookah, Amara asked Luc what business brought him to the island. Lucifer left the bed naked to retrieve something from his discarded jacket. When he returned to the bed, he showed her two papers. One was a wanted poster with the other boy that Dean took under his wing and the other was a drawing of Castiel. She asked what relation the boys were to him. Lucifer gave a brief story to the woman which of course was full of lies. 

She straddled Luc and as she began to ride him, Amara smiled. “Tonight, is truly your lucky night, Satan.”


	10. Chapter 10

The week leading up to the much-anticipated Shurley ball found Captain Winchester sneaking into his cabin boy’s chamber every single night. For one insane moment, Dean believed Castiel to be a siren. He could not refrain himself from touching the young man. During the day time, while he worked alongside his loyal crew, building the new ship, his thoughts were consumed with vivid images of what he and Cas intimately shared the previous evening. They still hadn’t entirely consummated their physical relationship. Dean wanted to take things slow for Castiel’s sake. Once the boy was ready, he promised to tell Dean.

The evening before the ball, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. Mary played a third lively jig on the piano. Before the musical performance, the group played card games. Dean stood straight behind a wing back chair occupied by Sam, who clapped and stomped his canoe feet enthusiastically to encourage their mother. The captain glanced discreetly across the music room at Castiel. Big blue eyes were glued to the captain. The brunet nervously licked dry lips before arousing suspicion. Cas tugged at the collar of his linen shirt. 

Mercifully, Mary brought an end to her piano recital. The crew applauded. Benny and Balthazar whistled. The older men were excused to smoke in the front porch. Castiel and Gabe assisted Mary washing pots and dishes in the outside section of the kitchen. Mrs. Winchester spoke incessantly about tomorrow night’s ball. Cas scowled. He still hated not being invited. Amara’s excuse of him being too young was bull shit. Young ladies were introduced to society at the age of sixteen. He was already 17! At least Castiel reveled at being the person that shared their bed with the captain every night. Elation thrummed through his entire being the first morning after the captain tutored Cas how to pleasure one’s partner orally. Not only was the captain beyond proficient at sucking cock. Castiel felt his face flush just thinking of the term. The man’s sinful fingers stroked and fingered his prostate like a virtuoso as his mouth and tongue performed their sinful art on the canvas that was Cas’ shaft. 

That first night Castiel came twice in a short period of time. He never knew it was possible to ejaculate so much. The captain surprised the adolescent when he licked every inch of hot and smooth skin covered in semen. He sat Cas to face him on the center of the bed and cradled the boy’s skull. Castiel moved closer like metal to a magnet. Dean and he shared a soul consuming kiss. A bit of his release was passed from Dean’s tongue to his. For some unexplainable reason, this turned on Castiel even more. His shorter frame covered the older man and he rutted his growing erection against the captain’s hip.

Dean chuckled wantonly. “Oh, to be seventeen again.” 

Castiel loved feeling callused hands massage his body. Dean synced both of their hips together and the two men grinded their swollen cocks against another. The stimulation of feeling the captain’s most intimate part rub against his own made Cas whimper. Dean wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He brought Cas’ face to rest against his broad chest. Castiel mewled against the sun kissed and freckled skin that boiled hot. The two of them came simultaneously. 

“Can we do that again?” Castiel mouthed the inquiry against Dean’s skin. Embarrassment racketed his body. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye for now. Being intimate with someone he lusted after for a while was still new for Cas. 

“Hell yes, but tomorrow. I can’t keep up with you.” Dean’s swollen lips pressed against Cas’ temple. 

The captain stood and walked with bow legs, Castiel adored to the washstand. He dipped a cloth in tepid water and squeezed the water out. Dean returned to the canopied bed and washed Castiel’s torso and lower body. He repeated the same action on his own form. Cas wondered if the captain planned on leaving now. Dean remained standing by the foot of the bed. Castiel’s face, neck and torso remained flush. Something possessive took hold of him. He was to be the only individual in the entire planet to make the gorgeous creature in front of him to glow during and after sex. 

Cas’ eyes became even rounder than usual. He timidly covered his lower body with thin sheets. Dean smirked. Castiel was surprised the captain returned to his bed. The Winchester scooted under the sheets and gently tugged Cas closer. Cas scooted into a pair of muscular arms. He fell asleep to a rain of kisses pressing against his forehead and top of his head.

The following morning as the first rays of sunshine stole in through the terrace door’s glass, Castiel opened his eyes. Happiness rushed from his head to pinky toes. Warm arms circled his torso. Cas looked up to see tawny lashes flutter until emerald gems shone under a bit of sunlight. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Dean tightened his arms around Cas’ middle.

Dean’s morning wood pressed against one of his lover’s thighs. Castiel hid his face against the older man’s throat. He tentatively rubbed his own erection against the captain’s hip. Dean cupped his face and raised it. “Never be embarrassed in front of me, sunshine. This is a natural part of one’s morning.” He kissed the tip of Cas’ flared nose. 

Dean lay flat on his back after positioning the younger man to straddle him. “Do whatever comes natural.” He winked at Cas, who bit his swollen lower lip. Dean rested his head over folded arms. Castiel palmed Dean’s robust chest. He leaned down and gave kitten licks to the captain’s nipples. Dean closed his eyes and moaned. Cas kneaded his groin against Dean’s. The captain clasped firm and round globes in both of his hands. This spurred Cas to rub harder. 

Dean took in Castiel’s flushed demeanor. “Open your eyes, sunshine.” Thick ebony lashes fluttered before revealing darkened eyes. Cas breathed hard through parted wrecked lips. Dean brought two fingers to Cas’ mouth. The boy sucked and licked them. The captain knew the digits were slick enough. As Cas rutted frantically against him, Dean fingered the hot and tight hole until he hit the intended spot. Castiel’s lower abdomen tensed as melting lava coursed down South. He screamed Dean’s name against his chest. Dean soon followed with a climax of his own. 

He’d been such an idiot, waiting too damn long to make Cas his. Something lanced through his heart but Dean wasn’t ready to name it. For ten years, Dean bedded a plethora of lovers; most of them faceless, but never had anyone stirred a potpourri of intense emotions within him. Not until the night his eyes caught sight of a gorgeous innocent angel. Dean chuckled lightly. Well, not so innocent now. 

The crowing of a rooster brought the perfect moment of bliss to an end. Dean stretched before sitting up to vacate the messy bed. Castiel hooked arms around the older man’s torso. He mouthed against freckled skin, “Will we do this again?”

Dean turned. “Sweetheart, I just took a first nibble of a very tempting apple. You and I aren’t over by a landslide.” His words made Cas’ toes curl into the rumpled sheets. Dean and Castiel shared a filthy kiss before the captain started dressing. 

For the remainder of the week, Dean snuck into the cabin boy’s chamber after midnight. As soon as the wretched rooster crowed, he unwillingly sidled out through the terrace. Now the two lovers were spending the night together before the Shurleys’ ball. For the first time, Castiel orally pleasured his lover and Dean learned what an apt and vivid pupil Cas turned out to be. They dozed off for a few hours with Castiel held in the warm cocoon provided by the captain’s arms. The sun started to make its appearance. Dean woke up first and he tickled Cas on the ribs and under his arms. The lovers ended wrestling in bed with Castiel the victor. He straddled Dean, who lay face down. 

Things started out innocently with Cas massaging the captain’s tense shoulders and upper back. He made his way down, dipping his fingers deep into the ropes that made up Dean’s spine. Castiel loved the dimples right above his lover’s toned buttocks. He dipped his head to brush his tongue over them. His thumbs opened the older man’s ass cheeks. 

“Cas, you don’t have to do that,” Dean mumbled on a pillow. Inside his head, the captain hoped the cabin boy continued his exploration.

A long tongue entered Dean and the captain held on tight to the pillow. Cas took a liking to eating Dean’s ass. A finger soon joined the skilled tongue and in no time, the captain was a babbling mess. He raised his ass up, so Cas could have easier access. Dean humped the bed as Castiel fucked him with his tongue. 

The captain came hard. He panted loud as Cas jerked himself. A couple of minutes later, his release covered Dean’s ass. Castiel leisurely licked it clean. He traced the sensitive rim with a thumb. “Remember when you said the inside of the seashell reminded you of my lips?”

Dean barely nodded his head. “I found something else that is the exact shade of pink.” Cas tenderly kissed each of the captain’s toned buttocks. 

The rooster crowed. Dean whined and covered his face with a pillow. Castiel spanked him playfully. “Mary is waking up earlier this morning to press her gown for the ball.”

“It won’t be the same without you, sunshine.” Dean kissed Cas longingly.

“I’ll think of something to do.” Castiel licked his lips still tasting Dean on them.

Castiel was in a foul mood as soon as his eyes took in Dean’s handsome form in a well-tailored evening suit. Shiny Hessian boots completed the ensemble. His hair was combed to the side. Mary descended the stairs in a dove grey Empire gown. She looked like a fairy queen but Cas’ eyes were only for Dean.

Gabriel kissed Mary’s hand and complimented her. Sam whispered, “Ass kisser,” behind his hand. Gabe stuck his tongue out.

“What are your plans for tonight, boys? Let me guess. Reading for Cas and baking for Gabriel.” Dean placed a silk shawl over Mary’s shoulders.

Gabriel walked next to his best friend and stood on tiptoes to slide an arm across the taller boy’s shoulders. “How does the saying go? When the cat’s away the mice shall play.”

Dean arched a tawny brow and stared at the troublemaker. Gabe’s eyes twinkled. “Cassie and I were cordially invited to dine at the Remington Estate.” Gabriel waggled his brows. 

A thick vein in Dean’s temple throbbed profusely. He turned to his lover. “Funny, Cas. You never brought this to my attention.” 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders before flashing murderous eyes at his supposed best friend. “Must have slipped my mind.”

He quickly noticed Dean’s jaw tick. Oh brother! He was in for it tonight. Just thinking of the captain’s strong hands spanking him and then stroking his cock until he was brought to release, brought chills down his spine. Dean saw his lover’s pupils dilating already. He fought the urge to smirk. Dean held his mother’s dainty hand to escort her outside.

“Behave,” he said to Gabriel. “And don’t do anything I would,” was expressed to Castiel, who waved bye. Dean knew he has been Cas’ only lover, but knowing that Remington still salivated around his sunshine filled him with dread.

The Remington Estate resembled something from the romance novels Gabe gobbled up just like he did candy and pastries. A driver personally picked the boys up in a barouche. Apple cider was poured by said driver before they went off. Steps were placed in front of the barouche door for the boys to use, descending the sleek vehicle. Both adolescents were intimidated by the size of the estate. As opposed to the Winchesters’ front porch, this one wrapped around the entire first floor. A domed, glass, greenhouse was connected to the right side of the manor. 

A butler welcomed the boys inside and offered them warm napkins to clean their hands before dinner. A barefoot Rex appeared wearing fawn britches and a silk dressing gown that reached below his knees. Dimples became prominent when he smiled at his guests. “Welcome to Remington Manor, fellas.”

When he spoke to the butler, the back of his robe was revealed. A realistic looking tiger growled from behind. “Shephard here says the grub is ready. Follow me!” 

Marble statues and 6 ft. tall Ming vases decorated the long halls. Cas had never seen such polished floors. His reflection could be clearly seen. The butler disappeared into what the boys presumed was the kitchen. Rex held Cas’ chair for him which was right next to his. Gabe’s eyes were fixed on a silver platter that held a tower of tin foiled bon bons.   
Rex poured more apple cider for the younger men and wine for himself. Shepard returned accompanied by another servant. “Hope you fellas like Southern food.”

The chicken and sausage gumbo made one’s mouth water just by the tangy smell. The cornbread they dipped it in was divine. For dessert, the trio enjoyed sweet potato pie. Gabriel remained at the dining room table that held thirty seats, stuffing his face with a second helping of pie. Then he would hit the bon-bon tower.

Castiel strolled next to Rex as the Southerner gave him the grand tour. The duo stopped inside the greenhouse. Cas loved nature and had never seen such a large variety of flowers and plants. The sweet scent lulled his nerves. He still got nervous in Rex’s company. So, the scents helped. “There is something I want to show you.” Rex held Castiel’s hand in his giant one and led the boy to a corner. He bent down to fetch a pot.

Cas exclaimed in surprise. “It cannot be!” Rex handed him the pot. “A chameleon rose?” Remington nodded. “I believed them to be a myth.”

“They are rare but do exist.” Rex smiled, watching the young man close his eyes as he breathed in the one of a kind scent.

Castiel handed the pot back but Rex shook his head. “It’s yours.” 

“I cannot accept such a rare gift.” Cas touched a delicate stem and the rose turned pink, indicating his embarrassment.

“You deserve the world, sweetheart. Just say the word and I’ll hand it to you in a silver platter.” Rex caressed the cabin boy’s jaw with a thumb.

“Thank you”

“I know you’ll take good care of her.”

Rex continued the tour. Gabriel joined the duo in the billiards room. The older man shared with the boys how he came to own such a huge fortune. Rex came from humble beginnings. His father was a miner and mother a seamstress in the South. The elder Remington bought a strip of land that included a cave. Said cave turned out to be a mine that produced silver. With some of that money the Remingtons purchased more land that ended up producing oil. The rest is history. Rex’s old man expired due to a lung ailment and his mother soon followed her beloved husband of a broken heart less than a year later. This led to Rex owning two mines and several oil rigs at the age of 23.

Castiel admired the man’s determination to continue his late father’s businesses. He showed not to have vices and really cared to carry the family business. Shepard interrupted to pour Turkish coffee. It was stronger than American but Castiel took an immediately liking to it. Rex taught the boys how to play billiards. Gabe fleeced the Southerner out of three gold coins. Remington knew the troublemaker had conned him. 

Rex accompanied the boys to the barouche. He shook hands with Gabriel and ruffled his hair. The trickster climbed on the vehicle, munching on bon-bons he stuffed in his pocket. Castiel clutched the rose close to his chest. He glanced at violet eyes that looked at him playfully. “Enjoyed yourself?” Scent of sandalwood cologne wafted through the evening air. 

“Immensely…thank you so much.” Castiel licked his lips. He should get in the barouche now. 

Suddenly, a hand cupped his elbow and Cas looked up. Remington was even taller than Dean. “You truly are beautiful.” Those words were said an inch from his lips. Rex arched lower and kissed Castiel gently. When he traced the younger man’s lower lip with his tongue, Cas’ heartbeat accelerated to an alarming level. Dean would kill him. He stepped away and thanked Rex again.

Remington assisted him in ascending the barouche. “You are welcome any time. You hear?” Cas nodded. Right before closing the door, Rex winked at him and bowed.

As the vehicle moved, Gabe stuffed the last bon-bon in his mouth. He fanned himself with both hands. “That man is sex on legs.”

Castiel swallowed hard. Yes, he was, but he didn’t hold a candle to a certain rakish merchant captain. Cas couldn’t wait to sleep in Dean’s arms tonight.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amara donned an ivory silk gown with a plunging neckline. It was customary for non-married women to wear white to social events. Chuck welcomed the guests at his sister’s side. He donned a dark ensemble and trimmed his beard for the occasion. Chuck knew his sibling had set her sights on the older Winchester and she would do anything to finally sink her claws into the man. Charles felt a tad sad for Dean. He was loyal and a hard worker. 

After greeting the invited guests, Amara crossed arms with Dean. Mary mingled with the older set and Sam slyly made his way to the James family. He carried a torch for their youngest daughter, Haley. She recently turned 19 and was an avid reader and harp player. Haley fished with her oldest brother, Lucas on Saturday mornings. Hence, her sun kissed nose and cheeks this evening. Sam happened to bump into the siblings this morning at the lake. He asked Haley to write him down in her dance card for a jig and a waltz. Her amber eyes sparkled. 

Dean’s crew had not been invited to the ball except for Benny, who Dean insisted on joining them. His best friend was basically part of the Winchester clan. Amara snubbed her nose at the first mate. So, Benny made a beeline for the champagne and punch table.

Amara complimented Dean and he had no other alternative but to reciprocate. Her exposed cleavage was distracting. Was that a nipple trying to peak from the low neckline? In the past, Dean wouldn’t have thought twice over taking Amara to bed. But now, he ached to be with his sunshine, teaching him new things under the sheets. Amara arched a dark brow. She hated the faraway look in the captain’s eyes. She led him to the center of the pink marble floored ballroom. Two identical chandeliers swung in opposite sides. An orchestra performed over a raised platform. Columns covered in silk stood sentry at the sides with white flowers adorning the aisles, leading to the dancefloor. The topaz necklace surrounded by diamonds Amara donned around her swanlike neck glimmered under the light provided by a chandelier. 

Her fingers sunk into Dean’s chest as their bodies flowed like cascading water while the orchestra played a romantic Viennese waltz. The captain was a smooth dancer and delicious to look at. Amara desired nothing more than to marry the dashing man and frequent the pleasure house with him. Just imagining Dean mounting her in front of the usual guests made her clit throb. All the people present, hiding their faces behind domino masks would seethe at her in jealousy because of Dean fucking her. The Winchesters were not rich, but were in the process of amassing a decent fortune. Nutmeg and tobacco were grown in their fields and the captain’s new shipping business was starting to perform well. By marrying her, Dean could build another ship. Amara’s dowry would be impressive.

The waltz came to an end. Dean escorted Amara to Chuck since dinner was about to start. The captain was not surprised to find himself seating beside Amara. The woman was in a husband hunt and he obviously was on top of the list. He mostly nodded and smiled at her during the never-ending meal.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come here,” Castiel hissed at his best friend. Gabriel just tugged his hand.

“Come on, Cassie. I know you are dying to see the captain in action.”

The two boys hid behind bushes to get a perfect view of a terrace that led directly to the ballroom. Four French doors were wide open to provide fresh breeze from the nearby ocean. The guests returned to the brightly lit ballroom after dinner. The orchestra played a quadrille. Castiel was mesmerized at the colors of the women’s gowns. It reminded him of a kaleidoscope papa gave him when he was four. 

Gabe bumped his shoulder. “That’s mon capitaine and Mary!” Castiel pinched him to be quiet. Dean and Mary smiled as they danced down the line. The captain’s smile was infectious. Cas soon scowled upon seeing the harlot, Amara dance with a scrawny young man. Her dark eyes always sought Dean’s tall and handsome form.

After the quadrille, the orchestra performed a waltz. Dean and Amara danced in the center of the ballroom. The whore pressed her lithe form and exposed breasts against the captain’s broad chest. Cas’ vision turned crimson. He should be the one dancing so intimately with his lover not the harlot.

“Sheath those claws, kitty.” Gabriel cackled at his friend’s seething jealousy. 

“There is something about that woman that scares me,” Cas said. His skin prickled.

“I bet it’s the way she gazes at mon capitaine…like she wants to lick him from head to toe before devouring him.”

“You are not helping, Gabriel.” Cas pushed Gabe lower to the grass. 

The waltz came to its conclusion. Dean accompanied Amara outside. Another couple leaned against a railing, speaking in a hushed tone, lost in their own world. Amara sipped from a champagne flute while Dean stuffed hands in his pockets and stared at the stars. They remained that way for a few minutes.

Gabriel yawned. “This is more boring than Sunday service.”

“Good,” Cas whispered. His eyes locked on his lover’s gorgeous form.

Suddenly, Amara sauntered closer to Dean and pressed a hand to his chest. She spoke to him for a while. Castiel hated that Dean didn’t remove her hand. Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued listening. Amara ceased speaking and pressed her bosom towards Dean’s chest. Cas clenched his teeth.

She caressed the captain’s chiseled jaw with fingertips. Castiel stopped breathing. Noo!! Her lips met Dean’s and they kissed for quite some time. Dean led them against a column. Her hands slid down to cup his ass and Dean nipped at the column of her throat. A tear slid down Cas’ face. This was punishment for him allowing Rex to kiss him. But why didn’t Dean bring the kiss to a halt? The captain was used to having several lovers. He probably never had a naïve virgin like Castiel and was getting his kicks.

Cas sobbed painfully as he ran from the bush. Gabriel storming after his best friend. At the same time, Dean stopped kissing Amara and separated his body from hers. He couldn’t do this to Cas and encourage the woman. 

“Sorry Amara, but I can’t lead you on. Marriage is not in my future and may never be. You deserve a man, who worships you and that is not me.”

Amara plastered a smile but inside she seethed. The captain was enamored of someone else and she knew exactly of who. At first, she felt remorse, telling Lucifer Mullen that his runaway brother hid in Grenada, but now she wished nothing but for the boy to be apprehended and whisked away to who knows what form of punishment. 

“It is quite alright, Captain. I am a patient woman and hope you change your tune.” She crossed arms with Dean and allowed the dashing man to escort back to the ballroom.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer met with Crowley in Florida. The Scotsman kissed his current 16-year-old lover, who was dressed in a crimson ballgown good night. The boy adjusted the blonde wig adorning his head. Crowley adjusted the sash of his black, silk, dressing gown and motioned at Luc to follow him to the veranda of his Florida seaside abode. 

Crowley didn’t offer Lucifer scotch but he drank a copious amount. “What news do you bring, Luc?”

Luc sat on a cushioned seat and inhaled the salty sea air. “The two runaway mice are hiding at Captain Winchester’s home in Grenada.”

The Scotsman’s brows rose all the way up to his receding hairline. “They are less than seven days away.” He swirled the glass and finished downing the scotch. “I’ll take my time ridding your annoying brat of a brother’s virginity and then will sell him to a sultan that runs a sex ring.”

Lucifer cringed. “You promised to reward me handsomely.” Luc remembered the night he spent doing decadent things with Amara Shurley on the island. Maybe, he’d visit the pleasure house soon and bump into the woman. She held no inhibitions. 

“Of course, you cur. You’d sell your own mother to the Devil for a few measly coins.” Crowley shook his head. Lucifer made him look like Jesus Christ and that said a lot. 

“Sweet Castiel shall rue the day he double crossed me. And oh, I haven’t forgotten about the little troublemaker, Gabriel. He’ll get his as well. Perhaps he gets to spend the rest of his miserable life in a penal colony.” Crowley saluted Luc with the empty glass before crashing it against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears formed in the broken-hearted adolescent’s big blue eyes. Castiel abhorred his current emotional state. No wonder Captain Winchester considered Cas to be a kid. His lungs burned due to running non-stop through a secluded beach. Gabriel screamed Cas’ name. When breathing became difficult, Castiel fell unceremoniously on wet sand. His chest heaved laboriously back and forth while Cas breathed deeply through an open mouth. Gabriel panted adjacent to him, once he caught up with his best friend.

Gabe dramatically wiped his brow while holding his heaving chest. “Need to cut down on the bon bons.”

Castiel glanced at an eerie full moon that illuminated a faintish blue glow over the calm dark water. He angrily wiped fat tears from his flushed cheeks. “I refuse to cry over that man whore ever again.” The 17-year-old pounded the sand, sending wet clots into the air.

Gabriel scratched the back of his neck. “I gather sneaking outside of the shindig wasn’t one of my best ideas.” He held his friends clammy hand. “Sorry Cassie.”

“Actually, I should thank you. That was the only way I saw with my own eyes the captain and the ice witch being intimate.” Cas bit his dry lower lip. How was he to act normal around Dean again after what he just witnessed? Yes, Castiel allowed Rex to kiss him earlier in the evening, but it was a brief peck compared to the semipublic sex show offered by Dean and Amara.

“You dropped this after running away like a deranged escapee from Bedlam.” Gabe gently situating the small pot that housed the chameleon rose. 

Castiel delicately touched the exotic flower which shifted colors from dark pink to midnight blue, matching his change of mood perfectly. “I can’t return to how things were this past week with the captain.”

Gabriel massaged his friend’s tense shoulders. “The words he whispered in my ear and against my skin were all lies. Just a ploy to get me into bed.” Cas’ skin felt feverish at the reminder of how Dean’s hot breath and callused fingers affected his entire being. Castiel cherished each time the captain referred to him as his sunshine. No more! The captain needed to find another naïve person to enthrall in his sexual web. Cas refused to be a toy for Dean to gratify his infamous sexual urges.

“Cassie, ever thought to give Sexy Rexy a whirl?” Gabriel grabbed both of Cas’ hands to drag him up. 

Castiel glanced down at him as he wiped sand from his thighs and derriere. “He is attractive and treats me like a prince but I am not the type of person to swing from one tree to the next so rapidly.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Hellooo!!” He cupped his mouth with both hands, bellowing the one word. “Cassie, you are a seventeen-year-old virgin, a walking hormone.” Castiel couldn’t argue with that. Most of the time, he was either embarking in something sexual with the captain, pleasuring himself, or thinking about the sex act. 

“Mon capitaine has been with close to a hundred people and how many lovers have you had?” Gabe tapped his chin. “Hmmm…let me count. Oh yes, one and the two of you never sealed the deal!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side in contemplation. Gabriel had a point. Was it fair that the captain dipped his quill in a plethora of ink pots while his own quill remained basically unused? “Rex has made it clear he wants you to ride him like the wild bronco he is. The man can show you a thing or two in between the sheets.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t want to make any rash decisions but will give your advice some thought.”

Gabriel slapped his friend on the back. “Atta boy, young grasshopper.” The two best friends held hands as they followed the trail illuminated by the full moon back to the Winchesters’ house.

The Winchesters and Benny arrived home a quarter after one in the morning. Dean swiftly climbed the steps of the inside stairs two at a time. He undressed and slid a robe over his nude form. Dean drank a glass of rum while he waited for the remaining members of the household to finally go to their respective bedchambers. He incessantly glanced at a mantle clock by the canopied bed every three minutes. Finally, his impatience got the best of him and Dean sidled out of his chamber. Thankfully, the second-floor hallway remained silent as a mausoleum. The only sound heard was the chiming of a grandfather clock. 

He veered to his sunshine’s chamber. Dean’s brow furrowed when he turned the doorknob and it didn’t budge. Cas must’ve locked it by mistake. The captain re-entered his own bedroom to slip through the balcony that connected with Cas’. Once he stood in front of the French doors and flipped the brass handle and came to the same resistance, Dean cursed. He inched his face close to the glass. Moonlight barely lit the inside of the chamber but the captain could see Castiel, sleeping in a fetal position. 

He lightly tapped two knuckles against the glass. Cas moved to face the opposite direction. “What the fuck?” Dean thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose before climbing back to his balcony. 

The robe slid from the captain’s well-endowed form. Dean lay in the center of the mattress with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling through the veil of the mosquito netting. Castiel locking the entrances to his chamber baffled Dean. The captain closed his eyes but sleep evaded him. He already missed the warmth emitted by the cabin boy’s body when it pressed against his. Dean always held Castiel while the boy slumbered. He gazed at the beautiful and angelic face and fell asleep, listening to Cas’ soft breathing. 

The following morning, Dean woke up with a great idea on how to spend the day. He rapidly performed his morning ablutions and whistled as he made his way to the dining room. Voices were heard on his way there. Dean froze upon seeing Remington at the table, sitting adjacent to Cas. Conversation ceased as soon as the captain entered the dining room.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” Mary greeted her son. 

Dean felt like his lips had been sealed with glue. His eyes landed on Castiel. The boy smiled at him. The captain headed to the sideboard to fill a plate. Mary poured black coffee for him. Dean sat at the head of the table. 

“Dean, we need to talk business after breakfast,” Sam stated with a serious face. That didn’t bode well. This day was starting off shitty.

“What are you doing here?” Dean looked straight at the unwanted guest.

“Mary allowed me to invite Rex for breakfast. It’s the least we could do after his gracious hospitality last night.” Castiel slyly glanced at the southerner. His cheeks turned scarlet. Dean stabbed a sausage with a fork. 

Conversation continued around the table. Cas’ attention remained solely on Remington, causing Dean’s insides to storm. Castiel currently laughed at something the southerner whispered in his ear. “Cas!” Dean yelled.

Castiel jumped in his seat. His big eyes glued to his. Dean managed to smile. “How about we head on over to the rainforest today?”

The cabin boy’s eyes became bigger. God Dean was a sucker for those large puppy eyes. Cas nervously played with a linen napkin. “Rex invited me and Gabriel to spend the day with him.”

The captain’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Oh, really and what’s in the itinerary?” Dean really hated Remington. 

“There’s a shop the boys been pestering me to take them and then I’m giving them a tour of Turner’s.” Rex’s violet eyes watched Castiel with affection.

“You’re taking them to a boxing club?” Dean shook his head. “No, that’s no place for them.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Brother, calm down. You were younger than these scamps when you started bare knuckle fighting. They are just going as spectators.”

Dean’s freckled nose flared. He eyed Castiel again. His lover had the audacity to bat his lashes and glance at an almost empty plate. He nibbled his lower lip before raising his eyes to the captain. Dean adjusted the riding breeches he donned. 

“Please captain. I really want to visit the establishment.” Inside Cas chuckled. He knew how to play Dean. The man was already caving. The captain had no idea where the headed first.

“Should’ve asked me earlier, Cas. I am a member of Turner’s.”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Never came up.”

Gabriel perked up. “Can we leave already? We may be a while in our first stop.”

“Fine by me,” Rex grinned, revealing deep dimples. Dean wished nothing but to punch said dimples.

After the trio excused themselves to leave, Sam and Dean left to the study/library. Dean plopped his ass on a leather chair behind a Cherrywood desk. He crossed his ankles and dropped them on the desk. Sam stood by a floor to ceiling window to glance outside. He could see the youngsters hopping on Remington’s barouche. 

“This year’s crop of nutmeg and tobacco is much less than the last couple of years.” He sat on a wingback chair in front of the desk.

“Fuck!” Dean felt the start of a headache. 

“Plus, we’ve been using a lot of funds for the building of the new ship.” Sam winced after Dean banged a closed fist on the desk. Several items rattled.

“We most likely need to ask for a loan.” Sam shoved a bang behind an ear. “May I suggest Remington.” Sam prepared for Dean to throw a tantrum. He inwardly counted to three.

“Over my dead body! That hick’s been salivating after Cas. If he procures the loan, then he’ll feel more entitled to court the kid.” Dean rubbed his forehead.

“Dean, he’s the most powerful man on the island. Remington is reasonable. What do you think is going to happen? Rex loans you the money and will ask for Cas in return. He is   
not Fergus Crowley.” Sam played with a silver letter opener.

“I don’t give a fuck. We are not going into business with the cowboy.” Dean crossed his arms.

“Dean, things are direr than we predicted.” Sam gave him sad puppy eyes.

“I’ll think of another way but we are not going to Remington.” He stood. 

“There is an alternative.” Sam cleared his throat.

“What?!” Dean needed to take one of his mother’s teas for headaches.

“You can propose to Amara Shurley. Mother suggested it last night. Her dowry is nothing to sneeze at. She obviously set her sights on you.”

Dean blanched. No way was he getting leg shackled at 24. And if he was crazy to propose to Amara what happened to Cas? Dean rather die than let the boy go. He needed Cas like he needed air to breathe. No, marriage to Amara was out of the question.

“Think about it, big brother.” With those words, the moose strolled out of the study. Dean would wait for his headache to go away and then he planned on visiting Turner’s. A bloody bare-knuckle fight was just what the doctor ordered.

Later that afternoon, Dean entered Turner’s. The place was crowded. He headed to the changing room to dress appropriately for a fight. There were plenty of contenders at the fight club. Benny knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

Dean almost popped a vein in his temple. Castiel, Gabriel and Rex sat in a dark corner close to the ring. The worst part being his sunshine sitting on Remington’s lap while the southerner kissed his hand. The Winchester had enough. He sauntered over to the trio. Cas came close to leaping from Rex’s lap but remembered last night. Dean’s thunderous eyes went to the two men’s intertwined fingers. 

“Isn’t this a public setting? Tongues will lag across the island.” 

“I am aware but you forget I am the richest man in Grenada.” Rex smirked.

“You shouldn’t be seen in this position.” Dean clenched his hands.

“Rex is comforting me,” Castiel stared at the captain.

“Why…something happened?” Dean’s gaze changed quickly to one of tenderness and concern.

“Cassie got ink on his back and it’s tender.” Gabriel popped coconut candy in his mouth. “So, Rex offered some tender loving care. He held my comrade’s hand through the entire   
ordeal.” He waggled his brows.

“You what?! Who granted you permission to get a tattoo?” Dean’s nostrils flared.

Castiel hopped from Rex’s lap. “Last time I checked both of my parents are six feet under and I am practically an adult.” His eyes bored into Dean’s. “And I don’t have an old ball and chain, nagging me not to get one.” 

“Believe me I know you are not a child.” Dean leaned down and his nose touched Cas’. 

“Then mind your own business and let me be.” Castiel’s warm breath against his lips made Dean crazy.

“Wanna see mine, mon capitaine?” Gabriel eased the tension. He bent forward and threw down his knee trousers, revealing a topless mermaid.

Benny whistled. “Classy, kiddo.”

A furious Dean never left his focus from Castiel. “And what did you get?”

Cas licked his lips, driving Dean more insane with lust. “Uhm…” He pulled the linen shirt upward, showing an expanse of smooth and tan skin. He turned around and Dean gasped.   
Two ebony angel wings were inked on the cabin boy’s shoulder blades.

“Show him the other one!” Gabriel piped in.

“You got two?!” An aneurysm waited for Dean later today.

Castiel lowered his pants down a little. A sunset decorated the skin right on top of Cas’ delectable ass. “Alright everyone got a free peepshow. Adjust your damn clothing.” Dean was supposed to be the only person on the planet to see Castiel’s body. Something tender stirred inside of him upon seeing the sun tattoo. Cas obviously got it because of his nickname. Dean only referred to Castiel as his sunshine in the privacy of the younger man’s chamber. 

Dean turned to Remington. “I forbid you from socializing with the boys.”

Remington stood and towered over everyone, including Dean. “Boy, you are asking for an ass whooping. Castiel can make his own decisions.”

“I’ve been itching for a fight all day. Why not, asshole?” He pushed his chest against Rex’s.

“I do need my exercise.” Rex accepted the challenge. 

“Brother, why don’t we go for a stroll and then visit the tavern?” Benny started guiding Dean out. The captain shoved his best friend.

“It’s about time someone brought this ass hat down a peg or two.”

“Meet you on the ring in five,” Rex said.

Castiel rung his hands. “Dean, maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“Shut your trap, Cas. This is all because of you.” Dean walked to the ring. A crowd already started assembling on the bleachers.

“Excuse me for worrying about the two of you,” Castiel yelled. He sat next to Gabriel on the lowest bleacher bench.

“Cassie, how exciting the two pieces of bread to your cucumber spread are fighting over you,” Gabe whispered. Cas scowled at his friend. Rex soon entered the ring and the two fighters’ noses almost touched. Benny would serve as moderator. 

“Thanks to the two roosters up there, I’m gonna have a ton of material for my spank bank tonight.”

Castiel looked at his friend with disgust in his eyes. He started biting his nails as soon as Rex banged clenched hands over Dean’s.


	12. Chapter 12

A gangly man with bushy ginger hair distributed roasted peanuts and ale to the spectators, who surrounded the fighting ring, salivating for a bloodbath. Every single Grenada native knew about the rivalry between dashing merchant captain, Dean Winchester and the debonair business magnate, Rex Remington. The two combatants always found a way of competing against each other. It all began with a barouche race which ended in a draw. Then the duo embarked on a swimming contest that resulted with Remington being the victor. Sleep evaded Dean for two whole weeks until he challenged Rex to a horserace. The last pissing match resulted in another draw. The bare-knuckle fight turned out to be a God sent to the roguish captain. Once and for all, he would prove who the island’s true alpha male is.

Castiel chewed off most of his cuticles. Gabe stuffed several peanuts in his friend’s mouth. Cas glared at the shorter boy. “Stop biting your fingers!” Gabriel bellowed. The blood hungry crowd’s roar thundered so loud, Gabe wouldn’t be surprised if it could be heard a mile away. 

The blue-eyed angel’s rib cage took quite a hammering from his heart. Remington tied his long, blond hair with a black ribbon. Then he banged clenched hands over Dean’s own clasped fists. The two fighters locked eyes. Emerald clashed with violet. Cas could see the captain’s jaw tick. Benny signaled for the bare-knuckle match to commence. He stated it would be a no holds barred fight and wished both combatants luck.

“What does no holds barred mean?” Castiel swallowed hard as his big baby blues remained glued to his friend.

Gabriel gently placed a hand over his best friend’s shoulder. “Anything goes and fight ain’t over until one of the two Adonis is knocked out.”

“This is my fault.” Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

“May the best Neanderthal win.” Gabriel bumped shoulders with Cas. “Maybe this can help you make up your mind on who gets to pluck your cherry blossom.”

Castiel stomped on Gabriel’s left foot. The trickster stuck his tongue out before returning his full attention to the ring. Cas felt like throwing up when he witnessed Dean land a solid jab on Rex’s jaw by striking with the heel of his right palm. The taller man’s entire body flinched backwards. The crowd roared. Cas thought the barbaric ritual shared similarities with the Coliseum in Ancient Rome.

Rex immediately struck back by punching Dean’s face with an outside forearm. The shorter fighter’s head whipped backwards, causing him to lose momentum. Castiel closed his eyes. “I can’t watch anymore.”

“Stop being a baby!” Gabriel playfully slapped Cas on the cheek.

Dean changed tactics. The captain turned a palm upward, using fist and forearm to strike Rex on the neck. The wicked blow knocked the sails out of the handsome southerner.   
Dean followed the move with a hook punch to the other fighter’s chest. Rex fell. The crowd became wilder, chanting the name Winchester. Dean smirked at his rival. He caught a quick glimpse of Castiel, who looked close to crying. Who is the real man, Sunshine?

Remington shook his head and leapt up gracefully. He bounced from foot to foot and stretched his arms. The fight continued for ten never ending minutes for Cas. He covered his eyes with trembling hands incessantly and Gabriel pushed them away.

Blood stains decorated the beige floor of the boxing ring. Gashes covered both fighter’s knuckles. Rex raised his arms in a guarding position as Dean pummeled his head. The   
captain obviously became tired. His breathing was becoming labored. As the Winchester landed a blow to the side of Rex’s head, he approached the man to say, “This is the last time I warn you to stay away from Cas. He is mine.” Dean spat blood on the ring floor.

Remington grinned, revealing bloody teeth. Blood dribbled down his temple. He rapidly blinked to avoid sweat and blood from entering his eyes. “Last time I checked, Castiel is a human being not an animal. He belongs to no one.” Rex blocked a blow from Dean.

“Stop sniffing after him like a bitch in heat. He’s been sharing his bed with me and not you.” Dean clenched his jaw before throwing a punch which Rex evaded by arching his neck backwards.

“Someone has been busy bouncing between Cas’ and Ms. Shurley’s boudoirs.” Remington smashed a stunned Dean’s sternum with the palm of his hand. The captain couldn’t breathe for a moment and staggered back.

Castiel jumped from his position on the lowest bleacher and ran to the ring. Benny held him to keep him from entering. “We must follow the rules, brother. One of them needs to be knocked down cold.”

“Stop it, both of you!” Cas screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Dean blinked a couple of times and had difficulty walking straight. He bent his knees and punched the air in front of Remington. The violet eyed pugilist stood still for a moment. Dean’s eyes crossed. Rex punched him on the jaw and the captain went down like a log. 

The spectators booed at Dean. They expected a longer fight. Castiel climbed over the rope to enter the blood smeared ring. He approached Rex. Cas rose on tiptoes and wiped blood from the man’s temple with a handkerchief. “The two of you are caveman and I should not feel sorry for either of you.”

“This is part of our repertoire. It started with a barouche race. The captain always wants to beat me but never gets the opportunity to do so.” Benny tossed Rex a towel as he knelt next to his fallen best friend. Then wiped blood from his face. He needed to ice his bruised knuckles as soon as possible.

Castiel glanced at his unconscious lover with evident concern. Remington shoved him gently to Dean. “Go…I know you are concerned.”

Cas scurried over to Dean and Benny. He plopped his ass on the slippery floor not caring that his trousers became smeared with blood and sweat. Dean was his main concern. God, he looked like a monster with a swollen, purple eye. Dry blood covered most of his face. Dean would not be able to open the battered eye when he woke up. Castiel tenderly placed Dean’s head on his lap. 

Benny felt his best friend’s pulse. He relaxed after feeling it. “Remain at his side while I summon someone to help me carry him to a carriage.” Castiel nodded. He combed long fingers through the captain’s short cropped hair.

“You are a stubborn pig. Why fight over me? I am not worth it.” Gabriel handed Cas a wet towel. The taller adolescent gingerly pressed it over the flaky blood. “He baffles me.   
One night he worships my body and the following evening he is close to having public sex with the Ice Queen.” 

Benny arrived with Balthazar, who happened to be on his way to the tavern. Roche winked at Gabriel. The trickster blushed. On a count of three the two older men hauled their unconscious captain up and slowly made their way out of the ring.

Remington asked the boys if they needed a ride back home. Castiel declined. “Are you sure you are alright?” He gently rested a hand over the dark bruise in the millionaire’s jaw.

“My healing would go a lot faster if a certain blue-eyed angel agreed to be my nurse.” He smiled down at Cas.

“I won’t be able to sleep until I know the captain regained consciousness.” Castiel wrung his hands.

Rex made sure the coast was clear before bending his head down and pressing his lips softly against Cas’ mouth. “Good night, sweetheart.”

Castiel licked his lips and whispered a good evening. Gabriel batted his light amber eyes at the southerner. “Don’t I get a good night kiss, too?” Rex boxed the troublemaker’s ear. Gabe scowled at the giant. The youngsters sprinted after Benny and Balthy.

Mary screamed at Benny as soon as the group set foot in the Winchester home. “How could you allow him to fight?!” She instructed the sailors to lay her son in the sitting room's damask sofa. “My son resembles a disfigured demon!” 

Gabriel and Castiel ran outside to fetch water from a well. Cas pumped water in a pail Gabe procured from the kitchen. “Mary can never know why the two boneheads fought.”

“My sweet and luscious lips are sealed. Poor woman will faint if she discovers how her son has been corrupting the naïve cabin boy and is fighting over him with his nemesis.”

“Mrs. Winchester wishes for Dean to marry Amara the slut and for a menagerie of grandchildren.” Castiel carried the heavy bucket. “That is something I can’t give Dean…children.”

“Cheer up, little buckaroo. Your lucky sweet ass has two Greek Gods fighting over it. Either choice is like eating a big, fat, juicy steak.”

Mary procured several cloths and towels to dip in the water. She lightly wiped caked blood from her son’s face and neck. Mrs. Winchester sang an Irish lullaby. Sam, who spent the afternoon with Haley and her brother, Lucas froze on his way to the stairs.

“Holy smokes! Was Dean hit by a frigate ship?”

“Bare knuckle fight,” provided Balthy.

“Hmmm…let me guess, Remington.” Sam arched a brow.

“Eureka!” Benny piped in.

Mary glared at her son’s supposed best friend. “I still hold you responsible for my son’s predicament.”

“Mrs. Winchester, with all due respect. We all know Dean is more stubborn than a mule. No one could have convinced him otherwise.”

“Amen!” Gabriel yelled.

Mary shot the boy a dirty look. “I’ll go boil water for tea.” With those parting words, the troublemaker disappeared.

Dean groaned in pain but never opened his eyes. After Mary bathed her first born with a sponge and dressed him in sleeping attire, Castiel volunteered to keep vigil at the captain’s side. Mary reluctantly agreed, but not before leaving Cas instructions of feeding Dean tea laced with laudanum as soon as he regained consciousness. She kissed Dean tenderly on the forehead and wished Castiel a good night.

Cas sat Indian style next to the sofa. For two hours, he glanced at Dean’s face and rubbed ointment carefully on the cuts adorning his knuckles. Castiel should still be furious at the captain over his caveman behavior and what he saw the previous night between him and Amara, but his traitorous heart didn’t allow him. Cas held the sleeping man’s right hand to press butterfly kisses over the battered knuckles.

“You are worth me fighting a million bare knuckle fights,” Dean whispered in between coughs. Castiel jumped and released the hand. 

“Dean!” Cas assisted his lover in sitting. The injured man winced until he found a somewhat comfortable position. His entire body hurts like the devil. After pressing a cup to the captain’s lips and making sure he drank most of the laudanum laced tea, Cas spoke. “You heard me?”

Dean coughed. “Yes, Sunshine. I heard every word uttered from your gorgeous lips. I fought to open my eyes but couldn’t. That asshole kicked my ass real good.” Dean watched Cas with one good eye. As predicted his left eye was so swollen, he could not open it. Castiel fought the urge to laugh. Dean looked like a beat-up Cyclops. 

Castiel positioned himself behind Dean. It was difficult for the two men to remain in the sofa but Cas pressed his chest against Dean’s back. He massaged the captain’s shoulders and back. Dean felt like he was in heaven being pampered by his very own angel. “Cas, what did Remington mean by me bouncing from your bed to Amara Shurley's?”

The cabin boy swallowed hard. He prayed the laudanum would make the captain fall asleep soon. “Answer me! Is that why you barred me from entering your chamber last night?”

Cas stopped massaging the captain. His hands rested on the man’s freckled shoulders. “After dinner at Rex’s, Gabe came up with the not so brilliant idea of us peeping into the Shurleys’ ball from outside the back veranda.”

“You were there?” Dean’s eyes began to close,well his healthy one.

“Yes, we hid behind rose bushes.”

The tiny hairs on the back of the captain’s neck rose. Dean dreaded hearing what his lover was about to share with him. “Continue”

“After a group dance, you escorted Ms. Shurley to the terrace and things got hot and heavy.” Castiel started leaving the sofa but Dean’s hands clutched around one of his wrists.

“I bet you ran off before I told Amara that I won’t lead her on and stepped away from her.” 

“You did?” Castiel felt juvenile and foolish for jumping to the wrong conclusion, but what was he supposed to think? The captain was an infamous libertine and Amara salivated after him like a dog with a bone.

“Yes, you little fool.” Dean slowly sat and dropped Cas on his lap. “You are it for me, Castiel Mullen.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shit! I hate emotional moments like this. I tend to suffer from verbal diarrhea and can never convey what I really feel.”

Castiel blushed. “You are doing well so far.”

Dean caressed the cabin boy’s lower lip with a callused thumb. Cas knew the captain was about to fall asleep at any moment. They would resume this conversation later. Dean was insane if he thought Mary would allow the two of them to sail off into the sunset. The woman fervently wished-for grandchildren and to see Dean wed with the bitch, Amara. Relationships between two men were taboo. 

Dean kissed Cas on the temple. Castiel breathed deeply and smiled. Then suddenly, loud snoring brought the sweet moment to a dramatic halt. Cas chuckled as he covered Dean’s form with a light blanket.

Meanwhile, three nights later at the Shurley residence, a male servant woke up at an ungodly hour due to incessant knocking on the front door. An American and Scotsman stood surrounded by two clothes trunks and matching satchel bags. The servant escorted the strangers to the library. He fetched his master and mistress.

Chuck was dumbfounded at the unwelcome intrusion. Amara glided into the library in a muslin gown. She greeted the blond man. It was evident to Chuck that his sister was on intimate terms with the American named Lucifer. Who in their right mind would name their child that? Luc introduced the Shurley siblings to Fergus Crowley. Chuck bumbled upon discovering the man’s identity. Crowley was one of the most powerful men in the Western Hemisphere. He gave Remington a run for his money.

“Forgive us for the imposition,” Crowley stated, while accepting tea laced with brandy from the servant. “I have the most important business acquisition of my entire career in this island. Promise to be out of your hair in a week or two.”

Amara and Luc locked eyes. They knew exactly what business brought Crowley to Grenada. Luc had been promised a thousand notes once Fergus was in possession of the Mouse. Amara anticipated the moment that the boy was no longer in Dean’s life. The captain's temptation would be out of the bloody way!

“Your presence here is no imposition at all, Mr. Crowley.” Chuck poured more brandy in the Scotsman’s tea.

“You shall be handsomely rewarded for lodging us in your beautiful abode.” Crowley tossed a pouched filled with gold and silver coins at the fidgety, squirelly man, who downed a   
glass of brandy. “One more thing, no one is to know we are your guests.”

“Have no fear, Mr. Crowley. We can keep a secret,” Chuck said. 

The servant guided the guests to two separate chambers. An hour later, once Amara checked her brother was soused out as usual and Crowley minded his own business in his bedchamber, she entered Lucifer’s room. She made sure to escape back to her own private suite when the cock first crowed that morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Amara wiped away melted wax from Luc’s pointy, rosy nipples with a wet cloth. Her kinky lover and Fergus Crowley remained guests at the Shurley residence for over a week. Earlier that day, Chuck procured a beach house for the Scotsman to lease while he resided in Grenada. Amara took advantage of her last night with Lucifer. The willowy brunette bound his wrists and ankles to the bedposts while she fucked him with a glass dildo and afterwards, poured wax over his torso while she rode him. 

Luc made his way to the French doors to open them. The smell of sex permeated the suite. He returned to the canopied bed. Amara raked her nails down his torso. Lucifer slid a finger in between her swollen folds. Amara bit his neck. “Has Crowley shared what plan he’s concocted to eliminate your mouse of a brother from the captain’s life?” She moaned as Luc kneaded her clit. 

“The toad says he will inform me of his machinations when the time is right.”

Amara scratched his left thigh hard, drawing blood. Luc wrestled with her until she lay with her long legs wide open. In one swift move, Lucifer entered her. The two fucked until they orgasmed. “Crowley needs to rush things,” Amara said. Luc licked drops of sweat from her brow. 

Lucifer playfully pouted. “Should I be jealous? Seems like you want to toss me aside and find a way to marry Winchester.”

Amara cupped his face. “You are the best I ever had.” Luc winked before laying down with his arms folded under his head. Amara rested her head on a goose pillow. “Some people already consider me on the shelf. Captain Winchester is this island’s best conquest after Remington. The Southern bastard never gave me the time of day. So, I need to pounce on that prime piece of flesh. Winchester Shipping is making a name for itself.”

“Whatever makes my Dark Queen happy,” Lucifer whispered right before falling asleep. Amara counted the days for Castiel Mullen to be out of Captain Winchester’s life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Building of the second brigantine vessel of Winchester Shipping finally came to a successful end. Every single island inhabitant was invited to the christening which was to transpire on a Sunday afternoon. A cerulean sky with no cloud in sight and gentle breeze started the day. Mary dragged the Impala crew to Sunday service. They needed to thank God for many things. Then Dean treated his friends and family to lunch at the tavern. Dean was over the moon. His face went back to normal after the bare-knuckle fight with Remington. Castiel discreetly ogled his lover, who had never been more handsome than today. Dean donned tight fawn breeches, a velvet navy coat with white linen shirt and light cravat. Gabe volunteered to polish the captain’s military boots earlier that morning.

Dean escorted Mary to the wharf. A large crowd waited for the Winchesters. People cheered. Once Winchester Shipping began to truly flourish many island residents will obtain secure employment in the company. Haley accompanied by her brother Lucas warmly greeted and congratulated the Winchesters. She rose on tiptoes to kiss Sam on the cheek. The giraffe blushed. Mary and Dean exchanged looks. Samuel was only 19 and headed to college in the States that fall, but it seemed like his heart shall remain in Grenada.

The Shurleys approached the crew. Amara barely allowed her sibling to speak. Chuck hardly greeted the Winchesters and the Impala crew before his sister took center stage. She linked an arm with one of the dashing captain’s. Amara forced a female servant to tie her corset as tight as possible. Her globes spilled out. She knew Dean was a breast man. She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered congratulation in his ear. Castiel’s nostrils flared. Oh, how he wished to hurl the strumpet into the water.

Dean released Amara when one of the island’s two Catholic priests shook hands with him. The salt and pepper haired man prayed an “Our Father” and blessed the ship with holy water. The captain said a short speech and walked the plank inside the virgin ship. Dean strolled to the figure-head and flicked away a cloth covering the vessel’s name. His eyes locked on Castiel during the official unveiling. The cabin boy’s mouth hung open. The word “Sunshine” shone bright under the sun. Amara noticed the sly interaction between the two men. 

The crowd applauded but suddenly, the cheers halted. A tall, well-muscled figure with long hair strode to the parted middle of the crowd. All the attention, including the captain’s was on the late arrival. “My apologies for being tardy but I returned to my house to fetch a bottle of French champagne. One cannot have a true christening without breaking in the new girl with some bubbly.” Rex winked at Castiel, who waved bashfully at his friend. Since the fight, Cas hadn’t laid an eye on Remington.

A scowling Dean jogged his way down the plank and stood in front of Cas. Remington rolled violet eyes. “I come in peace, Captain.” He offered the champagne bottle to Dean. The captain remained scowling at the millionaire with muscular arms crossed. 

Castiel inched closer to his lover. “Dean, please avoid making another scene. Talk of the fight has finally worn down.”

The captain’s jaw twitched. “Let bygones be bygones, Captain Winchester. Shall we start on a clean slate?” Dimples appeared on Rex’ cheeks. 

Dean debated whether to forget his famous rivalry with Remington. He had to admit it was getting stale. Cas vowed to him last night as Dean fucked his pert ass with his tongue that Rex was only a friend. The captain needed to start trusting his Sunshine and Rex kept his distance after the brawl. 

The crowd waited in anticipation. Some salivated for another bare-knuckle fight to erupt between the two alpha males. Others wanted the festivities to really begin. Mary and a female servant that helped twice a month with certain household chores prepared guava and beef patties for those in attendance. The Winchesters also provided wine and fruit punch for the guests. 

Dean arched a tawny brow as he offered Remington a hand. The former rivals shared a hardy handshake. Applause rang. Rex winked at Cas and Gabe, who clapped enthusiastically. Gabriel elbowed his best friend. “You blew it, kiddo. Missed the opportunity on that delicious cucumber sandwich.” Castiel shook his head in exasperation.

Once the crowd headed to the buffet table, Dean discreetly led Castiel to a shaded alley. Cas gave Dean a gummy smile. The cabin boy was ecstatic. Dean cornered him against a brick wall. His taller and more muscled form plastered against the blue-eyed angel. “Enjoy my surprise, sweetheart?”

Castiel swallowed hard. Tears formed in his large eyes. “More than you can imagine.” Dean inclined his head and captured his lips in a ravenous kiss. Cas felt like the older man was sucking his soul. Dean wondered if Castiel now knew how he felt about him. 

Dean traced Cas’ lower lip with his tongue before bringing the kiss to a crashing halt. “Only you and me will ever know the true meaning behind the ship’s name.”

“We need to return. As per usual, Amara was giving me the stink eye.” Castiel adjusted his midnight blue waistcoat. He nervously chewed his swollen lower lip. “I also have a gift for you but cannot present it until tonight.”

“Mind giving me a hint, Sunshine?” Dean ruffled Castiel’s unruly hair.

The cabin boy’s cheeks turned scarlet. The captain traced a forefinger down the flushed skin. “Come on, sweetheart. Can’t I get a small preview?”

Castiel continued starting at the cobbled ground. His thick and ebony lashes swept over olive skin. “I am ready.”

Dean chuckled. “For what?” Cas chose not to respond. “Oh shit! You mean tonight we’ll finally make love?” He tilted Cas’ chin up. “Please tell me I guessed properly.” Castiel nodded. Dean embraced his lover and mouthed against his neck. “Thank you, Sunshine. I promise to be gentle and make your first time memorable.” He nipped the younger man’s jaw before releasing him.

Dean adjusted his cravat and winked at Cas. As he was heading his way back to the festivities, Castiel called out his name. Dean turned. Cas pointed to the side of his right eye, made the shape of a heart over his chest and then pointed at Dean. The captain felt like jumping on the brig of the ship and yell out in joy. Leave it to Cas to find an adorable way of telling Dean that he loves him. Dean blew a kiss at his lover before completely leaving the alley.

Castiel waited a few minutes to return, as well. His nerves hit him hard after telling Dean he loved him and about tonight’s plans. Cas was more than ready to finally have full blown sex with the man he loved. The captain had the patience of a saint and what better to celebrate the unveiling of the new ship than by making real love. Castiel now knew Dean loved him. The captain wasn’t a man of words but the closest he could come in saying “I love you” to Cas was by naming the ship after him, well his nickname that is.  
His skin prickled. Cas felt eyes on him. He gazed at the alley’s two entrances and no one was around, yet goosebumps still rushed across his skin. Castiel finished righting his clothes and exited the alley. Gabriel and Balthazar waited for him by the punch bowl. His best friend already ingested two patties. Balthy poured fruit punch for the two young men.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shurleys arrived home an hour later. Amara tossed her beaded reticule against a grand piano. “Did you notice the captain and his not so innocent cabin boy disappeared for quite some time? Now I am more convinced than ever that something is happening between those two.” The irate woman unclasped a string of pearls from her neck and threw it on the piano bench.

“Settle down, Amara. Your imagination is wilder than ever.” Chuck headed to the sitting room. His sister followed. Chuck stood by a sideboard to pour brandy in two glasses. Amara gulped hers down in one go. Her throat burned and waves of acid invaded her stomach. For a month, she’d had terrible morning sickness and she developed a deep aversion to mangoes which were her favorite fruit. 

Amara left Chuck in the sitting room and summoned a servant to accompany her to her chamber. The maid assisted her mistress in undressing. When Amara sat by the vanity in a white peignoir, the servant brushed her long and wavy tresses. Amara closed her eyes. Her menses were always punctual every month. For the first time, Amara was late. She calculated to the first time she’d been intimate with Lucifer. She felt ill. Amara yanked the silver brush from the maid’s hand and threw it against the French doors. 

“Get out and lock the damn door!” The servant swiftly escaped the room. 

Amara rose on stiff legs. Trembling hands covered her flat abdomen. Could Luc’ child be forming inside her? No, her plans to marry Captain Winchester did not include another man’s child developing in her womb. Amara and Dean had never slept together and depending on when the Scottish frog finally fulfilled his plans it would be months until she and the captain were married. Amara held on to a bedpost. Tomorrow after she planned on visiting Madame Adeline. It wouldn’t be the first time Amara visited the witch, who lived in a swamp.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel nervously paced his chamber’s balcony. Tonight, the tiny remaining speck of his innocence would be claimed by Dean. He heard from Gabriel that it hurt the first time, regardless of preparation. Cas also read about it in a sex book he borrowed from the study. He knew Dean would be gentle with him but still nerves wracked his entire body. Cas had been so enthralled in his thoughts, he jumped when a pair of strong arms anchored around his tapered waist.

“Geez, you are more skittish than a newborn colt.” Dean kissed the back of his neck. “Relax Sunshine. The night is young.”

Cas enlaced their fingers. The two lovers glanced at the full moon for a while before Dean carried Castiel to the bed. The Winchester shared sweet kisses with the cabin boy which Cas was extremely grateful for. After he was visibly relaxed, the captain undressed and then took his time removing Castiel’s dressing gown and drawers. Dean rained kisses on his lover’s ankles and worked his way up. He kissed the back of Cas’ knees tenderly and nipped his way to strong thighs. Castiel dug his toes into the mattress as the captain brought most of his semi erection into his mouth. As soon as Castiel moaned Dean’s name out loud, the tawny haired man dipped two fingers in a small bowl that held vegetable oil.

The captain chuckled while he continued giving pleasure to his lover’s cock with his mouth. Mary would have a conniption if she were to discover what her son was using vegetable oil for. Dean gingerly inserted a finger into Cas’ rim and the boy’s taught body arched from the mattress. “Relax” 

A wet pop was heard after Dean’s mouth no longer held the cabin boy’s stiff cock. He continued prepping Cas. He sucked dusky nipples which caused the younger man to breathe hard. Once his lips found Castiel’s mouth in the dark, Dean kissed the living daylights out of the dark-haired man. Their cocks rubbed. “Dean, I am not going to last much longer.”

Another of the captain’s long fingers joined the other to stretch the cabin boy. Cas hid half of his face in a pillow. Dean spread his thighs wider. Then he dipped the fingers once again into the vegetable oil. Just when his dick touched the cabin boy’s ass cheeks, the island’s fire alarm rang incessantly.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dean playfully swatted Cas’ bubble ass.

“What is happening?” Castiel sat. The erotic pleasure that had coursed through his entire body began to evaporate. 

“There’s a fire.” Dean parted the mosquito netting and unwillingly vacated the canopied bed. Castiel soon followed. The lovers dressed. Someone banged loud on the chamber’s door. “Brother, you in there?!”

Dean opened the door while buttoning his shirt. “What the hell is going on?”

Benny licked his lips nervously. “An inferno has spread at the wharf.”

“Shit!” A barefoot Dean ran along his first mate to where his two ships were docked. The Winchester wasn’t religious but prayed to whatever God existed to spare the Impala and Sunshine.


	14. Chapter 14

The heels of two pairs of ebony, knee high boots clacked on the cobbled streets of Grenada’s town square. “Hurry your demon tail,” Crowley hissed at Lucifer.   
Luc glared at the Scotsman. Of course, Fergus walked faster. He wasn’t the one carrying two whale oil lamps and accouterments required to light them. Lucifer fervently hoped tonight’s plan provided fruit. Soon Crowley will make Mouse his and provide Luc with plenty of money. Venice sounded like the perfect start to a much-deserved holiday.

The Scotsman resembled a large crow. The black cloak covering him from neck to ankles billowed at the sides. A matching Salem hat obscured his face. Luc donned a grey great coat and black Puritan hat. The scent of the sea met both men. They hid in a dark alley behind a tavern. Crowley checked the perimeter and the coast was clear. The two serpents slithered their way to the dock. 

Double pair of eyes searched the vast area for two vessels. Crowley found the Sunshine first. Chuck shared with Lucifer the name of the newly christened ship. Fergus shoved Luc, the good for nothing wastrel towards the Sunshine. 

“Pour oil inside the entire vessel. It must burn to a crisp. I shall handle the Impala.” Crowley yanked one of the oil lamps from Luc.

Luc was indiscriminate with the whale oil. He scattered it all over the inside of the Sunshine. When not even a drop of oil could be seen on the lantern, Lucifer lit a sulphur matchstick, and with a deranged smile tossed it on a corner. Then he repeated the same action on the opposite end of the ship. A domino effect consisting of flames transpired in a heartbeat, causing Luc to dive into the water.

Crowley took his time pouring whale oil. He started at the stern and made his way to the opposite end, the figure-head. Fergus’s tongue stuck out in one side of his thin mouth. He could already inhale smoke being emitted from the other ship. Good! What a bloody shame he could not witness the look on Captain Winchester’s face. The pretty boy needed to pay for sheltering his angel. Amara Shurley swore something of a sexual nature transpired between the conceited captain and innocent Castiel. 

Winchester better not have laid a hand on the angel. Crowley would return to Grenada and castrate the man personally. Crowley had to be Castiel Mullen’s first lover. After the boy turned a certain age, Crowley planned on discarding him for good. Crowley never took anyone beyond the age of 21 to bed. The very thought of Fergus being the first to fuck the angel’s perfect bubble ass caused his trousers to become even tighter. 

The sound of the fire bell brought the Scotsman to his senses. Crowley lit a sulphur matchstick and tossed it on the figure-head. His eyes became entranced with the red and blue flickering flames. He shook his head before diving into the dark and cold water. By the time he reached the beach that surrounded the house he rented, his arms gave out. Lucifer waited for him, sitting comfortably on the sand. 

Crowley panted loud. He was extremely out of shape. Luc tossed him a towel. As Crowley dried up, Lucifer opened a bottle of rum. He drank a generous sip and offered the bottle to his employer. Fergus wiped the mouth of the bottle clean with his towel. Then he gulped from it greedily. The towering flames could be seen from their spot on the beach.

“What happens next?” Luc asked. He reveled, watching the fire show. 

“According to Charles Shurley, the Winchesters’ fields didn’t produce as much as in previous seasons. Now that their infant shipping business went up in flames, no pun intended, they are destitute.” Crowley drank more rum.

“What is in it for you?” Lucifer rose to wipe wet sand from his trousers.

“These particular humans are predictable. I bet my favorite stallion that Captain ‘Can’t keep it in my Pants’ Winchester shall propose to Miss Shurley within a week.” Crowley threw the empty bottle into the water.

“What about Mouse?” Luc rolled his eyes.

“The gorgeous angel will be heartbroken upon hearing the betrothal news and when he’s by himself, bam we strike!” 

“The Captain seems to have become Mouse’s shadow.”

“That is why my plan is perfect. Castiel is going to be so inconsolable, he’ll run away from Chez Winchester. I shall pay an island native to keep tabs on the delectable angel.” Crowley glanced at the inky sky. “I calculate within two weeks your brother and I are to sail away from this bloody island.”

“Whatever you say, boss man.” Lucifer glanced toward the other side of the island again. The Sunshine existed no more and the Impala was engulfed in flames.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Smoke billowed towards the heavens like a ladder comprised of snakes. Dean cursed up a storm as he rode his favorite stallion in a frenzy to the wharf. The captain needed half a mile to go. Oaky smell of fire assailed his nostrils. Dean prepared for the blazing inferno that would greet him. Balthazar drove Cas and Gabe in a wagon right behind him. Mary fought to accompany her sons and faithful crew but Dean instructed her to gather items to tend the wounded upon their return.

The gruesome sight of Hellfire consuming the Sunshine by its wicked blaze welcomed Captain Winchester to the wharf. There was no salvation for the new vessel. Dean yelled from the top of his lungs for his crew to cease throwing sandbags and water to the unsalvageable ship. “We must save the Impala!” 

Dean opened a ten-pound sandbag and dumped the contents on the figure-head. Flames started to reach the opposite end of the merchant vessel. Trent and Ion doused the treacherous flames with buckets of water that Gabriel and Balthazar provided. Dean and Benny incessantly emptied sandbags. Castiel’s eyes burned. He prayed for a miracle.   
The Sunshine no longer existed and the fire consumed almost half of the Impala. 

Flames shot to the other end of the Impala. Cas thought this was how it must feel like in Hades. Sweat beads covered his body. He wiped his burning eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He fetched a bucket filled to the brim with water and heaved its content on the inferno that was the Impala. His blurry vision captured Dean, leaning remarkably close to the hellfire.

“Dean!” The cabin boy ran to the captain and tackled him to the ground. Dean seemed to be out of it when Cas rolled his lover to snuff out the flames which flickered from his right shoulder all the way down to the wrist. 

Benny screamed at the crew to stop. There was no salvation for the Impala. The sailors stared at identical masses of fire. Sam knelt beside a fallen bucket. The water slid into the cracks of the cobbled ground. Like walking corpses brought to life, the sailors returned to the Winchesters’ home.

Mary anxiously waited for the boys to come back. She applied ointment and wrapped gauze around one of Benny’s hand that suffered light burns. Balthy wiped soot from Gabe’s face. Castiel followed the captain to his chamber. He assisted Dean in removing the burned lawn shirt. 

Dean hissed as Cas gingerly scraped burned cloth from his shoulder and upper arm. The adolescent gasped upon seeing a vivid imprint of his hand over his lover’s skin. Dean glanced at his burned skin. The Winchester traced Cas’ lower lip with a soot covered thumb. “Now you’re a part of me.” 

Castiel rapidly left to fetch aloe for Dean’s burns. He returned a few minutes later and found Dean almost asleep. The cabin boy gently applied aloe to the shoulder and bicep. Then wrapped gauze around the burns. Dean opened red rimmed eyes. “After everyone goes to bed I’ll join you.”

Cas knelt adjacent to him on the large canopied bed. “I am so sorry, Dean. You and your family don’t deserve any of this.” A tear slid down his cheek. Dean wiped it with his tongue. He kissed Castiel lovingly on the mouth.

“Us Winchesters are survivors. Nothing can keep us down.” 

“Mr. Robinson is searching for a tutor for his boys. Later today I will visit the family and ask for the position.” Castiel played with Dean’s discarded trousers. They reeked of burned oak. 

“Sunshine, you don’t have to do that. Sammy and I should figure something out.” Dean touched Cas’ forehead with his. 

“Please allow me to help, Dean. It’s the least I can do.” Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean’s. “Gabe can work at the tavern kitchen. They are always searching for cooks.”

Dean sighed out loud. He playfully slapped Castiel’s derriere. “Go to bed. I’ll join you shortly.”

An hour later, after Mary checked in on her first born and no noise was heard from within the house, Dean pulled on a dressing gown and headed to the study. Unsurprisingly, he noticed light from the bottom of the door. He eased it open and found Sam sitting at the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Was wondering how long it would take you to join me.” Sam poured whiskey from a crystal tumbler and handed the full glass to his older brother, who gulped it down all at once. Dean favored the warm sensation that slid down his dry throat.

“What the fuck do I do now, Sammy?” Dean plopped his ass on a wing back chair, crossing his ankles.

“You are not going to like what I am about to say.” Sam drank more whiskey for courage.

Dean closed his eyes and arched his head backwards to stare at the dome ceiling. He swallowed hard. “Spill it, kid.”

“You refuse to ask Remington for a loan.”

“The day I ask that prancing cock for a loan is the day I grow a vagina!” Dean stood.

“Then we only have one other option.” Sam eyed his brother curiously. Dean wasn’t dumb. The youngest Winchester could see the wheels turning in his big brother’s brain.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. His nostrils flared. “What about Cas?”

“He’s not a child and understands the dire circumstances we’re in.” Sam walked to his brother. He rested a giant hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiled for the first time since his time in Purgatory. That’s what tonight felt like for him. “He volunteered to interview with the Robinsons for the tutor position. Kid has a heart of gold.”

“To start building a new fleet, we need beaucoup money. Amara Shurley’s dowry is said to rival European royalty. That is your ticket out of debtor’s prison.”

“Castiel’s heart is going to break.” Dean bit his lower lip, drawing blood. 

“Talk to him and make the kid understand.”

“Amara can’t stand him. Sometimes I think she suspects the true relationship between us.”

“Marry her and move in with the Shurleys. The sooner the better. Cas can stay here with us.” Sam poured more whiskey for his brother.

Just the mere thought of him and Cas not sharing the same bed every night made Dean sick. He rested the glass on the desk. Sam’s brow furrowed. His brother really was in love with the cabin boy if he turned down spirits. 

“I don’t think I can fuck her.”

“Do you have to be so crude?” Sam sat back down.

“Before Cas I plowed any willing body but now he is the only one I want to be intimate with. Just thinking about fucking Amara makes my skin crawl.” Dean’s body shivered.

“Suck it up, big brother.” Dean glared at Sam. The youngest sibling put his hands up in surrender. “Someone has grown up.”

“I love him.” A single tear rushed down Dean’s freckled cheek. He wiped his hands down his tired face. “Why is life so fucking unfair?”

“Things happen for a reason, Dean. Maybe something good will come out all of this insanity.”

“Sammy, shut the fuck up.” Dean strolled to the door.

“Think about it, Dean. You marrying Amara is the only way out of our financial ruin. Unless…you are willing to swallow your damn pride and ask Remington for a loan.”

“Night, Sammy.” Dean shoved the door hard on his way out. Sam sure didn’t envy his big brother.

Dean jumped as he arrived at the stairs. Castiel stood there waiting for him. His hair was in more disarray than usual and one of Dean’s robes swallowed him. “I began to worry when you didn’t come to bed.” Cas nervously tugged at the long robe sleeves.

The captain held one of his young lover’s hands as the brunet led him up the stairs. Once they were locked in Cas’ chamber, Dean held the blue-eyed cutie in his arms. “You’re the best thing in my damn life.” He kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose. Castiel blushed from head to upper torso.

Dean removed his own robe. Cas placed his hand over the hand mark he left seared into his lover’s shoulder. “Does it hurt?”

“Barely…I wish your hand print remains on my skin for the rest of my life.”

“Come to bed,” Castiel led him to bed but Dean went to close the French doors. 

As Dean turned to finally join his lover, Cas tapped the side of one of his eyes, made the shape of a heart in front of his chest and then pointed at Dean. The captain winked at him but inwardly cringed. How could he break his sunshine’s heart? He loved Castiel so damn much it scared him.


	15. Chapter 15

Vexatious and unrelenting cawing woke up Dean the morning after the inferno. The captain swiped grit from his newly opened eyes with both hands. He grimaced at the ruffling curtains of the French doors that stood ajar. Most likely a pesky seagull stood sentry on the balcony railing. Cas stirred within Dean’s warm embrace. The older man gazed down tenderly at his slumbering lover’s gorgeous and serene face. The cabin boy’s lips tilted upward. Dean traced a pattern over kiss swollen lips with a thumb. Castiel purred against Dean’s clavicle. His vision blurred as he continued memorizing every smooth, olive inch of the younger man’s face. A future waking up adjacent to another being that wasn’t his Sunshine seemed bleak and miserable. 

Dean swallowed hard. Unwinding his 6’1 frame from Cas felt like his soul was being ripped from inside his body. Incessant wailing from the balcony continued. Dean slid on a robe and headed to the balcony. He shooed the winged pest away. He gazed across town in the direction of the wharf. No smoke in sight. Only the lingering scent of burned oak persisted in the air. The Winchester tilted his head to the sky while resting arms on the railing. Ominous grey clouds coated the sky. A pounding headache spread on the sides of his forehead. The last conversation he shared with Sam made him want to punch something. 

Loving arms circled his waist. Soft lips pressed a tender kiss on his broad shoulder. “Everything will work out.” Dean closed his eyes tight. Cas’ optimism broke Dean’s heart. Would Dean truly go through with a marriage of convenience with Amara Shurley? In the past he flirted with the aristocrat but something inside Dean always told him not to cross the line with the woman. There was something frigid about her. Whenever the brunette entered a room, the atmosphere turned cold. Dean composed himself before speaking.

“Good morning Sunshine.” He turned to Cas with a smile.

“Stop acting as if things are alright.” Castiel traced lines on the corners of his lover’s eyes with callused fingers. Dean grabbed the hands he loved above all else to fervently kiss each knuckle. The calluses on the cabin boy’s hands were courtesy of the vile Lucifer. Asshole treated his own flesh and blood as a damn indentured servant. Dean felt his blood starting to boil.

“You deserve the world, Sunshine.” Dean kissed the knuckle of Cas’ pinky. He held his hands hard against his own chest. “Sorry I can’t offer anything to you now.”

Electric blue eyes turned midnight blue. “How dare you say such a stupid thing? You give me the best present each day…your love.” Dean blushed and turned his head. A hand cupped his face gingerly. “I know it’s difficult for you to utter those three words but I know you feel them in here.” Castiel dropped his hand over the captain’s chest. Dean kissed the top of his head, inhaling the tantalizing scent unique only to his lover.

“Thanks for providing me the strength I need.” Dean embraced him for a few seconds. “The sun is starting to make an appearance. I got to go.” Castiel nodded in understanding.

Later that morning, Dean opened a safe behind a painting of the Impala in the study. A small velvet box rested in his open palm. Sweat covered his face and hands. His always steady hands shook as he opened the box to reveal a silver band. A large princess cut emerald surrounded by diamond baguettes sparkled too bright under the sunlight filtering in through the floor to ceiling window.

Mary knocked gently before entering. She instantly noticed her engagement ring. Finally, her first born was coming to his senses. Mary prayed for grandchildren to coddle and spoil. Dean marrying Amara would make her wish a reality and aid their dire circumstances. Yet, she didn’t wish her son to live the rest of his life with someone he was not in love with. Mary strolled over to her son. She planted a hand on his shoulder. “The evening John presented that gorgeous ring to ask me to marry him was the happiest of my entire life.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Mary hated theatrics. “We were so young and in love back then. Feels like an eternity since that night.”

“You miss him.” Dean closed the box.

“Every single second of every single day.” Mary hugged Dean from behind.

Dean inhaled deeply. That is exactly how he’d feel living a life without his Sunshine. Pain shrouded his heart. “I need to head to the wharf and help my crew clean up the mess.”

On his way out, Mary grabbed his arm. “Whatever your decision is, I will respect it.”

Emerald eyes that rivalled the stone on the ring narrowed down at her. “I wish for grandchildren more than anything but if you are not ready for marriage then don’t make any rash decisions.” She cradled his face lovingly. “A loan can help us immensely.” 

“The only two options are Chuck Shurley and Rex Remington.” Dean fisted his hands. “Shurley most likely wants his sister out of his hands and would suggest her dowry. And Remington is a douche nozzle.” 

Mary patted his first-born son’s cheek playfully. “Never allow your stubborn pride to cause your downfall, my boy.”

Later that afternoon, the Shurleys invited the captain to a meal at the tavern. Amara turned her nose up at the establishment as soon as she set foot inside. She ordered the maid to dust the table and her chair. Dean rolled his eyes while Chuck fidgeted. As predicted, Amara held the captain’s hand for a couple of seconds, telling him how horrible she felt about the fire. Chuck swallowed down a glass of whiskey before waxing poetic over his sibling’s vast dowry. It all seemed rehearsed to Dean, who fought the urge to roll his eyes the entire time. The chicken tasted like rubber and the mushrooms were undercooked. To Dean it was the worst meal of his entire existence. For the first time, he noticed how lifeless Amara’s dark eyes seemed. When they exchanged good byes, and Amara pressed thin, rouged lips against his stubble covered jaw, Dean shivered.

The captain needed to clear his head and decided to walk to the beach where he first kissed Cas. The fresh air helped the headache disappear. Marriage to Amara was out of the question now. The woman reminded Dean of a walking corpse. Maybe he could sail over to the States and procure a loan with Bank of North America in Philadelphia. He scratched at the two-day stubble on his chin. An annoying mosquito buzzed around his head. Dean flapped his right hand in the air. 

Female giggles caught his attention. Dean froze. Moans came from the very spot that he and Cas were frisky on the hammock. Dean sidled closer. His eyes almost popped out of his head. Discarded men’s and women’s clothing littered the sand underneath a hammock. Said hammock was occupied by none other than Mister Etiquette himself, Sam and prim and proper, Haley Scott. Gigantor suckled a dusky nipple while his fingers played the petite blonde’s clitoris like a piano virtuoso, going by the panting emitted from the girl’s mouth. So, Haley managed to escape her brother and nana’s watchful eyes. Dean had no desire to get involved in his brother’s sex life. He just wanted Sammy to do the right thing and marry the girl eventually. Haley was a sweetheart and didn’t deserve a broken heart down the line.

Dean felt gross watching his brother going at it like a creep. He turned back the way he came from and for the first time that day, Captain Winchester really smiled. Obviously, the answer had been there all along, regarding Mary getting her grandchildren. Sam might not be ready to marry right now, but in a couple of years, he would propose to Haley or some other gal. Dean whistled and walked with a pep to his bounce back home.

Amara changed clothing to a serviceable wool dress she demanded a maid to loan her. Her visit to Madame Adeline would transpire that afternoon. This would not be the first time she rid an unwanted creature from her womb. Madame gave her the only other time she visited her for the same ailment a strong concoction which caused her to flush the blob of cells from her body. 

Jeremiah, a strong Island native nearing his seventh decade of life drove Amara to the river. Then he oared a canoe type of boat to the swamp where the voodoo priestess lived. Jeremiah remained on the boat while his mistress took care of business.

Madame Adeline greeted Amara with a few words. She wasn’t one for speaking much. Her chestnut curly hair was held up with a white bandana. Her caramel skin glowed under the lit lamps inside her cluttered cabin. Almond, honey eyes glanced at Amara’s stomach. “You do not need to tell me what brings you here.” 

Amara laid on a pallet while Adeline chanted in French as she waved sage over the woman’s exposed flat stomach. Sweat covered Amara’s entire body. Madame left the pregnant woman to make the concoction. She first boiled water and then moved on to grind Black Cohosh, Mugwort and Birthwort in a clay bowl. Adeline expertly poured water in a chipped mug and added the powdered herbs. She allowed the brew to cool. Amara sat and waited until the priestess offered her the mug. Colorful metal bracelets jangled as the exotic woman moved. It tasted foul and smelled worst but Amara couldn’t afford to carry Lucifer Mullen’s child once Captain Winchester came to his senses. 

“Hurry jeune fille. Cramping shall begin within an hour. You must rest in bed for the following three days.” Amara nodded. She handed the priestess a small pouch filled with coins. 

“La Morte visite Grenade ce soir,” Adeline whispered. Chills coursed through her skin.

Amara clutched her flat stomach. The first cramps rattled her badly. Her skin turned pale and body felt like it was on fire. Jeremiah helped her go up the stairs. Fortunately, Chuck remained locked in the library, writing his usual drivel. Pathetic fool believed he would become a published author. Amara inwardly laughed at her pathetic sibling.

A maid assisted her in donning a comfortable nightgown and getting her to bed. Amara asked for water. She closed her eyes. The cramping would be over in another two hours. Her body was already refusing the pregnancy. The maid returned ten minutes later to find her mistress asleep. She left Amara to her slumber. 

At around seven that evening, the same black-haired maid returned to summon Amara to dinner. Chuck had been waiting for twenty minutes. The sight which greeted her would haunt Jenny for the remainder of her life. Peach silk sheets were no longer their original color. A river of blood covered the mistress and bed dressing. Jenny’s horrified screams echoed all over the mansion.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas drank lemonade on the steps of the Winchesters’ home. The crew, Sam and Mary played cards inside. “I finally came to a solution.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel finished drinking his lemonade. His tantalizing lips shone with lemonade residue. Dean couldn’t help himself. He checked to make sure no one was around and leaned in to kiss his lover tenderly, tracing the plump lower lip with his tongue. “Yum…best lemonade ever.”

Cas blushed profusely and swatted him away. “Dean, someone can see us.”

“Can’t help it, Sunshine. You are too damn delectable.” He winked at the younger man.

“What is your decision?” Castiel looked at him sincerely.

“Wanna come? You can see me eat crow.” Dean held a hand out which Cas happily accepted. The lovers strolled to the stables to saddle two horses.

Unknown to the unsuspecting couple, Crowley and Lucifer hid behind trees. “Looks like your dastardly plan backfired on your reptilian ass.” Lucifer smirked.

Crowley’s nostrils flared. He ran a shaky hand through his thinning hair. “I have something better planned. I am bloody tired of waiting. Tomorrow night I strike once and for all.” His eyes darkened. Luc didn’t even want to know what macabre idea churned in the Scotsman’s mind. All he surmised was that things would not go well with Mouse.

Cas rode a chestnut horse behind Dean, who majestically maneuvered a black Andalusian. The route became familiar. No, it couldn’t be! Remington Manor soon came into view. The lovers rode down a pebbled lane that led to the colonial style mansion. Rex was in the process of pulling on a fresh shirt since the previous one was wet with sweat after a day at the sugarcane fields. Dean growled. He didn’t want his Sunshine seeing any other man half naked.

The two men descended their thoroughbreds. A stable hand rapidly took possession of the reins to lead the horses to the stables. Rex smiled at Cas, who waved in return. The southerner finished righting the last button of the linen shirt. “What brings you two handsome gents over to this neck of the woods?” Deep dimples appeared on his tan face. Jealousy began to rear its ugly head. Dean needed to control himself.

The captain swallowed hard. Castiel stood closer to him, offering his lover strength. He’d never been prouder of Dean than at this very moment. Cas knew this must be extremely difficult for the man he loved, swallowing his stubborn pride. 

“Sorry about the fire,” Rex offered. Dean nodded his thanks. “Mind coming in for some brandy. I reckon you are gonna need it, Captain.” Remington led them up the steps.   
Castiel immediately held Dean’s hand as the captain prepared to ask his former rival for much needed assistance.

Translations:

Jeune fille-young girl  
“La Morte visite Grenade ce soir,”-“Death is visiting Grenada tonight”


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel’s taste buds delighted in savoring the Mint Julep Rex prepared for himself, Cas and Dean after the two-hour meeting both men were involved in. Remington and Dean acquiesced for Rex to put up the capital for the Winchesters’ new shipping company. The sexy southerner would oversee all financial accounts and be a silent partner. The captain agreed that once the company started showing profits, he would start repaying Rex the loan. 

The trio presently sat on bamboo chairs with fat cushions treating their behinds like they belonged to royalty in the Remington mansion’s wraparound porch. Castiel became bored with the never-ending conversation dealing with numbers. His eyes appreciatively roamed the surrounding area. Even in the dark, one could see the vibrant pink coloring of ginger flowers which bordered the outside of the porch. The sweet scent of the foliage calmed the cabin boy. Cas had no idea whether Dean eating crow and asking for a loan from his nemesis would end in a fist fight or peacefully. Thank God, the two men were amicable through the entire meeting that ended cordially. 

After sipping the last of the drink, Castiel began to feel drowsy. It had been an extremely long day and the bourbon in the Mint Julep was making him sleepy. His dark head rested against the captain’s shoulder. Dean and Rex ceased their conversation. The Winchester chuckled upon seeing his slumbering lover. Remington smiled. Castiel Mullen was a real angel. Only he could manage a truce between him and Captain Winchester. Rex knew Dean came to his senses because of his romantic feelings toward the beautiful young man. Perhaps, if Rex met Castiel before the captain, the outcome would have been completely different. Remington believed in destiny and he knew the man or woman he was to spend the rest of his life with waited for him. Dean and Castiel were meant to be. Even a blind person could sense it, being in their presence.

Dean stood and picked Castiel up to hold him bridal style. The young man purred into his neck. “You are one lucky son of a gun,” Rex stated. “Better treat the angel like he deserves or I’ll come after ya with a hunting rifle.”

“My world is currently in my arms.” 

Remington nodded in agreement. “My solicitor should get in contact with you the day after tomorrow with the draft of the contract.”

Dean and Rex shook hands while the captain held his lover tenderly. A commotion startled both men. Anthony, an island native and Remington’s righthand man came to a rapid halt at the bottom of the porch steps. He bent over his knees to catch much needed breath. 

Rex jogged down the steps. “What the hell happened?”

Anthony wiped sweat from his brow before standing to his full height of 6’3. “The Shurley residence is in a total frenzy.”

Dean returned a sleeping Cas to a chair. “Everyone well over there?”

Anthony shook his shaved head. “A young maid discovered Miss Amara covered in blood.” His amber eyes became wider than wheels. “She’s dead.”

Dean swallowed hard. The bourbon burned in his stomach. Amara was dead and he shared lunch with her earlier in the day. How could it be? “Does anyone know what caused her death?”

Anthony made space for the stable hand that brought Dean’s stallion. “Jeremiah confessed to taking his mistress to see Madame Adeline.” The words caused Rex and Dean to lock eyes. The entire island of Grenada knew what Adeline’s specialties were. It was simple to put two and two together, especially with Amara’s corpse being found drenched in her own blood a few hours after visiting the voodoo priestess. 

“Chuck must be a mess,” Dean said on his way back to the porch. Castiel started waking up. The cabin boy seemed disoriented at first. He wiped sleepy eyes before yawning and stretching his arms. He instantly caught the three men’s serious demeanor.

“Is something wrong?” He rose to join Dean.

The captain held his hands and explained the tragic news. “She was so young. I know Amara hated me but she did not deserve such an ugly death.”

Anthony piped in, “Mr. Charles wants a two-hour viewing in the Shurley mansion followed by the burial at Cemetery Hill.” Castiel held on tight to his lover. Dean kissed the top of his head. 

“Reckon I’ll catch up to ya fellas at the viewing,” Rex said. He shook hands with Dean one last time. Then the southerner leaned down to press a kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose.   
The younger man rose on tiptoes and whispered in Remington’s ear, “Thank you for helping him.” Rex winked at him.

That evening Dean held Cas tighter in his arms as they both slept. Life was like a fragile piece of thread that could snap at any indeterminate moment. Castiel fell asleep first while Dean pondered over Amara. The woman obviously believed he would propose for her bountiful dowry. She visited Madame Aline to get rid of a baby. Dean wondered who the father was. He never engaged in sexual relations with the dead woman. Rumors circulated among the island’s elite that Amara frequented an exclusive pleasure house. Dean would bet his left nut that is where the baby was conceived. Who knew how many other babies Amara got rid of. Goosebumps spread through his skin. Dean kissed Cas lightly on the lips. Then closed his tired eyes.

The viewing and burial were heartbreaking due to Chuck’s inebriated demeanor. Servants barely managed to dress the man in proper mourning clothes. His breath reeked of whiskey and his eyes were bloodshot. His words slurred every time he thanked each person that offered him their condolences. The priest who spoke at the burial held the man up during his speech. Mary promised to keep a close eye on Chuck since the man was technically alone now. 

Cas and Gabriel went to the ices shop in town after the burial. Both boys needed a reprieve after all the drama they witnessed within a week. The two of them sat under a large silk cotton tree. Gabriel gluttonously sucking hard on a mango ice. 

“Your head is going to start throbbing any moment now,” Castiel chided his best friend. 

Gabriel ignored Cas and continued devouring the ice, already thinking of purchasing a pineapple one next. Castiel licked his coconut ice. “You and the sexy captain finally going to the rainforest?” 

“Please talk lower. The entire island can hear you,” Cas hissed. Gabe cackled while wiggling his brows.

A young chubby woman with carrot hair, wearing a maid’s uniform sat on a bench adjacent to the tree. She started reading a gothic novel. She caught the first half of the conversation while the adolescents continued whispering about a rainforest rendezvous scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. The pretty looking boy slapped the shorter one on the back while his cheeks burned bright red. Nancy continued pretending to be reading until the boys entered the ice shop. She bookmarked where she left off and headed to the beach mansion being rented by the strange Scotsman.

The following morning found Dean feasting on Cas’ plump ass. The cabin moaned in ecstasy into a plump feather pillow while Dean sucked and licked his way into his pink hole. The captain was addicted to the intoxicating taste of every inch of his Sunshine’s body. Castiel’s knees almost gave out. Dean stroked his engorged shaft as he fucked him with his sinful tongue. The older man felt his lover’s body tighten before he climaxed. Light spasms shook the leaner and shorter form underneath him. Dean licked Castiel’s semen from his hands before masturbating. Cas still hadn’t returned to earth after the world tilting orgasm. After the captain’s release covered both of them, Dean wiped them both clean with bedsheets.

Castiel rested half of his body over Dean’s. He kissed the man’s smooth chest. “This afternoon I finally make you mine.” Dean gently tugged at a dark lock of hair plastered to Cas’ forehead. 

“Finally,” Cas said dreamily. He never admitted to Dean that he was excited and nervous as hell all at once. Yet Castiel knew his dashing captain would be gentle and patient with him for his first time.

“Better eat a hearty breakfast. Gonna need your strength.” Dean winked at his lover. Castiel slapped the older man’s hard buttocks as he made his way out of bed. 

Gabriel offered to help Cas take the picnic blanket and hammock since his best friend already carried a wicker basket filled with wine, glasses and snacks. Castiel declined since he was taking an old horse and buggy. Gabe decided to ask Balthy to join him to a trip to the tavern. He loved the new chocolate ale. Gabriel hugged his best friend and wished him luck before Cas grabbed the reins. 

Castiel tied the hammock first and then spread a calico blanket over the sand under a giant palm tree. His heart beat so hard it reminded him of African drums being played at a hysterical pace. Today was the day that Dean and he will finally become one and belong to each other. Dean promised to bring a few items that will alleviate the sting of his first time. Cas loved how considerate his lover was. 

The snapping of a twig garnered his attention. Castiel smiled. “Took you long enough, my dashing captain.” He turned to face Dean and Cas froze. He couldn’t speak and fear paralyzed his entire being. This couldn’t be happening! 

“Why so frightened my naughty fallen angel?” Crowley strolled closer to him. “Goodness gracious…you are as pale as a corpse.”

“This is a nightmare,” Castiel managed to say. His mouth felt dry. He closed his eyes and opened them immediately. The bane of his existence still stood a mere inch or two from him.

“Come to me and things will go easier for you, angel.” Crowley clenched his jaw and his eyes burned with impatience. “I have moved heaven and earth to find you.”

“Fuck you!” Castiel bellowed and spat on the toad’s face. The paralysis that earlier consumed him evaporated. The cabin boy started running. Cas ran deeper into the rainforest. A toucan flew over him, startling the brunet. Castiel heard Crowley’s hateful laugh echo across the trees and plants. Half a mile to go and he would reach the road. Someone had to see him and come to his aid. Cas bumped into a slightly taller body. Arms held him before he fell on the grass. 

“Going somewhere, Mouse?” A slimy voice asked.

Castiel’s blood turned cold. Tears pooled in his large blue eyes. All his hopes and dreams involving Dean started to wash away like a sandcastle. “Bloody hell! Finally, you do something right.” An out of breath Crowley appeared from behind a bush.

Castiel bit Luc’s bicep, making his brother slap him hard. “Be careful with the merchandise. The Duke of Ketch paid a hefty price for the angel’s virginal ass.”

Lucifer held his brother by the neck as Cas fought to get away. “I still don’t see what everyone sees in him.” He yanked Cas by the hair, so the boy could look him in the eye. “Your ass is more coveted than the Queen’s jewels.” Castiel spat at his brother, who applied pressure to his neck.

“Easy there, tiger. Arthur detests any form of blemish on his new toy’s skin.”

“Where are you taking me?” Cas inquired with a hoarse voice. He fervently prayed for Dean to find him before it was too late. Crowley stepped on the young man’s booted feet and stayed there, in order to prevent Castiel from stomping on Lucifer, or kicking the nincompoop. 

“An old friend of mine, the Duke of Ketch is the leader of a brotherhood I’ve been dying to join for ages. Part of my initiation is providing the man a virgin. He will be the first to have you while the rest of us watch. Then the gracious duke will share you with us before we sacrifice you to some Pagan deity.”

Fergus bumped into the duke the exact day he set out for Grenada. Arthur knew of Crowley being willing to do anything to finally be a member of the Brotherhood of Sin, a fraternity of depraved British aristocrats. Annually on the eve of Samhain, the members gathered in an abandoned cathedral located in the duke’s land in Berkshire to rape and sacrifice an offering to Druantia, Druid Goddess of debauchery. 

Crowley still embittered over the angel’s betrayal and revelation of his intimate relationship with the captain led him to strike a lucrative bargain with Arthur Ketch. The status of Castiel Mullen’s virginity still plagued the Scotsman until yesterday afternoon when the carrot top maid informed him of the romantic assignation between the cabin boy and his captain. Turned out the angel’s cherry remained immaculate. 

“You are fucking deranged!” Castiel bellowed while trying to wiggle his way out of good for nothing Lucifer’s hold. 

“Hanging with sailors has tarnished your halo, angel. That is alright. You shall be bound and gagged during our trip to England.”

“Before we part ways for good, Crowley. I want my money.” Luc eased the pressure on Cas’ neck.

“I am a man of my word, you worthless baboon! When we get to the house, I will pay you, and good riddance to you!”

Captain Winchester’s voice screaming for Castiel rang through the rainforest. Castiel was about to yell in return but Lucifer covered his mouth with a hand. Crowley procured a handkerchief from a pocket and doused it with a foul-smelling chemical from a small tin container. Castiel struggled but Lucifer was stronger. In an instant, Crowley covered his nose with the handkerchief. Cas fought for as long as he could before the world turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean whistled a raunchy tune on his trek to the rendezvous point he and Sunshine agreed on. The rogue captain righted the strap of a satchel bag over his broad right shoulder. Dean discreetly fetched two plump cushions from Mary’s dressing room. There were over a dozen of them, so his mother would ever notice them missing. The Winchester fervently wished-for Cas’ first time to be painless as possible. Obviously, he’ll feel discomfort and be sore, but Dean’s idea was to be extremely gentle in his ministrations. He shook his tawny head in disbelief. It seemed like an eternity for him, patiently waiting to make Castiel Mullen completely his. 

His past lovers were desperate just like Dean and dove blindly into carnal relations. Frilly emotions never became part of the mix. The now faceless men and women were equally voracious. Widows, young soldiers, sailors and courtesans hopped in the sack with the dashing captain for a night or two; never to be seen again. Then Dean’s whorish ways crumbled down the moment a pair of indescribable blue eyes sunk into the deep corners of his soul. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Cas confessed his love for Dean a couple of times, in his adorable way without verbally saying the three colossal words. Today presented the perfect opportunity for Dean to grow a pair and finally conjure up the words he never said to another being. Yes, he loved his mother and Sam. Yet that was love for the closest people who shared your blood. Dean also cared for his crew, but the all-consuming feelings directed towards Sunshine weren’t remotely close to anything he’s felt in his entire life. In a short period of time, Cas became the sole reason Dean relished waking at dawn just to witness his radiant smile, specifically the gummy one that caused his nose to crinkle. 

The two favorite parts of Dean’s daily life were kissing the gummy smile in the morning and holding Sunshine in his arms as the two of them fell asleep at night. Dean stopped for a moment. The kaleidoscope of emotions assailing him all at once made him dizzy. He leaned against a mango tree. Dean breathed in deeply the salty and earthy scent of the nearby ocean. His two favorite things in the entire world will combine within minutes: Sunshine and the sea. After finally making love to Cas, Dean planned on carrying his tired and sore lover to the ocean, where he’d wash him and declare his undying love for him. Dean straightened up and rubbed a hand over his face. Castiel turned him into a second-rate romance poet. Dean shook his head while he chuckled. 

The captain resumed whistling. “Cas?!” Dean arrived at the destination spot. He dropped the satchel bag upon seeing the wicker basket which laid upside down with most of its contents covered in sand. Dean bent down to gather a fallen blanket beneath the hammock. He swallowed hard as he followed two different sets of footprints on the sand. They were almost the same in size. One of them belonged to Cas but what about the other set. Did Castiel chicken out and Gabe came to fetch him? No, Cas has been more excited than Dean about today. 

The captain’s blood ran cold, thinking something foul occurred. He screamed for Cas at the top of his lungs while venturing deeper into the green and humid rainforest. The imprint of the two pairs of feet changed appearance. Of what Dean could gather it seemed like a set dug deeper into the rich soil, meaning the person fought or stopped several times along the way. Dean’s hackles rose again. He bet his left nut that Castiel tried to impede the journey out of the rainforest. The captain yelled out once more for Cas and only response was a caw from a large and colorful bird.

Dean ran faster than ever out of the forest. His first destination was home to see if by a miracle Cas turned up there. Of course, when he arrived out of breath, Mary was in the middle of a piano lesson with the Jamesons’ youngest son. “Is Cas here?” Dean’s eyes wandered across the sitting/music room. Mary shook her blonde head. 

“Dean, something happened?” Mary rose from the bench.

“Cas is missing.” Dean jogged to the study. He procured a dagger from the desk. 

“You suspect he is in danger?” Mary tried to keep up with her determined son. 

Benny and Ion appeared from the stable. The Cajun knew something wry was afoot. “Saddle up fellas. Cas has been kidnapped.”

“Merde!” Benny hurried after his best friend. Mary screamed asking about Cas.

The trio galloped at a breakneck pace to Remington Manor. Rex slid on a linen shirt and pulled on a pair of scruffy riding boots. A stable hand held the reins to his white Andalusian. Remington climbed the thoroughbred with ease due to his long legs. “Who do you suspect has Cas?”

Dean arched a tawny eyebrow at his former nemesis who rode at a wild pace along him. “Stupid of me to ask.” The two men shared a Eureka look before Rex continued speaking. “Slimy bastard started the fire.” The Winchester nodded.

A while later as an orange sun dipped below the horizon, Gabe and Balthazar vacated the tavern. The cabin boy imbibed three mugs of honey ale. Gabriel wanted to continue but the older sailor stopped him. Gabe felt frisky and bold. He grabbed Balthy’s hand and guided him into an alley across the wharf. He shoved the taller man against the brick wall. Balthazar laughed. Gabriel planted a leg in between Balthy’s thighs. 

“Been wanting to do this for quite some time, Salty Balthy,” Gabriel mouthed against the shell of the other man’s ear. Balthazar held on to the cabin boy’s hips. Gabe removed the cravat wound around Balthazar’s neck to lick at the exposed skin. Balthy slid his fingers until they palmed a perky little derriere.

“You ruined me, Gaby. I used to frequent the tavern several times a week. Then you came along and all I see is a piquant face pop up whenever I tried wooing a tavern wench.”   
Gabriel’s short frame pressed deep against Balthazar. Bricks left indentations on the Frenchman’s backside, but he didn’t give a fig. Gabe wrapped his legs across Balthy’s waist. The two men kneaded their erections, eliciting mutual moans. Balthazar kissed Gabriel gently as their lower bodies rowed back and forth.

Screams and orders from across the road captured their attention. Gabe slid from Balthazar. The taller sailor kissed him on the tip of the nose. “To be continued, darling.” Balthy adjusted the tent in the front of his trousers. Gabe winked at him before walking out of the alley. Two things garnered his complete attention: a large wiggling sack being carried by two brutes and a short, balding and pudgy man dressed in black, barking orders. 

His skin crawled. “It cannot be.”

“What is the matter, darling? You are paler than a polar bear.” He rested hands over the shorter man’s shoulders. 

Gabriel was sober for sure now. He gulped hard. “Fergus Crowley just boarded that ship.”

“You sure?” Balthy squinted his eyes at the ship named Purgatory. Gabe nodded. “And two monster looking fuckers hauled a wiggling sack.”

“Maybe they’re smuggling an exotic animal.” 

“I got a bad vibe, Balthy.” 

“You think he found Cas?” Now it was Balthazar’s turn to be pale. “What are we waiting for? Let’s find Dean and gather up the troops!” 

The captain and company combed the island for Cas and Crowley but discovered nothing. Their last destination was the tavern. The owner liked the captain and admired Rex, so the valuable information he shared was of a blond American with baboon features, drowning his sorrow over Ms. Shurley’s passing. 

“Miserable bastard kept rattling over a baby.”

Dean put two and two together in a flash. Lucifer was the baby’s father. “He mentioned where he was headed?”

The tavern owner dried a mug with a cloth. “Babbled something about saying good bye.”

Dean nodded at Rex, indicating he knew where Lucifer headed. Remington threw a few notes on the counter. The tavern owner bellowed his thanks at the beyond generous gratuity.

Dean ordered Rex and the other two men to wait outside of the gated entrance to Cemetery Hill. He sidled his way to Amara’s fresh grave. No tombstone decorated her final resting place yet. Chuck ordered a marble tombstone from Rome. Lucifer knelt on the dirt, clutching a bouquet of wildflowers. “Stupid cow, you killed my baby.” Snot ran down lips and chin. Luc tossed the flowers on the new grave. “You were creative under the sheets, Amara. Maybe we’ll cross paths in Hell.”

Lucifer stood, dusted dirt from his trousers and jumped in the air as soon as he saw Dean. The captain gazed at him with burning hatred in his dark emerald eyes. Lucifer wiped snot from his face. Winchester held a shiny, long dagger in one of his clenched hands. “The jig is up, I gather.” Luc grinned malevolently. “Too bad Crowley and Mouse are sailing away from Grenada as we speak. And you shall never see the spineless, little rodent again.”

Dean’s nostrils flared. The demon before him was making it harder for Dean not to stab him right over his black heart. Dean whistled. Just as Lucifer tried to run for freedom, the trio surrounded him. Dean lethally approached him. Benny and Ion held his arms behind Luc’s back while the captain brought the tip of the dagger to his neck. “You’re about to sing like a canary.”

Luc cackled. “If you find Mouse, he’ll be dead by the time you get to him.”

Rex punched Lucifer on the stomach. Lucifer breathed through an open mouth. “Crowley wants Cas as a sex toy.”

“That’s what you think, cowboy.” Luc’s arctic eyes landed on Dean now. “The toad hates damaged goods. Even though you and Mouse haven’t gone all the way, Crowley knows you tasted the fruit.”

The sharp tip of the dagger sunk a little into the skin, breaking it. Lucifer hissed and cursed at Dean. “So, what are Crowley’s plans for Cas now?”

Excitement rushed through Luc’s form. He got a kick out of tormenting Captain Winchester. “Hmm…what is it?”

Dean kneed Lucifer on the groin. The blond breathed hard. Benny tugged his hair hard. After the pain subsided he spoke. “Crowley made a financial arrangement with some duke, who wants to sacrifice a virgin for the festivities of Samhain.”

“What the fuck?!” Dean bellowed. Rex eased the pressure the captain applied to the dagger. Dean glared at the taller man.

“Before sacrificing Mouse, Ketch…that’s the duke will fuck Cassie on an altar and then offer him to the other idiotic members of the cult. Then they plan on stabbing Mouse and draining him of his entire blood. The End.” Luc shivered mockingly. He licked his lips. “Don’t you love Gothic novels with tragic endings.”

Dean sunk the tip deeper. “Where does this Ketch asshole live?”

“That name rings a bell and I believe he is a British duke. I got a trusted contact in London. I know she’ll aid us.” Rex removed the dagger from Dean’s hand. 

A rider galloped past the iron gate and stopped mere inches from them. Sam informed his brother of what Gabe and Balthy witnessed. The burning inferno within Dean calmed a little, knowing that Cas remained alive. “Crowley’s ship is named Purgatory. I bribed a wharf employee to tell me the destination.”

“London,” Dean supplied. Sam nodded. The captain looked at Luc. “You and Crowley burned my ships.”

The blond pouted and smiled innocently. Dean clenched his right hand and punched the creep twice. Luc passed out. “Take him to the constable. Bastard is responsible for the fire and is an accomplice to kidnapping.”

Benny and Ion dragged the monster to a horse where they dropped him unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. Rex informed Dean that he’d prepare one of his ships for a trip to London. Dean shook hands with the man. 

On their way home, Dean provided Sam with the information Lucifer shared about Crowley’s plans for Cas. Sam could not fathom how could such vile vermin exist in the world. The person Dean despised above all else was Lucifer Mullen for treating his younger brother like a servant and physically abusing him. And to top it all off, he sold Cas to Crowley without blinking an eye. 

Gabe begged Dean to take him on the rescue mission. The captain knew Cas would never forgive him if something happened to his best friend. “Stay here and keep an eye on Mary. Balthazar is staying, also.” 

Gabriel pouted. “You better bring my brother back to me safe and sound.” Gabe wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Balthazar hugged him.

Mary entered Dean’s chamber as her first born tossed clothes inside a satchel. “For once and for all tell me the truth. What is really going on between you and Castiel?” She sat on a window bench. 

Dean finished packing. He couldn’t afford wasting more time. Sunshine’s life depended on it. He knelt in front of his mother and held her hands in one of his. “Mother, I am sorry that I can’t be the son you want. I won’t be able to give you grandchildren.”

Mary’s brow furrowed. Dean continued. “I am in love with Cas. He owns my heart, body and soul.” He stared at an Aubusson rug. “Can’t blame you for being ashamed of me. Once I find Cas, we’ll sail off somewhere that you won’t hear from us and I’ll spare you the embarrassment.”

Mrs. Winchester nudged his chin upward. Tears flowed in eyes he inherited. “Never think I am embarrassed of you, Dean Henry Winchester. You have been my pride and joy since I held you for the first time in my arms. Loved the bald little head with little wisps of hair.”

Dean remained kneeling as he embraced his mother. “You really mean it?”

Mary mouthed against his tawny hair. “Castiel is a darling and I should have suspected something. The way you two lock eyes and how protective you are of him. Sam and Haley   
shall grant me grandchildren.” She sniffed. “I hurt for the two of you because your love has to be kept secret.” She kissed the top of his head before releasing him. Dean stood to fetch the travelling bag.

“We’ll tackle that after Cas is rescued.” Dean offered a hand to his mother and they descended the stairs. One of Rex’s men waited for Dean outside. The ship was ready to sail to London. Mary embraced and kissed both of her sons. Sam volunteered to join his brother, as well as Benny. 

“Return my third boy safe and sound,” Mary smiled at her first born. Dean blew a kiss at her before galloping away. Gabe held Mary’s hand while they stood on the porch, watching the rescue party disappear down the cobblestone road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft touches across his back woke Dean. It felt like butterflies fluttered against his skin. The captain opened his eyes. He lay sideways on a bunk bed in a ship’s cabin. Light filtered through a porthole. Sweet giggling interspersed with the gentle press of lips on his freckled shoulders. Dean swiftly turned on his back. Breath was knocked out of him. A radiant smile greeted him that morning. “Good morning, my irresistible captain.” Dean’s heart fluttered madly like a hummingbird trapped in a gilded cage.

Castiel kissed the tip of his freckled nose. Dean held the cabin boy by the arms and brought him to cover his body. A gummy smile was soon devoured by ravenous lips. How Dean missed Cas’ wintergreen scent. “Knew you would come to my rescue,” Cas mouthed on the captain’s stubble laden jaw. “My hero”

Dean caressed Cas’ lower lip. His lover’s eyes glowed an ethereal blue. “Thought I’d lost you, Sunshine.” The captain kissed Castiel longingly. He peppered the younger man’s face with kisses. 

Cas giggled. He bit his kiss bruised lower lip. “Please make me yours, Dean. I am tired of waiting.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to ask again.” Dean kissed the exposed column of Cas’ neck. Their shafts grinded together. The captain changed their positions. Castiel lay on his back. Dean instructed him to raise his hips while he settled the two pillows under him. Cas smiled adoringly at him. Dean kissed him languorously one last time. When the older man raised himself, he froze. Sunshine’s eyes no longer glowed. As each second passed, the entire eyes darkened until onyx orbs stared at him. 

Dean shook Cas. The younger man remained silent and his face became neutral with no expression marring it. Dean shook Castiel harder. His skin started to melt. It felt to Dean like he was touching quicksand. He screamed Cas’ name until his throat burned. 

“Dean, wake up!” The captain thrashed on the bed as he made his way back to being awake. Sam held one of his arms. Dean sat on the bed and wiped sweat from his face. The nightmare had been so damn vivid. 

“I heard your screams from my cabin.” Sam offered his brother a mug of water. Dean drank most of it. His throat truly burned. 

“Just a nightmare, Sammy.”

“Will you be alright?” Sam stood by the porthole. Sun was barely out. The rescue party left the wharf after one in the morning. Dean noticed dark bruises, forming under his baby brother’s eyes. 

“Go back to bed, kid.” Dean wiped sweat with the bedsheets.

“You sure?” Sam was at the door. Dean nodded. “We’ll save Cas, big brother.” Sam smiled at him.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean waved him away.

Six days later, sleep eluded the captain. He dressed in a linen shirt and knee length trousers sans boots. His bare feet padded the wood floor on his way to the kitchen. For the first time in quite some time, his stomach grumbled. Dean scoured the kitchen for bread and cheese.

He sat down on a wood bench to eat when someone joined him. Rex sat across from the captain. Dean slid a metal plate with cheese and bread. The violet eyed man thanked   
him before plopping a chunk of bread in his mouth.

“You look like shit,” Rex mumbled.

“Looked yourself in a mirror lately,” Dean retaliated.

“We will find him,” Remington said. “The two of you deserve your own happily ever after.”

Dean ran a hand over his short tawny hair. “I can’t go on without him.” He cut a piece from the block of cheese. “Honestly do not remember my life before he came into it.”

Rex smiled. He himself felt excitement and fear over returning to London. Last time he saw Cordelia, she refused to leave with him. The businesswoman owned London’s most exclusive pleasure house. The establishment catered only to England’s elite. The statuesque beauty inherited a vast fortune from her father, an earl or viscount. Since she wasn’t born male and the earl never sired a son, Cordelia could not hold the title. One of her distant male cousins served as the current earl or something. 

Rex met her during an excursion one of his business acquaintances organized after a successful merger. Remington fell for the hazel eyed brunette as soon as their eyes locked. Cordy played hard to get. She never mixed business with pleasure but Rex wore her down. For an entire month, she broke her cardinal rule of never getting intimate with a client of the pleasure house. At first, she introduced Rex to the house’s most popular girls, but the southerner remained adamant that she was the one for him. After a night at the opera and a stroll through Vauxhall Gardens, Cordelia invited Rex to her private suite and the vixen succumbed to his southern charm. The American experienced shock upon discovering Cordy had been a virgin until then. Rex fell in love for the very first time. Deep inside he knew Cordelia loved him, too. When the time came for him to return home, Rex proposed marriage to Lady Carpenter after making love in a Grecian themed chamber. Tears swam in her almond shaped, hazel eyes. 

She refused the offer of marriage because Cordy fought tooth and nail to own London’s most exclusive and successful pleasure house. At a young age she became one of the richest women in Europe. Rex kissed her deeply as a good bye and left London with a shattered heart. This happened four years ago. Would she remain single? She was the person that could help them in finding Castiel. England’s most powerful men frequented the pleasure house. Cordelia was always privy to the comings and goings among the elite. The high-class brothel would be their first destination after docking in London. Rex wiped sweaty palms on his trousers. How would their reunion after four years turn out?

“Earth to Rex! Hellooo!” the captain waved a hand in front of his face.

Rex laughed. “Sorry about that. Just remembering someone I left behind in England.”

“You got it bad, my friend.” Dean drank water before standing.

“Should dock in a couple of hours.”

Dean strode to the porthole. Land was a speck to the naked eye. “God protect Crowley and the skeevy duke because I’m gonna make mincemeat out of them.” He licked his lips. “Please hold on Sunshine. I’m coming for you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean waited less than ten seconds for a gaunt sailor to finish setting the plank after the merchant ship owned by Remington Industries docked in the Port of London. He scurried into the busy harbor. Sam hefted a sack of clothes and toiletries over his broad shoulder. “Hold your horses, Dean!” The Sasquatch tried to keep pace with his deranged sibling. Rex matched the captain’s long strides to instruct him directions on how to reach the pleasure house. 

“Gentlemen, I suggest we split into two factions,” Remington suggested since he visited the most popular European city on two previous occasions. “Benny and Sam, book us lodgings for tonight only at the Spaniard’s Inn.” He motioned with his head for Dean to accompany him in search of a travelling coach. The high-class brothel was in the outskirts of Mayfair.

Dean flung a small pouch heavy with silver coins to the stagecoach driver on his way inside the vehicle. The coachman led the reins as if the hounds of Hell pursued the four-horse led vehicle. Dean and Rex held leather stirrups situated at each window. The wheels churned maniacally over cobbled roads, causing the men to hit their heads on the roof a couple of times. 

The driver arrived outside of the torch lit driveway of Paradise Pleasure House less than an hour later. The orange sun almost disappeared by then. Rex and Dean were lucky to remain unscathed. Alesandro, Cordelia’s right-hand man finished lighting a torch and immediately noticed the new arrivals. His mouth hung open after seeing Rex. 

“Mr. Remington, Lady Cordelia is not expecting you.” The short and slender man adjusted the cuffs of his forest green evening jacket. “She is partaking of a business meeting as we speak.”

Rex smiled at Alesandro, revealing deep dimples in the process. “A dire emergency brings me and my friend to England. Lady Carpenter may assist us in gathering information on a couple of nefarious, two legged vermin.”

Dean’s patience was running thin. “An innocent man’s life lies in peril.” He swallowed hard.

Alesandro led both men inside a spacious sitting chamber. Several gentlemen sat cross legged, drinking expensive spirits, smoking cigars, or reading the day’s scandal and wager sheets. Alesandro served the newcomers cognac while they waited for Lady Carpenter’s meeting to adjourn.

Dean drank the spirits in two greedy gulps. Rex savored the cognac and took his time with the drink. The American glanced at a silver pocket watch. Ten minutes already passed. Dean stood by a bell pull that he pondered on pulling to garner a servant’s attention. Rex tugged the sleeve of Dean’s greatcoat. “Come with me. I know this place like the back of my hand.” 

The duo ran around a column that led to a pink marble staircase. The owner’s private offices and conference area were in the second floor. The suites used by the customers comprised the third level. Rex wiped sweaty palms on his wool trousers. He knocked only once on the mahogany doors which revealed a vast office decorated in pastel colors when opened. Scent of gardenias welcomed you inside. 

Alesandro whispered fervently into his mistress’ ear. Cordy sat on an armchair behind a Louis XVI desk painted in pale grey. Lady Carpenter listened to her most loyal employee while signing several documents that Alesandro would personally deliver to the bank first thing in the morning. 

The double doors were unceremoniously opened by a determined Rex and a serious Captain Winchester. Cordelia dropped the peacock quill she used to write with, spilling blotchy ink over parchment. She cursed out loud in Greek. Her late mother hailed from the Mediterranean island nation. 

“What brings you to England?” Her natural bronze skin turned white as a pristine sheet of paper. Cordelia spoke to Alesandro through her eyes. The loyal servant nodded and scurried out of the office. Cordy held her trembling hands behind her back.

“It is wonderful to you see again, darling.” Rex’s eyes smoldered, as he took inventory of the woman who left a mark on his soul. Cordy was more beautiful than four years ago. A velvet burgundy dress with lace trimming hugged her statuesque figure. A lace fichu covered the neckline of the modest gown. It couldn’t completely hide her golden breasts. They seemed to have filled out more after he last saw her. Her hazel eyes flashed like melted gold with emerald specks. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Excuse us, Lady Carpenter, but a life and death emergency brought us to you.”

For the first time, Cordelia realized someone else occupied the office. Her eyes refused to leave Rex’s magnetic gaze. God, the way he always glanced at her. It seemed like she was a chocolate confection which he wanted to devour. How could she forget the devastating dimples and animal magnetism the man oozed by the bucket?

“Pardon me, someone has no manners.” Cordelia glared at Rex, who smiled, showing the mouthwatering dimples that made her toes curl every single time.

Dean bowed while kissing her glove covered hand. Rex made the introduction. “Captain Winchester, meet Lady Cordelia Carpenter.”

“How do you do?” Cordelia motioned for the captain to sit at a dainty tea table set for two. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Carpenter. Although I wish our acquaintance was made under different circumstances.” Dean settled uncomfortably on a dainty powder blue Marie Antoinette chair. Cordy rang for a maid. A young, curvaceous, blonde appeared under a minute. Cordelia ordered roast beef sandwiches, mushroom barley soup and ale for the two gentlemen. Then she joined Dean at the marble topped tea table. She ignored Rex. The southerner opted to make himself comfortable by sitting on an edge of the desk. He crossed arms and ankles while his eyes continued drinking in his delectable Cordy.

“Go ahead, Captain Winchester. What trouble brought you to jolly old England?” Cordelia glanced at a grandfather clock. Remington realized she was in a rush. Jealousy spiked all over his form. Was a lover or even worst, a husband waiting for her? 

Dean provided Lady Carpenter with the tawdry tale of Crowley kidnapping Cas to sell him to Arthur Ketch, who planned on leading a gang rape and eventual sacrifice of the boy. Cordelia winced. How could such evil exist in this world? Those slimy bastards needed to be brought to justice. Two maids entered with the meal. Once the warm food and cool ale were set on the table, Cordelia thanked the girls and excused them.

Cordy rose, indicating for Rex to join Dean. “Eat gentlemen. You must be starving after a long journey.” She settled behind her desk. Cordy licked her lips before continuing to speak. “Fergus Crowley visited Paradise late last evening. He met with Mick Davis, the Earl of Stratton. The pigs talked in the sitting room since no one else habituated the chamber. Alesandro hovered nearby since I received negative vibes from Mr. Crowley. The two rodents spoke about leaving for Berkshire first thing this morning.”

Dean wiped spicy mustard from his chin with a linen handkerchief. “Anything else?”

“They said something about the festivities taking place on the eve of Samhain.” Cordelia tossed the blotched sheets of parchment on a wicker wastebasket. 

“Samhain is tomorrow evening,” Rex piped in. Cordy nodded.

Cordelia covered her mouth. She fought valiantly not to laugh. The two men resembled giants playing with a child’s tea set. The Marie Antoinette chairs barely held their tall and muscular frames. “I recommend for the two of you head to Berkshire at dawn. With no breaks, you arrive at sunset. I gather the sacrifice should transpire around midnight.” Her skin prickled.

“Thank you so much for your assistance, Lady Carpenter.” Dean patted his satisfied stomach. “I will be indebted to you for eternity once we save Cas.”

“Call me Cordy.” She bestowed on the captain a vibrant smile. 

“Then please refer to me as Dean.” The captain winked at the woman. Rex growled. Dean arched a tawny brow. Interesting…could Lady Carpenter be the someone Rex left behind? Nerves were getting the best out of Dean. Cordelia instantly noticed.

“Dean, why don’t you rest a little in the first floor sitting room. Alesandro shall procure you whiskey and a Cuban cigar.”

The captain bowed and thanked the beautiful lady again. He knew the former love birds had a lot of catching up to do. Cordy bade him a good evening and wished him luck on the rescue mission. Dean closed the double doors.

Cordelia stood ramrod straight by a six-foot-tall black, standing globe. “Very gracious of you to accompany Captain Winchester on this deranged rescue attempt. Are the two of you the only members of the rescue brigade?” Cordy feared for Rex’s life. Once he set his mind on something not even God himself could deter Remington’s bull-headed ways. His adamant determination was one of the qualities Cordelia admired in the gorgeous man. 

“Are you worried about little old me?” Rex sauntered over to Lady Carpenter, cornering her against the globe. A hard thigh separated her legs. 

“Do not flatter yourself, Cowboy.” Cordelia glanced at a crystal vase filled with gardenias. The man’s smoldering violet gaze was her undoing. He scented the side of her swan like neck. Her pulse throbbed erratically there. 

“Still smell like lilacs, sweetheart. Every night I fall asleep remembering the sweet scent.”

Cordelia shoved him away which was no easy feat. She stood at 5’7. Yet she always needed to crane her neck to look him in the eye. “You acquired the information you came for. So, you are dismissed.”

Rex chuckled. “That’s my feisty Greek goddess.”

“Everything that needed to be said between us transpired four years ago. Please leave, Mr. Remington.” Cordelia opened one of the doors for Rex to go.

“That is far from the damn truth and you well know it, sweetheart.” Rex grabbed her tapered hips and bent his upper body down to cover her wide and plump lips with his mouth. Cordy fought him at first but his sinful mouth couldn’t be resisted. The kiss was hard and needy. Cordelia brought the kissing session to a halt. 

Rex knelt in front of her. He circled long and robust arms around her trim waist. A side of his face rested over her ample chest. “Please tell me you are not married or engaged. That would kill me, Cordy.”

She combed fingers through his straight, golden hair. “No, I received three marriage offers, but I turned all down.”

Rex held tighter to the woman, he now realized will hold the key to his heart for the rest of his life. He wasn’t in love with Castiel. Remington was attracted to the fallen angel and felt protective over the boy due to his sad past. Cordelia was the only person to really make his blood simmer. Rex would not leave England this time without Cordy. 

“I gotta get back to Dean. Can I call on you after Cas is safe?” Rex looked up at her.

Her heart beat chaotically. Rex will go mental upon discovering the massive secret she kept from him. He might even despise her. Cordy planned on telling him, but not immediately. Rex needed to return to her safe and sound.

“Yes, upon your return come and see me. There is a lot we must speak about.” She licked her lips that still tasted of him. 

Rex stood and kissed the tip of her nose. “I never stopped loving you, Cordy.”

Cordelia fought tears. “Please be careful and notify the Berkshire authorities.”

“I’ll return in no time, sweetheart.” He winked at her before disappearing down the oil lantern lit hall.

Cordy swiftly made her way to the fourth floor. She opened the door to a nursery. Her pride and joy coughed from his tiny brass bed. “Mama is here to take care of her prince.” She lay down gently and kissed brown curls. The nanny handed her a bowl with menthol and eucalyptus ointment. Cordelia thanked the woman and excused her for the night.  
She helped her three-year-old son remove his nightgown. Poor thing remained with his eyes closed as another cough riddled his small body. Cordelia gingerly applied the ointment over the boy’s chest and then instructed him to breathe in the mixture. “Mama’s prince will feel better soon.” She rocked him in her arms as she sang a lullaby.

Luckily, the coughing fit came to an end. The boy opened eyes, revealing violet orbs. He lightly smiled at his mother. Tiny grooves formed in his plump cheeks. Cordelia dressed her son again. She held him in her arms. Rex would never forgive her for keeping the existence of his son from him. It is too late now. Cordy needs to face the piper. She kissed her son after he fell asleep. Cordelia settled on a wing back chair to keep vigil of her son, in case a coughing fit occurred again.

“Sweet dreams, Prince Adrian. Mama will always keep you safe.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck off!” Castiel hurled a porcelain tea cup at one of the duke’s servants. He felt bad afterwards because the woman wasn’t at fault for his abduction. Cas refused to drink or eat anything offered to him. During the ocean voyage he was given bread, cheese and water. At first, he vehemently declined but after fainting on the third day, Castiel relented and started to eat. 

Crowley taunted him endlessly with the vile acts the Brotherhood of Sin planned on doing to him. Castiel prayed for a miracle. Perhaps, Dean would come to his rescue, but then Cas didn’t wish harm to fall on him. So, he now prayed for God to make things quick. Cas feared a long and agonizing death at the hands of depraved and deranged aristocrats.

Castiel couldn’t move due to an iron manacle clasping his right ankle. The chain which linked the manacle to one of the bed posts ran almost six feet, allowing the cabin boy to move around his assigned chamber. Cas glared most of the time at a large hunting scene painting in front of the canopied bed. Now, he sat Indian style on the floor beside of the bed. He read “Candide” which would most likely be the last literary piece he ever read. 

Arthur Ketch finally presented himself to Cas around noon. Crowley made the introductions while the duke held Castiel’s jaw to tilt his face from side to side. “He is exquisite.” Arthur watched the sacrificial lamb with glassy eyes. “What a shame he needs to die. I become tiresome of my current mistress.”

“Yes, but finding a virgin at this time shall be impossible,” Crowley provided. No way would the angel escape him this time. Ketch promised him a hefty fortune and membership to the Brotherhood. Plus, most importantly Fergus will finally get a stab at the bubble butt he’s coveted for what’s felt like a bloody eternity.

“Alas, the festivities will take place as planned.” Ketch scented Castiel’s neck. The cabin boy pushed him away. 

Crowley grabbed and twisted his arms backwards. “Show his grace the respect due to him!” He hissed on the boy’s ear. Spittle landed on Cas’ skin. He felt like gagging. 

Ketch licked a long line across the protesting boy’s neck. “Make sure he’s chained to the altar tonight. This one is quite feisty.” He released Castiel. As he was about to leave the chamber, Arthur turned to Crowley and Cas. His eyes remained on Castiel the entire time. He shook his head. “A shame indeed.”

Fergus waited for the duke to leave. “What would you like for your last meal, angel?”

“Crawl back to the dirty vagina you slithered from and die,” Castiel hissed, earning a slap on the face. Blood appeared because of a signet ring Crowley wore, breaking the skin.

“See what you made me do! The duke loathes skin with any kind of blemish. I’ll fetch a maid to come and fix the cut.”

Castiel glared at the toad. “You are going to pay for all your misdeeds soon, Creepy Crawley. Hope you burn in Hell for eternity.”

“Before that I shall live a decadent life…rich as Croesus, while your shattered remains are burned in a bonfire as the final act of tonight’s festivities.” Crowley cackled. “For being a naughty angel with a tarnished halo you don’t get a last meal. Die starving with a rumbling stomach as the six of us fuck you and then drain all your blood.” Crowley banged the door hard on his way out.

For the first time since his kidnapping, Castiel cried. He threw his tired body on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. Why did God hate him so much? Bad thing after bad thing happened to him. He became petrified, thinking about all those disgusting men raping him and then cutting his body to get his blood. His body shivered. Oh, how he wished to see Dean one last time. They never managed to finally make real love. At least he died, knowing what true love really felt like. He would not change the months he spent with Dean for anything. 

Cas barely slept on the ship due to him being terrified Crowley tried to do something nefarious. After venting his frustrations through crying, Castiel’s eyes started to droop. He felt weak due to hardly eating and lack of sleep. Electric blue orbs closed, and the cabin boy slept until midnight when he was unceremoniously woken by Crowley’s two oafish lackeys.

A maid bathed him in lavender scented water as the two brutes kept guard. After he dried himself, thank you very much. The maid dressed him in a long white gown and placed a crown of white roses and lilies on his head. An oaf marched behind him and the other in front. His bare feet were cold as they walked half a mile to an abandoned cathedral. 

Inside the Gothic church the altar was surrounded by lit candles. A statue of the Druid Goddess, Druantia kept guard of the soon to be ritual. One of the oafs carried a fighting Castiel to a large stone slab. The other brute locked iron cuffs on Cas’ wrists and ankles. Cas hurled obscenities at the two of them before they vacated the church.

Suddenly, four men dressed in matching black velvet robes entered the abandoned cathedral. Animal masks kept their identities secret. Cas surmised the smallest one was Crowley. How appropriate he donned a frog mask. The devil that Castiel assumed was the duke wore a fox mask. Two other men followed. 

“Where are Miller and Beauchamp?” Kent asked in an exasperated voice. “The ritual must start in five minutes!”

Two late comers arrived. “About bloody time, you imbeciles graced us with your presence.” 

The taller man shrugged his shoulders. “Hurry you Neanderthals. We must form a circle around the sacrifice.”

The shorter late comer froze for a few seconds upon seeing a wiggling Castiel all chained up. The taller one gently shoved him forward. The duke led the ceremony by first worshipping Samhain and then offering Castiel to Druantia. As Ketch approached Castiel, the cabin boy sent him to Hell. The duke roughly kissed Cas. The young man caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit hard, revealing blood. Arthur slapped Castiel. “I am going to take my time with you, boy.”

Ketch’s pale hands slid the white gown over Cas’ waist. The cabin boy fought harder, making the crown of flowers fall off his head. Arthur palmed Castiel’s flaccid staff. Cas pleaded for him to please stop. Suddenly, a shrill scream ripped through the dilapidated cathedral. One of the late comers’ sword chopped off the duke’s hand. Blood splat over Castiel’s gown. He stopped fidgeting when the tallest stranger warned the two remaining Brotherhood members to flee before the authorities arrived. The two snakes wasted no time. Too bad the constable and two of his men waited outside already.

The duke fell to the ground, holding the stub that his hand was attached to. He cried for help. Crowley tried escaping but the man wearing a wolf mask tackled him to the cobbled ground. The stranger yanked off the mask to reveal Dean. Rex also removed his lion mask and threw it close to the injured duke. He pressed the tip of his sword against the man’s neck. “Do not move. My friends are coming with the authorities. You will hang for your crimes. We discovered that all the missing young boys from this area were victims of your insane Samhain sacrifices.”

“I am one of the most powerful men in England and shall get the best solicitor.”

Sam and Benny ran in with the local constable. Castiel remained tied to the altar. That was enough proof of the duke’s crimes. The constable hauled Ketch up and handcuffed his only hand as he led him to the wagon that would take him to jail.

Crowley spat in Dean’s eyes, blinding the man. He managed to escape through a back door. Dean barked at Sam to free Cas while he handled the toad. Benny volunteered to accompany him, but the captain ordered him to ready the coach that would return them all to London.

Rex followed Dean outside. Snow started falling. Winter began early in England. This one promised to be a killer. Both men followed moonlight and Rex carried a lit torch provided by Benny. Crowley’s short and stubby legs prevented him from getting far. Dean was on him and pummeled the demon to a bloody pulp. As usual, Fergus played dirty and tossed dirt on Dean’s face. Dean fell backwards. Luckily his sword was on the side of his greatcoat. He had wiped blood from it after cutting off the duke’s hand. 

Rex approached with sword in hand. Crowley surprised the two of them by removing a pistol from within his robe and shot Rex. The southerner fell on the snow-covered ground. He panted hard as he held his blood covered chest. Dean screamed in rage. Crowley ran off while the captain tended to his fallen friend. Rex was turning pale and began sweating.

Castiel and Sam reached them. “Oh my God, Rex!” Cas threw himself on the floor and held Remington.

“Crowley shot him. I need to find the asshole now.” Dean looked at Cas tenderly. “Stay put, Sunshine.” Castiel stayed silent.

Dean disappeared into the forest. Shots rang out. Minutes flew by. After stopping the blood flow from Rex’s wound that was on the right side of his chest, Castiel told Sam to remain with their friend.

“Cas, he’ll kill me if you go after them. Please help me take Rex to the carriage.” Sam pleaded at Cas with his eyes.

“Sorry Sam. I can’t stay idle while Dean is in danger.” He ran in the direction Dean went.

Five minutes later, Dean cornered Crowley. The cretin no longer had ammunition. The captain kicked him hard on the stomach, sending the short man flying to a tree. “You’ll pay for this, you cocky bastard. This is all your fault. Castiel should’ve been mine since the get go, but debonair Captain Winchester had to step in and seduce the angel.” Crowley spat at Dean’s boots. Dean punched the toad three times on the jaw until a bone cracked. Blood covered Fergus’ face.

Castiel arrived in time to notice Crowley retrieving a dagger from a boot as he lay on the ground. The cabin boy shocked Dean by stealing his sword from within his hold. As  
Fergus got on his knees, Cas lanced the sword through Crowley’s groin. Fergus lost his grip on the dagger and stared at the angel with incredulous eyes. He took one deep breath before falling dead. 

Cas ran to Dean who held him tight. The captain kissed the top of his Sunshine’s head. “You came for me,” Castiel mouthed against his lover’s chest. 

“You are my everything, Sunshine.” Dean took in the love of his life features. “Crowley didn’t touch you inappropriately on the ship, did he?”

“No, the bastard just taunted me on the things they would do to me tonight.” Cas held on to Dean with all his might.

“You’re safe now.” Dean kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. They looked at Crowley one last time. Dean removed the sword and wiped the blood with his robe. The corpse shall remain there since the wolves will eat him before sunrise. “Good riddance, asshole.”

“We must hurry. Rex lost a lot of blood and needs medical attention.” Castiel held Dean’s hand and their fingers intertwined. Dean stopped for a moment. 

He tapped the side of an eye before releasing Cas’ hand. Then he formed the shape of a heart in front of his chest and then pointed at Castiel. His Sunshine jumped on him and planted a big smooch on his lips. “You finally said it!” Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean’s. 

“And I mean it with every fiber of my being.” Dean tweaked Cas’ nose. “We can continue this love fest after Rex’s wound is tended by a physician.” Dean and Castiel ran back to where they came from. 

Blood covered a portion of the snow-covered ground. Cas’ breath hitched. Did Rex die? He and Dean were late due to their selfishness. Castiel would never forgive himself if his dear friend died. Rex didn’t have to join the rescue party. A tear slid down his face. Dean hugged him. “Let’s head back to the creepy church.”

Sammy waited for them as he paced back and forth outside. “Took you long enough!” 

“You know that damn Crowley was a slippery eel, but Cas rammed a sword through his cock. It was beautiful!”

Castiel punched Dean on the shoulder. “Is Rex…” He couldn’t say the words.

Sam shook his head. “Benny drove the carriage back to London.”

“Are you crazy?! He won’t make it in his condition.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“I managed to stop the blood and the wound is close to his right arm. He insisted on being with Cordy.” Sam shrugged his gargantuan shoulders.

Dean smirked. “I reckon I’d want to be with Sunshine here if I was wounded.”

“Who is Cordy?” Castiel inquired.

“I’ll tell you boys on our way back to London.” Dean slid his arms around his brother’s and Sunshine’s shoulders. “I can drink a pint of ale and eat two apple tarts right about now.”

“Dean, you always want those things.” Sam laughed. 

“Shut up, bitch.”

“You shut up, jerk.”

Cas gazed at the Winchesters fondly. “Thank you both for saving me.”

“I already told you that I’ll walk to the ends of the earth for you.”

“And you are my honorary kid brother, so I came to help.” Sam leaned in to ruffle Cas’ wild hair.

“Hurry up slow pokes. Me and Cas have some unfinished business to take care of.” Dean winked at his lover.

“Gross! Please wait until I am no longer in your presence.” Sam playfully smacked Dean on the shoulder.

“My lips are sealed for now, Sammy.”

Not even Sam’s cock block ways could put a damper on Dean’s exuberant mood. Cas was safe and right next to him. Crowley was finally dead as a door nail and Rex would be alright. Dean couldn’t wait for their return to London. He planned on renting one of the private chambers in Paradise for a night or two. It’s about damn time God, if he really exists, tossed them a bone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the lovely bumble bees that left kudos. Can't believe this fic got 100! Yay! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Dean held a slumbering Castiel in his arms inside a barely functional wagon. Sam purchased the archaic vehicle after Benny took off with a delirious Rex to London in the carriage the quartet travelled to the countryside in. A toothless farmer sold the youngest Winchester the ancient wagon along with two grey mares that trotted at a snail pace, tugging the vehicle along a creepy country road. The horses were older than Methuselah. One of the old girls released gas at an alarming rate. Sam, who guided the mares came close to passing out. He wrapped a wool scarf over the lower part of his face. 

Sam cursed up a storm while Cas shivered in his big brother’s arms. Dean watched Castiel’s eyeballs move beneath the closed lids. He gently kissed the cabin boy’s temple. Dean remained in denial, believing the rescue had been part of an elaborate dream. Cas whimpered. Dean whispered lovingly in the younger man’s ear, “You are safe now, Sunshine.”

Castiel sobbed and woke up drenched in sweat. He splayed his hands in front of his face, wiggling the fingers. “So much blood,” he murmured. Dean gave Sunshine some time to realize he was no longer part of a nightmare realm. He wiped beads of sweat from his lover’s forehead. Cas shook his head. His hands trembled. Dean held them. They were clammy and cold. The captain rubbed warmth into the hands that devotedly worshiped his own body until the blue-eyed angel’s abduction. 

“Sunshine, what nightmare shook you so bad?” He massaged Cas’ arms. The cabin boy hid his face in the captain’s neck and cried.

“I killed a human being.” His voice shook.

Dean cupped Castiel’s jaw. Giant blue eyes filled with tears glanced up at him. “I would be dead now and who knows what that reptile would have done to you.”

Cas wiped his nose with the sleeve of the white gown he’d been forced to wear for the sacrifice. He blinked. Dean traced a cheek covered with a light layer of stubble. “Your motivation was self-defense, Sunshine. You can say the two of us are even. I rescued you from the ritual and you saved me from being stabbed by Creepy Crawley.”

Castiel hiccupped. He stared at his hands. The cabin boy no longer saw blood on them. He scented Dean’s throat, inhaling the captain’s natural sandalwood scent. It grounded him back to reality and calmed his frayed nerves. His hands ceased shaking. He played with the brass buttons on Dean’s maritime coat. The action made him sleepy. Soon the cabin boy fell back to sleep in his lover’s strong arms.

Dean gently laid Cas on a wool blanket and covered his form with a black greatcoat. He poked his head between scratchy curtains that gave the inside of the wagon privacy. “Hurry up, Sammy!”

“Trying my best here, but I am afraid these girls will collapse if rushed.” Sammy asked how Castiel fared. Dean shared what just transpired. “That is only natural. He killed another human being even if it was in self-defense. Also, Crowley deserved being rammed through with a sword. In my opinion, bastard deserved a worst demise.”

Dean glanced quickly at his entire world as the cabin boy continued sleeping. He knew Cas needed him more than ever after the horrific ordeal and ending Crowley’s life with his own hands. “Castiel is stronger than he looks. Time heals all wounds. And he has you and a rag tag family that will do anything for him.”

“Sammy, thank you for coming with me. I know mom wasn’t keen on both of her sons going on a crazy rescue mission. I heard her talking with Balthazar in the kitchen right before we left.”

The two mares stopped. Dean cursed. Sam whipped their plump rumps gently. The old girls resumed there slower than molasses canter. Dean rolled his eyes. At this pace, their London arrival would coincide with the New Year. 

“You would not hesitate to join me in rescuing Haley if our roles were reversed.” Sam turned and smiled at his big brother. The captain had enough of the emotional vomit fest. Dean saluted Sammy before his head disappeared behind the curtains.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body felt as if flames licked every single layer of skin. Rex tossed and turned on what felt like clouds. He opened blood shot eyes. Silk sheets covered his nude form. A familiar face greeted him. “Cas?” His voice sounded raspy.

The cabin boy almost fell off a wing back chair. “Rex, you returned to us!” He scrambled to the bed and embraced his dear friend. The southerner’s skin remained hot but not as scorching as when he returned to London along with Dean and Sam. The infection must be losing the battle against the yucky concoction the doctor procured for the wounded man. Cordy barely slept since the arrival of an injured Rex. She nursed her former lover. Now, she gathered items to change the wounded man’s bandage. The woman kept constant bedside vigil over the violet eyed man. Lady Cordelia would return at any second. 

Cas accompanied her since his return. A not too happy Dean slept in an adjacent chamber. He joined Cordy and Castiel for meals in Rex’s suite. The cabin boy explained to his irate lover the reason he stayed at his friend’s bedside was because a large, dark cloud of guilt hovered over his head. Cas blamed himself for Rex’s current predicament. If the man wouldn’t have joined the rescue party, he would be safe and sound in Grenada.

Dean argued back by saying that due to Remington returning to England, he will discover the truth of his being Adrian’s father. And, that he and Cordy were most likely to resume where they left off. Cordelia didn’t have to share her son’s parentage with anyone. As soon as Dean and Cas saw the boy they knew Rex was the little tyke’s dad. Adrian held a strong resemblance to his father. He only inherited Cordy’s dark hair and olive skin.

Castiel started to retaliate but Dean stopped him by kissing him gently. Cas rose on tiptoes and held the captain’s biceps. He was so grateful to be in his beloved’s arms once again.

“This is the last night we sleep apart. I’ll drag you to bed if necessary.” Dean tweaked Cas’ nose before releasing him.

Cas smirked. His last conversation with Dean took place earlier in the day. Seemed like they would finally share a bed and Castiel could finally sleep with robust arms, holding him tight. There was another reason why the brunet preferred to keep vigil at Rex’s bedside. Whenever he fell asleep, the nightmare in which he stabbed Crowley to death plagued him. 

Remington winced while trying to sit. Castiel stopped woolgathering and assisted the blond man. “You lost a ton of blood and the wound became infected. I arrived yesterday morning and your body was a furnace. You babbled non-sense incessantly.”

“The important thing is you are alive and well.” Rex ruffled his hair. 

“I will forever be in your debt.” Castiel kissed his scruffy jaw before hopping from the massive four poster bed. He tugged the bell pull. Cordelia entered, carrying a tray with Rex’s medicine and the supplies to clean and bandage the wound.

She gasped upon seeing Rex, laying majestically in the center of the bed. The silk sheets covered bronze skin from the navel to his toes. Dimples appeared while he devoured her with violet bedroom eyes. Cordy’s entire body felt flushed.

“He lives,” she stated. 

“Sorry sweetheart, but you are not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Castiel knew the two former lovers had a lot of catching up to do. He bowed to Cordy and winked at Rex. The cabin boy closed the door gently.

“How do you feel?” Cordy asked. She calmed her galloping heart and hid her trembling hands inside the side pockets of the wool gown she donned. 

“Better now that my very own gorgeous amazon is here to give me much needed tender, loving care.” His eyes never left the woman he adored as she shuffled around the chamber. Cordy tied the curtains to allow sunlight to enter the chamber. She opened a window to ventilate the room. 

Cordy fed Rex the foul-smelling concoction that victoriously fought the infection. Remington scowled and stuck out his tongue after swallowing the vile medicine. He reminded Cordelia of Adrian so much. She couldn’t help it and smiled. Her fingers felt the hot skin of Rex’s skin as she applied a poultice to the stitched wound. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled. After she finished applying the bandage successfully, Rex tugged her towards him. His large hands traced the luscious curves of her hips.

“Release me this instant, Rex Remington!” Cordelia evaded staring into his eyes. She knew that if she did, she would be a goner. 

“Sweetheart, I know you’ve been at my side for several days. Why can’t you admit you were scared I came close to kicking the bucket?” His hands caressed her until they cupped her face.

“Rex, there is something I must tell you.” He hushed her by covering her full lips with two of his fingers. 

“It can wait. All I wish for at this moment is for you to tell me that you never stopped loving me. You always laid claim to my heart.” He removed his fingers and replaced them instantly with his lips. Cordelia gave in to temptation and reciprocated the kiss with an intense ferocity which terrified her. God, she came extremely close to losing the only man she ever loved. 

Suddenly, everything came to a crashing halt. “Mama!” Tiny hands pummeled Rex. Cordelia carried Adrian from the bed. 

Rex laughed at the small warrior for a while. Then froze after remembering the scrappy gladiator called Cordy mama. “I thought you said you never married.”

“Never” Tears swam in her hazel eyes. She held on tight to the small, fidgety boy. The child hid his face in her shoulder. Adrian hated seeing a stranger kiss his mama.

“I don’t understand.” Rex tried getting out of bed, but the injured arm hurt like hell.

“I wanted to talk to you before,” Cordy cleared her throat. 

The boy turned his face toward Rex. Remington could not breathe. An exact replica of his violet eyes stared at him with fear.

“No, it can’t be.” Rex shook his head. “Cordy, how could you?”

“We were so young, and I never wished for you to come to us out of any form of obligation.” She settled her son on a settee. Cordelia smiled down at Adrian. “He is the rightful heir to my father’s earldom. Once he turns 18, Adrian will become the next earl. My cousin James is keeping the title warm for our son.”

“Damn it, Cordelia! You very well knew how I felt for you. I proposed for crying out loud!” Rex punched the mattress.

“My son has the right to know me. He needs a father figure.” Rex leisurely made his way out of the bed. He tied the silk sheets tight around his waist. Adrian glanced up at him with large violet eyes.

Rex knelt in front of the settee. “Hello Adrian.” He smiled.

“Hello sir.” The boy seemed bashful.

Cordelia swallowed hard. Rex hated her now. Would he take Adrian from her? Her baby boy was her entire world. She wiped tears from her face before joining her son on the velvet settee. “My prince, this gentleman is Rex Remington.” She stuttered for a moment. “He is your father.”

Adrian gazed at Rex through thick dark lashes. “You are my papa?”

Rex’s vision blurred as he leaned closer to his son. “Yes, Adrian. I am your papa.” He breathed hard, waiting for his son’s response. Adrian looked at his mama. She nodded. The boy jumped on Rex. 

“Careful, your father is injured.” Cordelia watched as Rex held their son and joined her on the settee. Adrian sat on his father’s lap while hugging his non-injured side. 

“Are you staying with us?” Adrian inquired. He played with his father’s long, blond locks.

“I need to fully recuperate. Your mother and I have a lot of talking to do.” Rex kissed the tip of his son’s nose. The boy giggled, revealing tiny dimples.

“Run along to the kitchen, my prince. Cook made the lemon cakes you like so much.”

“Yippee!” Adrian started running out of the chamber. He turned. “Papa, we can go see the puppies born last week in the stables. Mama promised I can keep one!” His violet eyes shone like bright gems. “You can help me name him.”

Rex’s breath caught. He helped create the adorable creature at the door. “You bet, champ. Your mama and I need to speak now.” Adrian smiled and disappeared through the door.

The silence was suffocating until Cordelia spoke. “Please don’t take him away from me.” She stood.

“What kind of asshole do you take me for?” Rex joined her by the window. “I want above all else to get to know Adrian, but he will remain here in London.”

Cordy held her neck with trembling fingers and exhaled. “Thank you.”

“You were wrong in keeping the truth from me.” His heart hurt. Rex started to feel dizzy. Cordelia helped him get back to bed.

“I am so sorry and understand if you won’t forgive me.” Rex stayed silent. “You are invited to remain here until you recuperate entirely. Adrian will love having his father with him.”

Remington turned his back to her and slipped the silk sheets over his shoulder. He needed for the tempest raging within him to calm. Rex eventually planned on forgiving Cordy, but it would take time. 

“Cook is preparing a light broth and baking bread. She will bring the food to you once it is done.”

Rex’s silence cut through her heart like a sharp dagger. Cordy knew she deserved the silent treatment. She was grateful that Rex wasn’t taking Adrian from her. She had a lot to make up for and would gladly do anything. Cordelia was finally under the same roof with her son and the love of her life.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel visited the kitchen after leaving Rex’s chamber. He prayed silently, thanking God for saving him and Rex. His stomach grumbled. Cook ruffled his wild hair as the cabin boy gobbled a large slice of pheasant pie. He downed the delicious snack with a mug of milk. Castiel rinsed the utensils and thanked the matronly cook. 

He wondered if Dean was in their assigned suite. In case he wasn’t, Cas could request a warm bath and perhaps take a nap, even though he was terrified of having the recurring nightmare. Castiel touched the brass knob and entered the chamber. The calming scent of jasmine incense welcomed him. Cas locked the door and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“Dean?” He wandered deeper into the sitting room. It was made up in blues and greens. 

“In here!” The cabin boy headed to the bedchamber. 

Castiel held on to the peacock themed wall. In the center of the biggest bed he’s ever seen sat Dean. The man resembled a feral lion, waiting for his prey. Cas swallowed hard, knowing with every bone in his body that he was the intended prey. The captain’s bow legged were open. A gold banyan covered his arms and shoulders. The anatomy part which made Cas’ mouth water was the impressive tumescent cock that curved into his lover’s toned stomach. 

“Someone seems hungry.” Cas strolled slowly to the bed. After taking a step closer, he discarded a piece of clothing. 

“Ravenous.” Dean stroked his red cock. Castiel was at the foot of the bed. His luminescent eyes darkened upon seeing a bead of Dean’s essence appear at the slit. Cas chewed his bottom lip. He was already hard as a rock. The captain waited enough. He pounced on his Sunshine as soon as the boy knelt on the edge of the canopied bed.

Flames of desire flickered all over Castiel’s body. Dean’s large frame covered his entirely. God, how he missed feeling his lover’s skin pressed to his. The men wrestled in the giant bed while devouring each other’s mouth. Cas helped Dean remove the gold robe from his muscular arms. 

“I went mad thinking I would never have you like this again,” Dean bit the younger man’s plump lower lip. 

“Dean, please make me yours.” Castiel could barely speak. His eyes were almost completely black. They waited a damn eternity to finally be together in the carnal sense. Cas felt like a volcano that was about to erupt.

“You read my mind.” Dean settled Cas gingerly in the center of the bed. He placed two plump feather pillows to support him comfortably. “This isn’t the best position for your first time, but I need to see your eyes.”

Castiel held Dean’s hand. “Would not want it any other way.” He palmed the captain’s face with both hands. He voraciously kissed Dean. Their tongues fought a duel as their groins grinded together. Cas mewled, and Dean growled. 

“We keep this up…we won’t last much longer.” Dean nipped the small dimple on Cas’ chin. He stretched to the right side of the bed to fetch a small bowl from a nightstand. The captain dipped long fingers in the porcelain bowl. The sweet smell of coconut hit Castiel. He heard coconut oil was used as a lubricant.

Dean knelt in front of Cas. The cabin boy opened his legs wide for him. The Winchester rested one of Castiel’s knees over his broad, freckled shoulder. Red, swollen lips trailed gentle kisses from the knee all the way to both thighs. Goosebumps cascaded over the sensitive skin. Cas’ hips bucked up as soon as the furnace that was Dean’s mouth enveloped his cock. 

Castiel massaged and scratched Dean’s scalp while the older man sucked and stroked his erection. Slurping noises echoed in the chamber. Dean gently entered half a finger inside Cas’ puckered hole. Cas gasped as his lover prepped him. 

His mind was foggy with lust but Castiel managed to speak. Dean inserted another finger, causing Cas to jump a little. “So happy you are my first.” 

Dean’s mouth released its claim on Cas’ cock with a loud pop. The captain wiped saliva from the corners of his slick, puffy lips. He reached Castiel’s face and kissed him possessively. Cas held on to the captain’s impressive biceps. “I am your first and last.” Dean kissed him hard one last time before resuming his previous ministrations.

Once Castiel told Dean he was ready, Dean removed four fingers. He lathered oil over his swollen shaft. Castiel’s body trembled in anticipation and fear. Dean instantly caught on. He gazed into his lover’s eyes tenderly as he traced kiss and bite swollen lips with a callused thumb. “I promise to be gentle, Sunshine. You are so damn precious.”

Castiel blinked away tears. How did he get so damn lucky meeting Dean? In a twisted way he had to thank Creepy Crawly and Lucifer for bringing the dashing captain with a heart of gold into his orbit. Dean nipped at the tip of his nose before resting Cas’ knee on his shoulder. The cabin boy breathed in deeply. His body shivered.

The captain spread his cheeks. He gradually and cautiously entered the tip of his ramrod erection inside Castiel’s tight heat. It took all of Dean’s strength not to ram in hard and fuck Cas at a brutal pace. “You’re so warm and tight, sweetheart. Most delicious feeling ever.” Castiel slightly winced. He concentrated on a throbbing vein on the side of Dean’s neck. 

“Move in more,” the cabin boy demanded. A few minutes had passed in which Dean leisurely slid the mushroom head of his staff in and out. 

“As you wish,” the captain replied. He entered deeper into Cas’ heat. Castiel slid the knee propped on Dean’s shoulder to anchor both legs around a tapered waist. The soles of his feet sunk into rock hard ass cheeks. Dean sunk deeper inside of him. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as their lips met. Their foreheads touched. Both men remained locking eyes as their body became one entity. 

The captain’s virile hands locked on sinful hipbones as his tempo increased. Castiel clawed at Dean’s upper arms. His right palm pressed into the hand print he left on Dean’s bicep after the fire. The rubbing of his neglected cock on both of their stomach’s and Dean pounding into him put the cabin boy in a frenzy. 

He repeated Dean’s name as a cauldron boiled in his lower stomach. The captain kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Cas dug his toes into the mattress. The burning, painful sensation left his lower body and Dean consumed him entirely. Castiel licked sweat from his lover’s neck before biting it. Dean thrust deeper and hit something that made Cas’ vision turn white.

“Right there, Dean. Please do that again.” Dean held him tighter as he obeyed his command. Castiel froze right before spurting two ropes of release over both of their torsos.   
Dean thrust in two more times before spilling inside Cas. He fucked Castiel tenderly until his cock was almost flaccid. Dean gently removed his shaft from inside Cas, who winced. The captain momentarily left the bed to fetch a warm wet cloth from a basin on the writing desk. Castiel already missed his warmth. Dean jumped on the bed. He gingerly cleaned Cas’ sensitive hole and torso. Castiel cringed at first.

“Sorry baby. Promise it won’t hurt as much the next time.” Dean cleaned the drying semen from his chest before tossing the cloth on the floor.

He covered their tired and satiated bodies with a blanket. Dean rested his head over Castiel’s chest. “Are you in a lot of pain?” He combed fingers through the cabin boy’s unruly locks. 

“Just a little sore,” Cas mouthed on Dean’s head. 

“As soon as I entered you, I knew I was finally home.” Dean kissed Cas’ chest. 

“I felt the same.” Castiel traced patterns on Dean’s bicep. 

Dean raised his head and stared into electric blue eyes. Cas smiled brightly at him. The cabin boy tapped at the corner of his eye and made a shape of a heart in front of his chest. Then he pointed at Dean. The captain swallowed. He palmed Cas’ face and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you, Sunshine.”

Castiel’s smile grew wider. Dean melted. “You actually said it.” A tear slid down the corner of one of Cas’ eyes. 

“And I’ll say it to you every morning for the rest of our lives.” Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. “I love you, Castiel Mullen.” He kissed his lover’s closed eyelids. “Love you.” He pressed his lips on the tip of Cas’ nose. “I love you.” Finally, his mouth reached Castiel’s lips. “I love you with all of my being.”

Castiel pressed his hands over Dean’s chest. “I love you more, Captain Winchester. I lost count on how many times you saved me.” He kissed Dean tenderly. 

The two men got in comfortable sleeping positions. Castiel’s eyes started to droop while Dean rained kisses on his head and shoulder. For the first time, Cas noticed something special on the desk. He smiled drowsily. “You brought the bumble bee.”

Dean kissed the top of his head one last time. “I know it brings you comfort, Sunshine.”

“It does, but you make me calmer and bring more happiness with your presence.” He finally fell asleep. 

Dean remained awake for two hours, staring fondly at his lover. The captain needed to make sure no nightmare plagued his Sunshine. Castiel burrowed his face deeper into Dean’s shoulder. Satisfied that the cabin boy was in the middle of restful sleep, Dean finally closed his eyes. He would keep the nightmares at bay for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go. :)


	20. Fairy Tales Do Come True

Angel Falls  
2 Years Later

Sunshine II, the third brigantine ship of Winchester Shipping’s second incarnation docked at the Angel Falls Port on a foggy autumn morning right before dawn. Ion and Trent held lit whale oil lanterns above their heads, guiding Captain Winchester who expertly steered the vessel at the helm. Benny had barely set the plank when a human tornado stormed into the ship, and straight into Dean’s welcoming arms. The Winchester slid his favorite black tricorn hat to cover both his and Castiel’s faces while the lovers kissed hungrily. 

“I missed you so much,” Cas whispered in between frenzied kisses. He straddled long and muscular legs around the captain’s tapered waist. Dean’s hands cupped his Sunshine’s well-defined buttocks.

“Missed you more, sweetheart.” Dean gently bit the slightly shorter man on the jaw.

Trent cleared his throat, signaling someone approached the dock. The lovers reluctantly released each other. For the first time, Dean noticed Cas stood at the age of nineteen about two inches shorter than him. He fondly recalled their first couple of interactions on the Mullen Estate during one of Lucifer’s infamous bacchanalian/cards parties. 

At the time, sixteen-year-old Castiel was all big, soulful eyes and puffy pink lips. His face hadn’t completely lost all its baby fat and the former cabin boy needed to rise on his toes to kiss Dean. Now before his very eyes stood a six-foot man of medium muscular built and sun kissed skin. Cas’ natural skin tone always sported a light olive hue, but since the young businessman worked along his men in the apricot and apple orchards, his skin was more bronze. Dean loved it because it brought out his electric blue eyes more. 

Fergus Crowley’s last will and testament came as a shock to everyone. Since the man held no love for his mother and no other living relatives were in existence, the Scotsman bequeathed his entire fortune to Castiel. The young man returned to take much needed charge of the Mullen Estate. Castiel became the sole owner of the manor, the post office, general store and even Purgatory, Crowley’s successful gaming hell/boxing club.

Angel Falls’ constable greeted the newly arrived crew. Mr. Armstrong knew Captain Winchester was a distant cousin of the town’s most powerful man. Well that is the story the boys concocted not to raise suspicions of their close relationship. Men caught in homosexual relationships were imprisoned. Until the very late 1790s, punishment for people found guilty of sodomy was death. 

If Dean and Castiel kept their hands off each other and didn’t engage in marathon eye fucking, as Gabe so gently referred to their longing glances, then most of society should believe the distant cousins story. The constable continued making the rounds along the port, while the Sunshine crew, it’s dashing captain, Cas and a recently arrived Gabe and Balthazar hauled trunks and sacks of goods procured from the Caribbean. 

Winchester Shipping was becoming more prosperous than it had been before the fire. In the next six months, Dean will finally finish repaying Rex on his loan. Bigger companies hired Dean’s ships for trade and before this current year was over, a fourth vessel designed exclusively for transporting passengers from the States to England will take its maiden voyage.

Balthazar motioned for the crew to accompany him and Gabe in the wagon, holding all the merchandise. He winked at Dean and Cas. The craggy faced sailor knew the lovers had a lot of catching up to do. Trent volunteered to take the reins of the carriage from Mullen Manor. He switched between singing raunchy tunes or whistling out loud to block the moans, escaping from inside the curtained windows. 

Dean hated wasting any opportunities of him and Cas making love in private. He shoved Castiel onto one of the leather benches. Quickly their respective trousers hung below their knees. The captain straddled his lover and barely prepped himself before entrenching the blue-eyed man’s swollen cock into his rim. Tender kisses turned tumultuous. Dean cursed out loud before laughing after the top of his head hit the carriage roof for a second time. Feeling Cas’ impressive staff stretch him felt fucking awesome.   
Castiel sucked hard on Dean’s clavicle. He bottomed during their first four couplings. The evening of Dean’s 25th birthday, the captain timidly asked his Sunshine to fuck him. Cas thought Dean was the cutest thing ever. The captain would tan his behind if he ever heard Castiel referring to him as cute, but that was the accurate description for Dean at that very moment. The captain couldn’t look Cas in the eye and his freckles stood out due to the crimson tint adorning his face. Castiel was never able to refuse his rakish captain and that was the first and not the last time Dean bottomed. 

Dean’s cock rubbed between their clothed lower torsos. Their synchronized undulating bodies resembled waves crashing into shore. Castiel anchored his large hands over Dean’s hips, leaving bruises. Dean panted louder as Cas nailed his prostate over and over. He bit his lower lip hard before his body became tense. The captain felt a pool of heat coil in his lower belly. His lips crashed with Cas’ mouth just as he spilled all over their clothes. Castiel breathed hard into his lover’s mouth when he felt close to falling from the precipice of a steep cliff. He thrust deep and hard inside Dean three more times before filling Dean’s sensitive hole with his seed.

The captain playfully bit his lover’s swollen lower lip as Cas wiped sweat from Dean’s brow. Castiel beamed up at Dean. The older man kissed his forehead. “God, how I missed that smile.” The lovers quickly changed clothing. Trent tapped on the roof. This meant the carriage was almost at the manor. 

Most of the staff was still asleep. A lone feminine figure stood sentry on the wrap around porch. Dean hopped from the carriage. Mary almost tripped on the steps. Her first born wrapped his arms around her to swing her around. She giggled and then asked Dean to please put her down. Mary tugged an errant tawny lock away from his forehead.   
“You lost about ten pounds.” She scowled up at her son.

“Dean loses his appetite when he is away from his Sunshine.” Benny made kissy faces at his best friend. The captain scowled at the Cajun.

“About that…I found a way for us not to be apart for no longer than a month.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“Truly?!” Cas perked up even more.

Dean nodded. “Haley is with child now and Sam agreed to helm Winchester Shipping from Grenada.” He nodded at his first mate. “And Benny is going to captain his first ship.” The Louisiana native saluted the small assembled group. 

“This way I get to help you with the running of all of your enterprises here in Angel Falls. I lost count of all your business endeavors.” The tips of Dean’s ears turned bright red. “That’s if you’ll have me.”

Castiel held his hands. “I’d be honored if you helped me run things. The bee farm my father and I started growing is finally giving fruit. Honey grown here is sold at the Sunday market. Residents of nearby counties come specifically for the honey.”

Dean whistled. “Damn, Cas. Who would have thought the scrawny angel I first saw in a sailor boy costume ended up owning most of the town?” The captain glanced at his lover with love and admiration. Castiel kissed him on the cheek.

Mary covered her mouth to yawn. “Please excuse me. I’m heading to bed. All of you boys should do the same. Ellen and I will prepare a welcome home brunch. The rest are going to be thrilled to see you.” She kissed her son on the cheek before bidding all the gathered sailors good night.

Seven hours later, brunch was served in an outdoor terrace. Lady Cordelia wiped strawberry jam from Adrian’s chin and cheeks. Mini Rex, as Dean playfully called him played with a wood Pegasus his Uncle Dean carved for him. The five-year old referred to Dean and Cas as his uncles. The two men doted on the precocious child.

It took six months for Rex to forgive Cordy for keeping Adrian’s existence from him. He courted Cordelia for six months before proposing to her. This time she instantly said yes, and the couple was married in an intimate ceremony in Mullen Manor. Rex promised to remain at Castiel’s side until the young man got the hang of things. Now that Captain Winchester planned on staying in Angel Falls for longer periods of time, Remington felt it was the appropriate time to make a major announcement.

Rex cleared his throat and gazed tenderly at Cordy, who smiled brightly at him. The couple held hands. All eyes were on him. “Now that Cas has gotten the hang of things and Dean is rightfully at his side, I believe it is the proper time to return to London.”

“Must you really go? I shall miss the three of you immensely.” Castiel frowned. The Remingtons were family to him. He ruffled his nephew’s chestnut curls. The boy laughed and moved the Pegasus close to his uncle’s face like if the magical horse kissed Cas on the nose.

“There is something else Rex hasn’t shared yet,” Cordelia piped in.

“Well do share with the class, Rex.” Dean grinned at the couple.

“Cordy is with child. We suspect she is four months along.” Rex kissed his wife’s hand.

“I am to be a big brother!” Adrian flew from his chair almost toppling it in the process. He jumped on Rex’s lap to hug and kiss his parents.

Everyone stood to congratulate the happy little family. Castiel whispered in Rex’s ear, “Now you will have the chance to be a wonderful father since the very beginning. You deserve all the happiness in the world.” He kissed his dear friend lightly on the lips.

He moved on to Cordelia. “No wonder you are more gorgeous than ever. It is true what they say of pregnant women having a natural glow.”

“There is something important the two of us wish to ask of you both.” Cordelia and Rex stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Would you be the little dumpling’s godparents?” Rex asked Dean and Cas.

The two men held hands. “Hell yes!” Dean bellowed and Castiel nodded.

“This calls for a celebration,” Mary wiped her eyes. Her dream of grandchildren was becoming a reality. Sam and Haley expected their first child in four months. The newlyweds weren’t even a year into their marriage and were with child. Mary considered Rex like one of her own. The Southerner proved to be a valuable friend to Dean and Castiel in their time of need. He and Lady Cordelia will have another gorgeous child. “I’ll get Ellen to fetch a bottle of champagne from the cellar.”

Dean followed his mother into the kitchen. He waited for Ellen to leave. Mary fetched wine flutes. Dean leaned casually against the Dutch oven. “I received a surprise visit from Chuck Shurley before I set sail.”

Mary held a hand to her chest. “How is he?” She licked her lips before turning to Dean.

The captain smirked. “Chuck asked for my permission to formally court you.”

Mary helped Chuck immensely during his withdrawal from alcohol. It hadn’t been easy nor pretty, but the squirrely businessman managed to beat his addiction to spirits in six months. A close bond formed between Chuck and Mary during the ordeal.

“Silly man, wanting to court an old woman.” Mary arranged the flutes on a silver tray. 

Dean approached her and cupped hands over her face. “You are not old and most importantly deserve to be happy. I gave Chuck my blessing.”

“I feel like I am betraying John’s memory.” Mary wiped a tear.

“Dad would want you to go on with your life and not live like a nun. He’s been gone for over five years. Live life to the fullest.” He kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I set sail for Grenada in two months. Want to be there before the birth of my first grandchild.”

Ellen returned with two bottles of champagne. The two women poured the bubbly and Dean carried the tray. Toasts were done in honor of the new member of the family. Rex and Cordy shared they were to set sail for England in two weeks.

The night before the Remingtons left for London, Dean and Rex decided to partake of a bareknuckle fight at Purgatory for old time’s sake. Cordelia shook her head and scowled at her husband before kissing him softly on the lips. She chose to remain at the manor with Mary who was teaching her how to knit a baby quilt.

The Sunshine’s crew sat on the front bleachers to cheer for their captain and Rex. Castiel hated seeing the love of his life and one of his closest friends beat each other until they became bloody and called it a draw. Since Cas owned the establishment his friends drank for free. Gabriel drank three mugs of honey ale. Balthy needed to carry the young man to the carriage. Tomorrow Gabe would sport a hangover and it was Monday which meant he oversaw the general store. At least, Dean brought in a shipment of the coconut candy Gabe gobbled in large quantities. That would help ease his morning headache.

Benny left after downing two mugs of ale. Andrea, his wife waited for him in their modest home on Mullen land. She helped Castiel run the post office. Ion and Trent went to visit the town brothel. Rex remained for a few minutes while one of the Purgatory employees tended to cuts on his face and applied ointment on his bruised knuckles. Cas personally tended to Dean’s bruises in his private office.

Later that night, Dean and Castiel walked along the almost empty cobbled streets of the seaside town. They spoke about taking a much-needed vacation to New York next month. The lovers desired to spend time alone together in a secluded place. Crowley also left Castiel a beach house in New York. No one would bother them during their stay on the ocean property. 

A commotion from an alley captured their attention. Dean and Castiel jogged to an assembled crowd. A brisk wind sent shivers down Cas’ spine. He adjusted the collar of the navy-blue sailor jacket he donned. Dean arrived first. He quickly turned to Cas. “You shouldn’t see this.” He held Castiel back. Cas arched a raven brow.

Murmurs rang amongst the gathered crowd. Castiel gently shoved Dean away. He almost vomited. His vision became blurry due to tears. Leaning against a brick wall sat Luc. The man had escaped from the holding cell he’d been in Grenada two years prior. He was practically a skeleton now. Thin wisps of blond hair hung limply over his skull. His arctic eyes were sunken in. Claw like fingers clutched to one of his sides. The man had been stabbed. He tried to stop the blood flow. Cas crept closer to his brother. Stench of foul body odor and alcohol lingered on his wraith like body.

“Luc?” Castiel knelt in front of his brother. 

“Are you a fallen angel come to take me to Hell?” The man’s voice was weak and hoarse.

Cas sniffed. “Luc, it’s me.”

The man’s brow furrowed. “Mouse?” A coughing fit racked Lucifer’s lungs.

Castiel fought the urge to empty his stomach. The stench which enshrouded his dying brother made it hard to breathe. The smell of urine and feces permeated the air. He felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “You can go now, Luc.”

“I don’t want to die.” Lucifer coughed up blood. “Demons are to shred my body and soul.” Cas held his cold hand. “I caused you so much suffering.” His breath hitched and became shallow. “Forgive me, Castiel.”

Cas nodded. Lucifer gazed at him one last time before his hand went limp within Castiel’s hold. The younger man closed his brother’s eyelids. He rose and wished for Dean to embrace him but they were in public. 

The constable arrived with two of his men. The duo carried Lucifer’s corpse to the town’s only doctor’s home. The body would be prepared there for the burial. Castiel decided to have his brother’s remains cremated. Mullen blood ran through Luc’s veins, but the man ceased being his brother as soon as their father passed away. He didn’t deserve to be buried near their parents and ancestors.

When the lovers reached Mullen Manor, Dean drew a hot bath for Cas and then dressed him for bed. They shared a mug of warm apple cider. The captain told Castiel he was sorry for his loss. Cas clung tight to him. “You’ll always have me, Sunshine,” Dean mouthed against the younger man’s temple.

True to their word, the lovers went on a holiday to the Long Island beach house. Winter soon approached which kept them from the water. Dean and Castiel loved walking on the sand every night. Afterwards, they shared a warm bath and fell asleep, watching twinkling stars from the open French doors in the master chamber.

On the last night of their vacation, Dean and Castiel made love in front of the crackling green marble fireplace. The captain traced the sun tattoo over the dimples of his lover’s ass. Cas purred against Dean’s chest. Their legs entwined. Both men reveling in the love they got to share every moment of every day. Dean retrieved something from his discarded jacket. He handed a small velvet box to Castiel.

The blue-eyed man opened the lid with elegant fingers. He gasped. “Dean, this is the most beautiful band I’ve ever seen.” The captain sat, slipping the sheet covering their bodies down. Cas straddled Dean. He continued staring at the sterling band. 

The Winchester grabbed the band and placed it on his lover’s finger. “This was my mother’s wedding band. I had it re-sized and a couple of things etched inside.”

Cas removed the band to see the inside. Engraved on it were a sun and a merchant ship. He smiled wide, making Dean’s heartbeat accelerate. He kissed Dean longingly. “It’s perfect…just like you.” Castiel slid the band back to its rightful place.

Dean kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. He tapped the side of his eye, formed a heart in front of his chest and pointed to Castiel. The former cabin boy slid his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you more,” he said into the captain’s mouth.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to the end! :) Thanks for joining Captain Winchester and cabin boy Cas on their rocky adventure to true love. Happy Holidays!


End file.
